May the Best Intern Win
by dxdxhx
Summary: Bella and Edward are aspiring designers and they get an opportunity to work for one of the biggest designers in the business as an intern. Bella notices Edward flirting and staring. But why… he’s gay... isn't he? OOC M for languge Canon Couples! AH
1. Opportunity

**--I'm so sorry this has taken me for freaking ever to write.**

**Here's the full summary:**

**Bella is an aspiring designer and she gets a once in a lifetime opportunity to work for one of the biggest designers in the business as an intern. Edward also gets the exact same opportunity. Bella notices Edward flirting and staring. But why… he's gay isn't he? Who falls in love and who turns to backstabbing tactics? May the Best intern win. OOC! Canon couples. M for language.**

**Just to point out some of your concerns that may arise, Bella is going to be OOC, she will be a bit more confident and snappy and of course fashionable. Edward is basically going to be the exact same except he knows his way around the mall, and he of course has amazing style.**

**And for those of you who were hoping for me to put up Rehab first I am sorry more people asked for MTBIW. I will put it up ASAP. **

**Thanks again and here is Ch 1!**

OpportunityBPOV

"Alex! Can you get the yellow tunic tops from the back please, the rack is empty!"

Another day at work. I don't mind it at all but I'd rather be working at my own shops and selling my own designs. It will happen someday, I hope.

You see I work at my best friend Alice's boutique, Pixie's, in downtown Los Angeles. It's a pretty popular boutique that sells trendy clothes for young women; we even get a few celebrity customers now and again.

I work here with my other best friend Alex. He's adorable with shaggy surfer blonde hair, amazing hazel eyes and a blinding perfect smile. He's around 6 foot and is lean and on the muscular side. He loves fashion and is an aspiring model. He's done a few shoots for toothpaste and JC Penny ads but he hasn't gotten his big break yet. Oh, and before you ask, yes Alex is gay. And he sure as hell isn't ashamed of it.

"Sure thing girl!" He winked and headed to the back room. His voice was high pitched and feminine, we always joke with him and say that all he needs are boobs and a vagina and he could totally pass for a girl.

I giggled and headed to the cash register to check out a couple of customers. "Hey, did you find everything alright?"

The two teen girls just nodded and smiled. They got a few of the shirts that were on clearance and three pairs of skinny jeans.

I finished ringing them up and wrapped their purchases in hot pink tissue paper and handed them their bag, "Your total is $63.74." The taller, blonde girl handed me a silver credit card. I swiped it. Since when were 13 year olds getting their own credit cards, I just got my first one two years ago for my twentieth birthday.

I smiled and waved as they headed out the door, "Thanks, come again."

"You look like a brainwashed robot when you do that." I jumped about twenty feet in the air.

"Alex! What the hell you scared the shit out of me!" He giggled at me and rolled his eyes. "And what do you mean I look like a brainwashed robot?"

"Well you sit their with this creepy, huge-ass smile on your face, waving and saying the ever cliché line 'Thanks, come again'." I had to admit he was right; he even had my voice down perfectly.

"And would you rather me act like you do," I prepared my gay-boy voice and imitated him, "'Girrlll your ass is gonna look fine in them jeans!' or how about my personal favorite, 'Honey, mmm mmm mmm you look delicious, if you need a date hit me up!'" We both laughed at his extreme flattery that he uses on the customers.

"Okay, okay, but you and I both know that it works so shove it Swan."

We both chatted and restocked the shelves and racks and prepares for closing time.

Alice came running through the door with an envelope in her hand held high in the air.

Alice Brandon had been my best friend since grade school back in forks. She is tiny, only standing at about 5'2. She had pixie-like features and dark gray eyes. Her short black hair stuck up in a million different directions but was flawless. She was absolutely gorgeous, perfect practically.

"Bella oh my gosh holy shitfuck. Holy hell! Open the goddamn envelope before I have a hernia! " She was jumping up and down like the energizer bunny.

I hadn't even noticed that the envelope was in my hand waiting to be opened.

I looked at the return address, it was from Rosalie Hale.

Oh. My. Fucking. Gosh.

My hands started shaking as I held onto my future. A million and one thoughts raced through my head going through every scenario that would depend on the contents on this tiny standard sized, white envelope addressed to Miss Isabella Swan. I gulped and closed my eyes.

Alice tapped her tiny foot impatiently. "Bella if you don't open the goddamn letter now I will do it for you."

I opened my eyes and handed the envelope to Alice. Alex raced over and snatched the envelope out of her hands and ripped it open.

He lowered it down to Al's level and they quickly read over it. They're eyes grew huge, Alice tore her eyes away from the page, "Bella I'm really sorry…"

Before she could even finish her thought the tears came full blast, "I… I… just knew it! I knew I wouldn't get the internship."

Alice giggled and finished her thought, "No Bella, they'd be crazy not to give you the internship, I'm sorry because you're going to have to deal with the Queen Bitch Rosalie Hale on a daily basis."

I wiped away my smeared make-up and tears a looked up and Alice's and Alex's smiling faces, "You mean I got in! They accepted me!"

They both pulled me in for an amazingly tight group hug. Alex blinked away his happy tears and kissed my cheek, "Bellie I'm so fuckin proud of you girl! I knew you could do it. I'm gonna miss you."

"Alex hun, you live with us and I'm still going to work as much as I can."

"Oh yeah haha, I guess I got all caught up in the moment." He dramatically fanned his face and wiped away a few stray tears.

All Alice could do was hug me and jump up and down again and again; her amount of energy is astounding. "I knew this was going to happen! I just knew it!"

I eyed her suspiciously, "Mary Alice Brandon you didn't tell Jasper to put in a good word for me or anything of that sort did you!?"

She looked at me with innocent eyes, "No Bella of course not, but it's not like Rose would listen to Jazz anyways. She's a cold-hearted bitch. I personally think she just needs to get laid." All I could do was laugh.

Alice's boyfriend Jasper was Rosalie (my new boss)'s younger brother. Needless to say Alice and Rosalie DO NOT get along because of their differences in fashion opinions. I was worried that Rosalie would reject me automatically after seeing that I worked at Pixie's but obviously she doesn't care.

Alex broke into my deep thought, "Alright bitches let's go celebrate!"

Alice eagerly agreed, I wasn't much of a party person but this definitely calls for a girls' night! "Let me call Emmett first, he told me too as soon as I got the news!"

I pulled out my Blackberry Storm and dialed my big brother's number.

It rang twice before he picked up, "Hello my darling little sister."

"Em you're such a dork but listen I've got amazing news."

"YOU GOT THE INTERNSHIP!"

"Yes! Oh my goodness Emmett you have no idea how amazing it feels! I mean Rosalie Hale is the biggest designer in the U.S. and she's huge in Europe!"

"Yeah I know sis, you've only told about a bazillion times, but I'm am beyond proud of you I knew you could do it."

"Thanks Em, but we are heading out for a girls' night so I'll talk to you soon."

"Alright behave sis, I love you."

"Love you too bub." I hung up the phone and made my way to Alice's Porsche where my friends were waiting patiently arguing over the necessity of Bermuda shorts.

"Alright shush you guys, we are never going to make it to _Vanity_ if you two don't stop arguing, we will have a full on debate when you are both thoroughly trashed." I removed my hands from theirs mouths and put on my seat belt.

Alice looked at me confused, "Why do you want us to debate when we are drunk?"

I rolled my eyes and simply stated, "It's more entertaining for me pix."

Alex laughed, "Ali trust me I saw the video of the debate over fishnets or knee highs and that shit should've been on Youtube."

Alice just mouthed 'o' and drove to our loft.

We had a three –story loft mostly thanks to the stores steady and large income and all our parents were fairly loaded. My room was on the top floor, Alice's on the second and Alex got the lowest level. He didn't mind- he was closest to the kitchen.

Alex went straight to his room and Alice and I got in our little industrial elevator that, we had graffitied when we first moved in, and pushed the buttons to take us to our levels. **(imagine the elevator on iCarly if any of you guys have seen it.)**

The elevator lurched up to the 2nd floor and dropped off Alice and then it took me to my floor.

I went into my spacious room and opened the window, letting the cool May air breathe into my room. My white cotton curtains flapped in the wind.

I posted my acceptance letter onto my bulletin board and flopped down on my bed to wait for realization to strike me.

It did. I squealed and jumped up and down on my bed like a two-year-old girl and threw my hands in the air and did my happy dance. I finally wore myself out and went into my bathroom to get in the shower.

I opened the door to my walk in shower and turned the water on scalding hot- just the way I like it.

I unpinned my long mahogany hair so that it would flow past the middle of my back. I took off my clothes and stepped into the steamy shower.

I let the water fully soak my hair and let it clean off my body. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. I lathered up my body with my Coconut Lime Verbena body wash and stepped out.

I wiped away all the make-up that had smeared down my face during my shower and quickly washed my face with a cleanser. I dried off my body and threw on my robe and brushed through my tangled hair, practically ripping off my scalp.

I blow-dried my hair as quickly as I could and ran back into my room and straight into my walk-in closet.

I went through all of my nightclub outfits and settled on a black all over ruched number from Bebe. I put it on along with a pair of black pumps and gold bangles. I took a check in the mirror and was satisfied. The dress hugged all of my curves and the panel of lace on my side showed some skin. All in all it was an amazing dress.

I ran to the elevator and pushed the level 2 button to head down to Alice's lair. I heard her making noise in the bathroom so I headed for that door.

Her bathroom was ridiculously large with make-up and hair products scattered everywhere.

She was dressed in one of her more outrageous designs; a hot pink tiered party dress with a keyhole to show some of her cleavage. She paired it with white cage pumps and large diamond earrings. Her hair was impeccably styled and her make-up was, as usual, flawless.

One thing I couldn't do as well as most young girls could do was style my hair and make-up. "Alice make me gorgeous."

She did as I said, my eye make up was dark gray and smokey, my eyelashes were thick and long. My hair was spiral curled and shiny and left down. I looked in the mirror to assess Alice's handiwork. I really did look gorgeous unlike my usual plain self. "Alice you are a miracle worker!"

"Psssht…" she waved her hand to act like it was not a big deal whatsoever.

I hugged her and kissed her cheek, "Isabella Marie! You're going to get lip gloss all over me!" she wiped off her cheek and threw me a glare.

"You know you love me Ali."

"You're a lucky one Swan."

I agreed with her and we made our way down to the bottom level to meet Alex.

He was on the couch watching re-runs of Desperate Housewives when he saw us come out of the elevator. "Ladies! You look fab!" He kissed our cheeks European style and held his arms out for us to places ours in.

"Thanks Lex, you look mighty fine yourself." He was wearing a stylish plaid button up and dark wash destroyed jeans and a pair of black dress shoes. He looked sexy; if he were straight I'd date him.

"Thank you my dear."

He escorted us out to the front of the building and Alice hailed us a cab. We always agreed to take a cap on clubbing nights in case we all got a little tipsy and were unable to drive.

The cabbie pulled up to _Vanity, _our favorite club, and dropped us off. Alex paid him and ushered us up to the front of the line. This was one of the clubs the Emmett owns so we got in without even saying anything to the bouncer.

We walked in and straight to the VIP soundproof room upstairs. Emmett had specifically built this room for me because the loud music gave me a headache and I sometimes needed peace and quiet.

The bouncer guarding the VIP room nodded at us and opened the door.

We threw our clutches on the table and sat down on the plush lime green couches. I could feel the music pulsing through the entire club and I looked down at all the people pushed together dancing on each other. A couple of girls were table dancing and stripping with bottles of tequila in their hands. Classy. I recognized a few of the regulars up at the bar talking to the bartenders, Aaden and Tommy.

There was a knock at the door and in walked our favorite waitress, Eden. She wore the sleek black dress that was designed by Alice. Every waitress had one in order to promote Alice's designs. Eden had creamy chocolate skin, a product of being biracial. Her mom was white and her dad was black. She had bright blue eyes and thick, curly black hair that was a few inches above her butt. Her legs were endless and her body was killer. She, like most of the waitresses here, is a model that needs extra money in between jobs.

"Hey girls! You look amazing! What are you guys up to tonight?" She flashed us a brilliant white smile and handed us our favorite drinks, mine was a martini.

"Thanks, and we are celebrating." I said as I gave her a sly smile.

She knew exactly what I was talking about, "YOU GOT THE INTERNSHIP! CONGRATS BABE!"

I stood up to accept her hug and to thank her.

She looked out the window and spotted an open table, "I hate to leave you guys but there is a table full of old guys who look loaded and my rent is due tomorrow! Catch you guys later right?" We nodded and she took off before and of the other waitresses got to the geezers.

"Bella and Alex! I need to let go of all my pent up energy let's go!"

We quickly got up and followed her onto the dance floor. 'Top of the World' by the Pussycat Dolls was playing loudly.

Alice went straight to the middle and squeezed me and Alex in beside her.

We grinded against each other and rocked our hips quickly and surprisingly gracefully. I wasn't much of a dancer but I had gotten better ever since I started going clubbing.

After two songs of nonstop dancing I was absolutely dead. I need alcohol, fast.

I told my friends that I was going up to the bar and asked if they wanted anything, they didn't.

I reached the bar finally and went straight to Aaden to order a few shots of tequila.

"Hey sis what can I getcha?" All the bartenders were like my older brothers, they were always making sure no guys were hitting on me or they would cut me off before I got too drunk.

"Shot of vodka. And a Sex in the Beach."

He handed me the shot and mixed my drink as he congratulated me on the internship, "Emmett called all of us as soon as you told him." He explained.

"Thanks." I downed my shot and sipped on the Sex on the Beach. Aaden went to tend to another customer.

A man came up to me and sat down on the neighboring stool. He had short, gelled, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a baby face.

He appraised my body and smiled and finally met my face.

He tried to look suave. He failed. "How do you like your eggs in the morning sweetheart?"

I snorted at his lame pick-up line, "Unfertilized." I smiled sweetly.

"Your feisty, I like them feisty. By the way I'm Mike Newton. Are you into foreplay?" Who the hell asks that kind of question?

"Well Mike I know three little words that will make your day." He leaned closer and I winked at Aaden and he handed me the water hose. "Go to hell."

I squeezed the handle and aimed it at Mike. The expression on his face was beyond priceless. He looked pissed of and shock. "Aww, Mikey you're all wet." I smiled and walked away.

**Ahh! Okay what did you think? Is it a lost cause? I promise it will get better.**

**Also I barely have a fashion sense so if you do have a fashion sense please give me some ideas for outfits and such, it would help me out a ton!!!**

**I have visuals of the dresses that the girls wore so check them out on my profile.**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?-- review or PM (:**

**----Devyn! **


	2. All The Good Ones

Your reviews were amazing thanks sooo much! I'm glad you actually enjoyed the first chapter! Without any further blabbing on my part…. Chapter two!

**All the good ones…**

**BPOV**

It had been an amazing week following the letter. All my friends and I did was shop and party with a little bit of work thrown in there but we mostly let one of the other workers, Chantress, work instead of us.

The night before my internship started it was ridiculously hard to fall asleep. I tossed and turned for what seemed like hours on end, but finally I managed to do it.

In my groggy sleeping state I could hear hushed tones and whispers but I couldn't make out words. A dim light shone on me and I threw the blankets over my head. I heard a crash and a few giggles. And to top that all off I felt something licking my face and I heard Alex, "FiFi get off of Bells, eww stop lickin' her!"

That was it, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON HERE!? It's like 5 in the morning!"

I am not a morning person.

Alex and Alice immediately froze and put their hands quickly behind there backs looking like kids who just got in trouble for stealing cookies or some shit.

They were standing in my closet door; Alex picked up his Pomeranian, Princess Fiona or FiFi for short, off the ground and patted her head.

Alice skipped over and plopped herself down on my bed, Alex did the same. "Bella we are coming to help you pick out your outfit for the first day, and its 4 in the morning not 5 silly."

"Fucking hell, I'm going back to bed I will talk to you bitches at 7 when its more appropriate to be awake." I lay back down on my bed and hid underneath my bedspread hoping they'd leave.

Of course they wouldn't. I heard Alice's small, quick footsteps exit my room but I could still feel Alex's presence. They couldn't make me get out of bed, no way in hell.

I heard the sound of running water and Alex leaned down and whispered, "Sorry hun this is for your own good."

He lifted me up and placed me over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes and started carrying me out of my room. I pounded my fists on his back and tried my best to wiggle free, "Alex if you let me go I will buy you two new Lacoste polos." You could usually bribe Alex with designer clothing but he wasn't giving.

"Low blow B, I mean those are like totally in. But my mom just sent me a few nes, nice try though, you almost got me on that one."

He stopped and opened the door to my bathroom. It was steamy and warm. Oh I get it, "Alex I swear on my Jimmy Choo's that if you put me in the shower I will burn your D&G handbag!" He gasped.

"I have nothing to worry about sweetie, it's in my safe."

He opened the door to my shower and gingerly threw me in. The hot water soaked through my silk pajama bottoms and top, it was burning hot and honestly, it felt pretty damn amazing. The laughter stopped as soon as my friends left my bathroom.

I peeled off my soaking wet pajamas and threw them into a wet heap on my bathroom floor. I took a long shower making sure my legs were hairless and my hair was impeccably clean and smelling good. I washed my body three times, not wanting to scare off my new co-workers with my BO.

I stepped out and dried myself off and put on my robe. I brushed through my hair and washed my face.

When I walked into my room there were five different dresses lying on my bed and Alex and Alice were standing debating on which one I should wear. There was a long pink one, a tight and super short yellow one, a bubble shaped blue one, a green one that was ruffly all over and a white and gray short one.

I walked over to the white and gray dress and picked it up, "This one, it's casual yet business appropriate, the colors aren't to flashy and it fits my like a glove. Not to mention it's very modern and fashionable." I smiled and went to hang up the other dresses.

Alice started reading my acceptance letter, _"For our first day interns should wear something that is office appropriate and stylish. Males should wear trousers and a dress shirt and females should wear dresses. I will discuss the dress code on your first day. Any dress code violations will result in termination of internship." _

Alex piped up, "I think that dress fits that description perfectly." Alice nodded in agreement.

I changed into my dress. It was white on the top and gray on the bottom. It had a v-neck and an empire waist sash that was thick and tied in the back. The skirt was pleated and went to right above my knee. It hugged my curves and showed off my cleavage. The colors seemed to make my pale skin radiate and glow.

"Wow girl that dress is fabulous!"

"I second that, now let's go to my bathroom and make you perfect!"

I did as she said and we all three got into the elevator along with FiFi. The elevator finally creaked to a stop on Alice's level and Alice and I got out, Alex said he was going downstairs to prepare breakfast for all of us and to feed FiFi.

We made our way to Alice's 'salon' and Ali quickly sat me down on the pink stool she had placed in front of the mirror. Alice stood in front of me and tapped her finger on her chin in deep thought.

She swiftly walked over to her makeup drawer and pulled out a large bag the said 'Black Tones' on it in hot pink sharpie. She dug through another bag labeled 'Foundations' and found my shade. She got out all of her brushes and laid them out like a surgeon laid out his surgical tools.

She cracked her knuckles and started applying my foundation. She put it on evenly and flawlessly. She followed that up with a dark gray eye shadow, charcoal liner, and black mascara. For my lips she put on a nude shimmery gloss that made my lips appear as if they were twice as full. I looked in the mirror at my new reflection, "Alice whoa, I mean you've done my makeup over a thousand times and I've never looked this good. You are going to have to teach me your secret."

"Bella you look better than good, you are utterly gorgeous. And I haven't even done your hair!"

I just laughed and gazed at myself in the mirror, I'm not one bit conceited but I really did look beautiful. My big brown eyes looked lively and deep. My eyebrows were perfect and my lips were full. My skin was glowing and my cheekbones and jaw line looked angular and soft at the same time.

Alice pulled out her blow dryer and started to dry my damp dark brown locks. It only took around five minutes before she was straightening it. After it was stick straight she pulled half up but left my side bangs down. She took some pieces down to let them frame around my face. She added shine spray to finish off her masterpiece and kissed her fingertips and said, "Voila!"

I looked quickly in the mirror, already knowing that I looked as amazing as I was gonna get and I hugged Alice tightly, "Alice you are a miracle worker, I owe you!"

She just laughed, "I know, I know."

I looked at her questioningly, "Shoes and jewelry?"

"I've got you covered."

She quickly ran to her room and came back with a pair of white sling-back pumps and stacked flower rings, one was silver, the 2nd was a color in between silver and black and the third was black. The outfit was complete.

Alice stepped back and took in my appearance, she muttered, "Perfect." Before grabbing my hand to take me in the elevator and into the kitchen for breakfast.

The smell of bacon and eggs hit me like a brick wall. I started running to the table, I was starving. "Lexie! This looks amazing! It smells even better." I took a dramatic deep breath to show my point. I grabbed my fork and started shoving the eggs into my mouth.

Alice and Alex both daintily nibbled on their food, they made me feel like such a pig. Alice snickered at me, "You should be thankful that your metabolism is like the fucking roadrunner or you'd be the size of a sumo wrestler."

We all laughed and quietly ate our breakfast.

After we were all finished I went up to my bathroom to brush my teeth and reapply my lip-gloss that got taken off when I ate.

I got downstairs and helped my friends clean up the dishes. I looked up at the clock, it was 7:38. I had to be at the studio by 8 o'clock. "Guys I've got to get going, Alice thanks for the styling and Alex thanks for the delicious food!"

Alex nodded his head in thanks, "You're the one who taught me how to cook remember? Anyways good luck sweetie!" He gave me a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Bella I know you'll do great, but good luck anyway." I thanked them again and headed off to Rosalie Hale's studio.

As soon as I exited the building I stepped onto the street to hail a cab. One quickly arrived and I told the Japanese cabbie the address.

We arrived in about 10 minutes, it was a good thing that traffic was slow today or I wouldn't have made it on time.

I paid the cab driver and step out onto the sidewalk. I looked at my new place of employment; it was a normal looking two-story building. The front was completely made of steel making it modern looking. The sign said Rosalie Hale in big bold letters. The two display windows had 4 mannequins that showed off some of her newer designs.

A 40-ish man running into me to hurry to wherever the hell he was going interrupted my worshiping moment. People in L.A. are so rude sometimes.

I shook off my irritation and headed inside. My stomach was in knots, I think I might vomit.

I ignored the urge to go and run and hide in my loft once I stepped inside.

The walls were painted lime green and pink. People were casually sitting in the lounge area waiting for customers to come in. It was overall a relaxed atmosphere, definitely not what I was expecting- at all.

A girl in a pink flowing dress came up to me and stuck out her hand, she was cute with olive skin and long black hair and dark eyes, "Hi I'm Angela. I am Ms. Hale's assistant, you may go up the staircase and turn to your left and you'll arrive in the office. Good luck." Her smile was warm and comforting. I thanked her and proceeded up the stairs.

The crystal door that was labeled 'Main Office' looked scary and intimidating, but that was only because of the sounds that were coming from behind it.

A shrill voice was shouting, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU IMBECILES ARE DOING? THIS IS BULLSHIT! GET OUT OF MY FACE ALL OF YOU NOW!"

I heard scattering and then complete silence. Then the sound of heels clicking on the granite floors. I door jerked open and Rosalie Hale ran straight into me. Fuckin fuck.

"Watch it, who the hell are you?" She was pissed off and her eyes were shooting daggers at me, and she still look inhumanly gorgeous. Her blue eyes were like the hope diamond and her long wavy blonde hair went past her breasts. Her body was goddess material and her outfit was perfect- of course.

"I… I… I am Isabella Swan, I'm one of your new interns ma'am."

"Oh yes. Well what the hell are you standing around here for? Go into the office, Mitchell will tell you what to do." Her venomous tone made me feel inferior and terrified. She huffed off down the staircase plastering a fake smile on her face to talk to the newly arriving customers.

I opened the door to the office and stepped in. It was a complete and total opposite from the downstairs store.

It was cold, the walls were a pale gray and everything was metal and steel. And I was literally freezing my ass off. The floors were dark gray granite and the chairs were stainless steel, matching the desks. I walked up to a Hispanic man who had in sapphire colored contacts and a blinding white smile.

"Uh, hi are you Mitchell?" I hated meeting new people, but he seemed nice enough to get along with.

"Yes are you a new intern honey?" His feminine voice instantly reminded me of Alex's and it made a small smile spread across my lips.

"Yes I am, Isabella Swan."

He took my outstretched hand, "Nice to meet you now take a seat over there," he pointed to a small conference table with 5 other people, 2 guys and 3 girls. "And Ms. Hale will meet with you all shortly."

"Thanks." He smiled and walked away.

I slowly made my way over the table with the other interns. I pulled out a chair and it made a nails-on-the-chalkboard sound. Everyone turned and looked at me, my face turned crimson. I tried to hide behind my hair.

The person beside me snickered. I turned to look at he/she. It was a he. He turned to meet my gaze. I tried to turn away but I was stuck, his beauty paralyzed me. His green eyes could only be compared to the color and brilliancy of a natural emerald. Behind his full pouty lips sat a set of dazzling white teeth that were perfectly straight. His jaw line was straight and rugged covered by stubbly facial hair. His cheekbones were high and chiseled like a sculpture. His hair was an organized mess; the bronze/coppery color was unique but gorgeous.

This man was God.

He smiled at me and looked away. Embarrassing much?

He dressed in khaki trousers and a baby blue Hollister button-up that was untucked and the sleeves were rolled up to right below his elbows. He radiated sex. I suppressed a moan; that would've just added to my embarrassment.

I looked around to the other interns. One of the girls had white corn silk hair that was just passed her shoulders, her blue eyes and high cheekbones made her very attractive. The second girl beside her had auburn hair and dull green eyes; she was plain looking but pretty nonetheless. And the third girl had russet skin and long, wavy, black hair that went down to her waist. She was much prettier than the other two girls and myself put together in my opinion. The guy sitting beside the man/God had slicked back black hair and a severe acne problem.

Just then the office door was thrown open and stilettos were clacking against the hard floor.

Ms. Hale was standing in the front of the table looking powerful and gorgeous. She sat down in a huge black chair. "Good morning interns. As you all know I am Ms. Hale and I will be choosing one of you to become a full time employee as a designer at my company. First off let's do some introductions. You start." She motioned towards me and I reluctantly spoke up.

"Isabella Swan."

Man/God spoke next. "Edward Cullen." The corn silk girl and the auburn girl both winked seductively making themselves look like idiots. Edward rolled his eyes.

Maybe he wasn't into amazingly pretty girls. Or girls in general. I stopped at my judgmental thoughts when acne boy introduced himself, "Eric Yorkie."

The gorgeous black haired girl was next, "Leah Clearwater."

The corn silk girl introduced herself as Lauren Mallory and the auburn haired girl was Jessica Stanley.

Ms. Hale started rattling off about times and duties expected of the interns. She handed out a sheet that was labeled 'Dress Code'.

'Mondays through Thursdays the women are expected to be in dresses or skirts that are office appropriate, no slacks or trousers. Heels must be worn. Men are to wear dark or black jeans or trousers with dress shirts. Dress shoes are the only thing accepted. Dress must be in fashion. Nothing from last season will be tolerated.

On Fridays women may wear skinny jeans and a dressy top with flats or heels. Men may wear dark or light jeans, lightly destroyed only. They may wear polos or collared shirts or a shirt with a vest. They may wear any type of shoe except for tennis shoes.

Any dress code violators will be fired immediately.'

After I was through reading it I noticed that the only people left in the room were the interns.

I got up and went over to the water fountain. I looked over at the table and noticed that Jessica and Lauren were throwing themselves all over Edward, it was beyond pathetic. He said something to them, rolled his eyes and got up and walked into the restrooms.

Jessica and Lauren walked toward the water fountain that I was still standing by. Jessica whispered to Lauren, "All the good ones are gay." She was obviously referring to Edward.

Edward the man/God was gay. Figures.

**So… what did you think of bitchy Rosalie? How did you like this chapter?**

**I also have a visual of Bella's dress on my profile, check it out please!**

**Again if you are into fashion PM me with some ideas or websites that sell cute clothes.**

**Thanks for reading!!!**

**----Devyn!**


	3. Partners

Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot (: and also thanks to all of you who added MTBIW to your alerts and favorites lists!

**Disclaimer… I don't own it SM does.**

Partners

**EPOV**

Jessica and Lauren both surrounded me at the desk for all the interns once Ms. Hale was out of sight. To say I was frightened was an understatement.

It was Lauren who spoke to me first. "Edward you look totally amazing today. Don't you think Jess?" Jessica nodded her head ferociously.

"Thanks, I really must be going now." My accent must have attracted them immediately because they moved closer to me.

Jessica elbowed her friend, "Laur men with accents are totally in and sexy."

"That they are Jess. Edward what do you say about Jessica, me, and you tonight, my place, in the hot tub?"

Jessica winked in what she thought was a seductive manner. "Not interested. Sorry girls."

They looked hurt but not defeated, Lauren's next words didn't surprise me one bit. "Are you like gay or something?" People like Lauren automatically assume I'm gay for one of three reasons; 1- I am into fashion. 2- I like taking care of myself. And my personal favorite I have just rejected them and they don't think its because I am not interested in them, they think it's because I'm not interested in their gender.

It's such bullshit, I mean bloody hell! Why are people so judgmental these days?

I didn't have a polite response to her comment I just rolled my eyes and went into the restroom.

BPOV

It is my third day of being an intern, no one has gotten fired yet but Eric Yorkie got extremely close because he spilt Ms. Hale's latte all over the office.

I hadn't really talked to any of the other interns mostly because the boss had us up to our ears in papers that went over her experience in the industry and she handed out multiple information packets that told us the evolutionary history of fashion and the up and coming styles of today. We all already knew all of this stuff I mean we all graduated from major fashion and design colleges.

Yesterday Rosalie had announced that we would start our first test of the internship and that she would tell us what it was today. I hope we would actually get to design something for a change, that's why I signed up for this, to design clothing for _thee_ Rosalie Hale.

I made my way to the office on Wednesday morning in a chipper mood. I was wearing a two-tone dress. It was a pale petal pink on the top with ruffles on the chest. The bottom was black and pencil shaped. It was very sophisticated and classy; Alice designed it just for me for getting my internship.

When I entered the office I was the first in besides Mitchell I was beginning to think that he never left the office he was the first one in and the last one out. He gave me a gentle hug and kissed both of my cheeks, "Morning Bella darling how are you doing today?"

I smiled, "I'm great thanks," I leaned in close to whisper. "Do you have any idea of what the test is?"

He look at my disapprovingly, "Tsk tsk, Bella hasn't anyone ever told you that good things come to those who wait."

I huffed in defeat and walked over to the stainless steel intern table. I sat down in the seat farthest away from Ms. Hale's seat.

I knew it would be another 20 minutes until the other interns got here and another 45 minutes before Rosalie got here. She was always 'fashionably late'.

I picked up my black Gucci Darwin leather backpack style handbag and dug through it. I found a pack of gum, a note from Alice reminding me to pick up the dry cleaning, my blackberry, my planner, a compact mirror, and finally I found what I was looking for; my old beat up copy of _Wuthering Heights._ It was probably one of my favorite books; I've read it a countless number of times. I pulled it out and began to read_. _Before I knew it I was on page 84.

"_Wuthering Heights?_" A smooth, velvety voice covered with a thick British accent interrupted my reading.

I looked up; Edward was standing beside me, he was British? He was looking down at me with a sexy crooked grin. His green eyes seemed impossibly deep and endless. He cleared his throat.

"Uh.. I like the classics, this one especially."

"I can tell." I gave him a questioning look, "It's ripped up at the binding, the poor things been through hell."

I laughed lightly at that, "I guess I do need a new copy." I dog eared my page and put the book back into my purse.

Edward sat down in the chair beside me, "I'm Edward Cullen."

"I know, ehrr, I mean you introduced yourself last week to the group," I stopped my rambling with a deep breath, "Bella Swan." He took my hand in his.

I jumped back beside a jolt of energy surged through my body when our hands met. His expression was bewildered; perhaps he was shocked as well.

As if on queue the others walked in together.

Leah looked as gorgeous as ever; she sat down in the chair beside mine and gave me a shy smile.

Lauren and Jessica looked at me and giggled, "Bella what the hell are you wearing?" Lauren sneered, she really shouldn't do that. It makes her look uglier than she already is.

My face flushed and I suddenly felt self conscience, Leah threw them a disgusted look, "Look bitches I'm tired of your shit, and by the way ruffles are in right now so shut your herpes covered mouths." She threw a magazine with a model in a ruffled dress similar to mine at them. It landed right in front of Lauren, her mouth snapped shut.

Edward snickered while I quietly thanked Leah. She had a satisfied look on her face.

The office door was again thrown open dramatically and The Queen herself walked in. "Alright internees let's get to business. Mitchell do you have my latte?"

Mitchell scurried over with an inappropriately large Starbucks cup and handed it to Ms. Hale.

She sat down in her seat and looked over at Lauren. "Miss Mallory." Her tone was sweet and calm.

Lauren's face lit up with hope. "Yes Ms. Hale."

"That fake Dolce is from two years ago. I never want to see that poor excuse of a dress ever again. This is your only warning. Are we understood?" Her voice was laced with venom and yet she was still smiling.

Lauren could only nod, she was in shock.

Rosalie continued, "Okay so for your first test you will be working in partners. Each pair will be designing two pieces for my collection. You need to make one evening dress and a daytime dress. The pair with the best design will have their pieces in my upcoming fall collection. The pairs will be Leah and Eric, Lauren and Jessica, and Edward and Bella. Don't screw this up people. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go get a facial and more coffee. Oh and by the way the designs will be viewed by myself on Monday. Good luck." She model-walked through the door to make a grand exit.

The others dissipated into their pairs and Edward turned to me. "So partner what would you like to do?"

EmPOV

I had a rough night at the club last night. Two of my bartenders called in sick and the other was in Colorado doing God knows what. So that left Aaden and myself to tend to the customers. Not to mention that the Black Eyed Peas made a special appearance so our crowd and the demand for alcohol doubled.

I threw on my Ray-Bans and walked out of my penthouse apartment and down to my black 2010 Cadillac Escalade SRX.

I needed some type of caffeine fast if I was going to make it through the day.

I wish today could've been one of the days that I could sleep in, but unfortunately I had a meeting with Rihanna at 11, Lil Wayne at 2:30 and the Pussycat Dolls at 4. Each was interested in performing at _Vanity_ sooner or later so I had to go meet with them to set up the dates and times. I also had to speak with the managers to ask if they wanted any promotional help.

I pulled into the local Starbucks and parked my car in the tiny lot. I sat in my car for a few moments and took off my glasses; I rubbed my eyes and slapped my face a few times to try to wake myself up.

I got out of my SUV and made my way inside. I was thinking on the many choices that I could choose from the mocha cappuccino or the vanilla bean frappe? So many choices… Ah to hell with it I'll- _WHAM_

"OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD." I just ran into the most amazingly gorgeous woman I have ever seen in my 25 years of life. And now thanks to my Dumbass she has steaming hot latte all over her expensive looking outfit.

"Oh my shit! I am so sorry ma'am. I didn't see you I swear. Is there anything I can do to help?" I was frantic, I grabbed a handful of napkins and started pressing them onto her blouse- is that the right word?- to try and soak up the liquid.

"You've got to be joking right? This is a Dior original! It was imported from Paris! Fuck now I'm all wet." She looked straight into my eyes like she was shooting lasers.

I tried to lighten up the mood, "That's not the only way I can make you wet."

"Pig!" She slapped me hard. I rubbed my jaw and chased after her.

"Miss! Please wait, I'm really sorry I just need a filter or some shit to cover my mouth to keep all of the stupid thoughts out. I don't think before I speak at all, please forgive me. I will buy you a new shirt and I'll throw in a new pair of shoes." I wiggled my eyebrows.

She still looked pissed. Fuck. She glared at me again, "Fine, but you better get you're wallet ready. I'm expensive."

"Trust me, I can handle it."

She stepped out on to the road to hail a cab; I grabbed her arm and led her to my car.

BPOV

"Okay Edward, what would you like to do for the day dress?" I questioned him, he was deep in thought.

"Bella I'd actually prefer to hear your ideas." His accent was undeniably and unbearably sexy. His voice was soft and smooth like silk.

"Uh... well I kind of want to do something different, you know, unexpected? We aren't going to get anywhere by blending in." I looked away, hoping he would except my philosophy and not laugh in my face.

He crookedly grinned and met my eyes. His jade orbs left me breathless. They were flawless. Nothing obstructed them not even the tiniest fleck of brown or blue to be found. "Bella Swan I do believe that you're brill." It took me a second to figure out his British slang.

We drew out our many ideas for our day dress down on a piece of blank white paper. We ended up with six different designs and we debated on which one to choose for what seemed like forever. We decided on the one where we had collaborated the most. It was different and definitely Rosalie Hale worthy if I do say so myself.

"Bella I think we have ourselves a winner. It's one bloody hell of a dress!" I had to laugh at that one; he just shook his head and smiled.

"I... uh I like your accent." I blushed, of course.

He just smiled, "I like yours."

God, oh God why does this man have to be a homosexual!? Life is not fair.

"So I was thinking we could do a slate blue or a plum color. Or if you don't like those you could pick out the colors, it's up to you. I don't mind what color it is-" He put his hand up to my mouth to silence my never ending tirade.

"Slate blue is in right now and is a great color to work with. It's perfect. I'm a lucky bastard to be working with you Bella."

"Um…. you do realize you just called yourself a bastard don't you?"

"Oh so sorry, I forgot that I'm not in England. I'll try my best to speak in American slang for you." All I could really do was laugh.

"So I suppose we should go to the fabric store around the corner to find our slate blue fabric."

"Yeah good idea, let me just grab my purse." I went over to my cubbyhole where I had placed my purse earlier and took it out.

Edward was waiting patiently by the door. He held out the crook of his elbow and I placed my hand there. The tingling sensation shocked me once again but I liked it, almost a little too much.

The walk was silent yet comfortable, I genuinely enjoyed being around him, even if we didn't talk I didn't feel pressured or awkward like I had with the numerous other guys I had been around.

We entered_ Fabriqué _and went straight to the blue shades aisle. The aisle started out with the light blues with tints of green, then it progressed to true light blue and then the shades proceeded to get darker the farther back you went.

Slate blue is a blue with a bit of charcoal-ness mixed into it. Edward walked a little bit ahead of me while I was admiring the many shades of blue fabrics, touching each one. "Bella dear I've found a couple slate blues come and help decide which one you like the best."

I walked quickly over to him only stumbling once or twice. Nothing too embarrassing. He had out three samples of fabric all the exact same color. "Uh Edward I'd hate to burst your bubble but those are all the exact same color."

"Duh Bella, but they are different textures. There is a silk, a cotton, and a spandex-polyester material."

I thought long and hard about which fabric to choose, the polyester/spandex could end up disastrous, I took it out of his hands and placed it onto the shelf.

"Okay so now we are left with the silk and the cotton." I stated the options out loud.

"Well the cotton is nice but the silk is just simply pukka. I say we go with the silk."

"Yeah nice choice I mean cotton is a little too normal for this design. And what the hell does pukka mean?"

"It means smashing or amazing." He laughed and smiled at me.

When we got up to the register to pay I pulled out my wallet. We had only bought two yards of silk fabric but silk was expensive so it totaled about $50.

Edward put his hand on mine, the electricity went through my body again, "Bella don't be absurd I am buying."

"How about we split it fifty-fifty?" I handed him twenty-five dollars and he reluctantly took it and handed it to the cashier who was staring at him. She definitely was stalker potential.

"Enjoy your day." She handed Edward the bag of silk as she spoke directly to him. I rolled my eyes. She glared at me.

We left and began our way back to work. It was a sunny 80-degree day outside and there was a light breeze that made the heat bearable.

Even though the silence was comfortable I wanted to talk to him, to get to know him better. "So you're from England?"

"How'd you know?" His voice was light, joking. "I grew up in London. I graduated high school there and moved here when I was 18 to pursue a career in fashion."

"What college did you go to?"

"FIDM, actually it was my first choice."

"I went to FIDM too! I wonder why I never saw you around."

"I went to the OC branch. The apartments are cheaper."

"I went to the LA branch." I paused for a moment, "Are your parents happy about your chosen career?"

"My father would've rather seen me go to Oxford to learn the practice of medicine like he did, and my mother would be happy with me even if I chose to be a mass murderer. But I am happy with it and that's all that matters."

"Are they okay with it now?"

"They've come to terms with it. They realize that it's too late to try to change my mind."

We were at the building now and we quickly headed up to the office.

Everyone was gone- except the office's permanent fixture Mitchell. We grabbed our things and both headed for the door. Edward looked at me and grinned, my breath caught in my throat, "Bella would you like me to walk you back to your home?"

"Yeah-"

Mitchell interrupted, "Bella Ms. Hale would like you to go down to the mailroom in the basement and get her mail and then place it on her desk, I would do it but I'm swamped with work. Sorry hun."

"It's not a problem." I smiled and turned back to the God, "Sorry, I will probably be stuck here for about 5 more minutes and I have some errands to run before I go home. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes you will. It was a pleasure working with you today." He hesitated, he grabbed my Blackberry out of my hand, he tapped the touch screen a few times and handed it back to me, "Give me a ring if you need anything." He grabbed my hand a kissed it and left.

"Mmm mmm mmm honey he is one fine hunk of man candy."

"Why don't you go after him then Mitchie. He would totally go for you. If you were straight I would."

"Honey that boy is straighter than a newly pressed pencil skirt." I laughed at his comparison.

"No he's gay, trust me. I better go get the mail so I can go home." I hugged Mitchell and kissed his cheek, "See you tomorrow."

"Hasta la vista sista frand." I giggled and made my way down to the mailroom where I had never actually been before.

I tried to remember the directions that Mitchell had given us earlier this week. I walked down the cement staircase, took a left and then a right and ended up in front of a door that said 'MAILROOM" in big black letters.

I opened the creaky door and made my way inside. The room was small and dim. There was a large copier and fax machine sitting in the corner along with a large white cart filled with letters. I rang the bell that sat on the desk. A few seconds later a man came out.

The man was gorgeous. He had russet skin and black eyes. Muscles ripped through his shockingly tall body. His shaggy black hair framed his chiseled face. I recognized him immediately. "Aren't you Jacob Black?"

He smiled cockily at me; his teeth were a brilliant white. "The one and only."

"Why are you down here, shouldn't you be out at a photo shoot somewhere and not in a tiny mailroom?"

"Yeah. But my dad does work here on a daily basis but he is feeling a little under the weather so I offered to work for him tonight and tomorrow since it is my vacation week." He smiled and looked over my body. "I haven't seen you before, and I have been in here a lot." He was one of Rosalie's favorite models and she had them here often to attract more girls wandering around outside peeking in the windows. The woman was a genius.

"I'm Bella Swan, I'm one of the new interns." I looked at him shyly and he was still smiling.

"I'm guessing you're down here to get the mail?"

"You'd be guessing right." He left the room for only a moment and came back with a pile of white envelopes in his hand. "Here you are."

I looked at the stack and saw I small piece of paper with his name and number scrawled on it. _Smooth. _I quietly laughed.

"Call me whenever you're free Bella. I'm always open for you." He winked and I left.

I left the stack of mail on her desk in a neat pile and left. It only took a minute for me to hail cab. I stopped at the market to get a few food items for the dinner I was planning to make tomorrow night.

When I got home the aroma of grilled cheese greeted me. Alex rushed out of the kitchen and hugged me. "Bella! How was your day?"

I told him about the project and how great Edward was. I told him about our design and how excited I was to make it. I added in the Jake story and told him in detail about his amazing good looks and charm. After I finished my story Alex asked me something I was not expecting at all. "Bella we could so totally go on a double date! Will you set me up with Edward!?"

**I tried to get this up fast and I actually wrote a lot this time! Thanks again for your reviews for last chapter, you guys are amazing!**

**Also do you want me to write about Rose and Em's shopping date or should I just leave that tiny bit out?**

**As always comments, questions concerns -- PM or Review!**

**----Devyn (:**


	4. Scandalous Shopping

Hey! Thanks again for your amazing-ness, for those you who wanted Em and Rose's shopping trip, here you go!

**I don't own Twilight, but I can dream can't I?**

RPOV

Emmett claimed he could handle shopping with me. Ha, yeah right.

The ride to the local mall was loud; he found it completely necessary to play his rap music at full volume. I sat there with my fingers in my ears trying to block out the noise. He didn't notice my silent plea.

The man was attractive I'll give him that. He was talk and bulky, you could see his muscles through his tight shirt. Men with muscles are a huge turn on for me. His dimpled smile showed off a set million watt teeth that left me breathless. His curly brown hair and blue eyes made him- if possible- even more perfect. To add to it the man obviously had money, even though money doesn't matter to me in a relationship because I already have enough of it.

He pulled into a handicapped-parking place. "You do know that parking here is illegal right?"

He just grinned devilishly at me. "My dad got in an accident a few years back and had to be in a wheel chair, they gave us this pass." He hung the blue handicapped permit on his review mirror; I gave him a look of sheer disapproval. "What? It's hard to find parking in LA."

I just shook my head and got out of his Escalade. He can around to my side and put his arm around my waist. If any other guy had done this than he would be kneed in the groin and shoved into oncoming traffic. But I didn't shrug it off, it felt nice there, natural even.

I took a deep breath, he smelled like Axe and Gain. A very nice combination. I looked up at him and gave him my best smile, he reciprocated.

The walk to the front doors of Saks Fifth Avenue was very short thanks to our close parking space.

He actually opened the door for me, "Chivalry isn't dead after all."

"I can be a gentleman when I'm not spilling coffee on gorgeous women." I just laughed at him and went in.

I headed off to the 'Women's Apparel' department. Emmett rushed quickly beside me; I think he was breaking a sweat. "I now know how women keep their legs in such amazing shape."

I started going through the many racks of designer dresses, "Emmett you might want to go sit down, this could take awhile."

"I like watching you shop, it's entertaining." He wrapped his arms around my waist and moved my hair off of my neck and kissed the sensitive skin there. Chills went through my body.

I laughed nervously, "Suit yourself Mr. Swan." Why did that sound familiar? I dismissed the thought quickly when I saw a stunning Herve Leger dress. Okay so stunning was an under statement. Magnificent, gorgeous, perfect, and marvelous were all much more proper adjectives.

I ran over to it as fast as my Oscar De La Renta pumps would take me.

I snatched the first size 2 that I found off the rack in record time. Emmett appeared behind me out of thin air. "Okay so are we done?"

"Haha! That was a good one Emmett, you're funny." His expression was full of shock as I handed him the miracle dress and walked off to another rack.

I had to give him credit, he was handling this very well and I wasn't the easiest person to shop with. He just followed me around the store like a puppy dog obediently holding all of my choices for me.

I had picked out around 5 more dresses and a blouse or two. I found a pair of black Jimmy Choo pumps and a black handbag that I absolutely adored.

I led him into the dressing room so that I could model the clothes for him and he could decide which dress to buy. I told him to sit on the couch in the waiting area of the dressing room, he did as I said.

The first dress I tried on was a Dolce and Gabbana two-tone ruched dress; it was a metallic beige on the top and a maroon color on the bottom. It hugged my curves pretty well and the colors accented my blonde hair. When I came out his jaw dropped and told me it was stunning. I smiled and changed into my second dress.

It was a simple white to blue ombre silk dress designed by Madison Marcus. It was spaghetti strapped and criss-crossed in the back, it was loose and flowed away from my body. My blue eyes popped with the gorgeous blue tones. I stepped out shyly, not so sure about it. "Rosalie Hale you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He gave me an adorable dimpled grin. This was going in the buy pile.

The third dress was edgy and modern. It was designed by the Black Hearts Brigade. It's a blood red color with a dramatic black falcon print on it. It features a scoop neckline and the natural sleeves hang off the shoulder but also has chain straps. It hangs loose on my body but still looks great. Emmett approved and I moved onto my fourth dress.

My butterfly style sleeved, printed dress had a square neckline and went to my mid thigh. Diane Von Furstenberg designed it. It was simply gorgeous. Emmett told me it looked great. I'm surprised he wasn't bored to tears.

The Queue dress I had picked out was pink with a black band. It was ruched and strapless. Emmett appreciated the tightness of the dress when I did a slow spin for him.

I finally got to try on my amazing Herve Leger dress. Emmett would be drooling when I stepped out in it. The armor-trimmed dress was skin-tight and gray; it featured an all over seaming detail. It had a single strap going from the right side of my dress to my left shoulder. The metallic armor trims the top line and continues to trim the back. It ended about 8 inches above my knee.

I sauntered out of the dressing room and revealed my dress. Emmett's eyes flickered up from the lingerie magazine that he was looking at and met my eyes. "Oi." That was the only word I could get out of him.

"Oh I guess you don't like it." I gave him a fake pout and started to walk into the dressing room.

"Erhm, I, speechless… no words… come back." I turned around and walked slowly over to him.He gulped.

I looked at him through my eyelashes. "So you like it."

He nodded quickly. I giggled and went back into the room to change. I heard him let out a huge breath. I liked the effect I was having on him.

Before we went to check out I grabbed a pair of Yves Saint-Laurent T-strap heels, a Mary Norton rose clutch and an Alexander McQueen satchel beg.

Our total was $10,230.27, including tax. The saleslady placed my purchases into the bag and I pulled out my debit card.

Emmett plucked it out of the saleslady's hands, "I've got this one Rose, remember I spilt the coffee."

"Emmett, honestly I just spent $10,000. You're not paying for it! It's just way too much."

He handed his card to the impatient woman behind the counter and he put a finger to my lips. "I don't mind honestly, you can repay me with a second date." He grinned at his deal and replaced his freshly swiped card into his wallet.

He grabbed the garment bags and headed towards the door to leave. I turned him around to face me. "Emmett you go put the bags in the car and meet me back here. I thought of a better way to repay you." He gave me a questioning look but he quickly complied with my request.

I went over and sat on a plush couch and waited patiently for Emmett to come back. He didn't take too long, just a few minutes.

When he saw me he smiled, thankful that I hadn't ditched him. "Ready to go Emmett?"

He placed his hand in mine. I loved the way my petite hand fit perfectly in his large paw-like one. Warmth spread through my body at the contact. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Be patient."

We walked out into the vast mall, people were buzzing around us. Babies were being pushed around in strollers, teenagers were walking around with their heads down looking at their phones while walking into stores like Abercrombie and Hollister, girls were dragging there boyfriends by the ear into their favorite stores, woman were power walking up and down the stairs, and there were a few people watchers scattered around too.

I ushered Emmett to the escalator and we patiently waited for it to reach the bottom, Emmett was bouncing with excitement. "You a little anxious there Em?"

"Just a little, I really love surprises."

"You remind me of myself… when I was 5."

"I guess I never matured fully." He shrugged and gave me an embarrassed looked. I pulled him closer towards me.

On our way to his surprise I was stopped by a few fans asking for pictures and autographs. Emmett didn't seem to mind at all, he enjoyed being seen in public with me.

I stopped in front of Victoria's Secret. Emmett's eyes grew wide and so did his smile. I snickered and he looked down at me. "I think I'm gonna like this surprise." I pulled him into the store and I told him to wait in the dressing room while I picked out the lingerie that I was going to try on.

I went through all the racks picking out a few lace teddies. I picked out around 4 bras, 2 of which were push-up the other two were lacy and almost see-through, and matching panties. My next few items consisted of garters and fishnet stockings along with other types of black hosiery. I added in a few babydoll nightgowns that were sheer and lacy.

I took my loot into the dressing room where Emmett was and placed them on the hangers. Emmett took a look at my purchases and gulped, his eyes grew huge.

I started taking off my clothes and I wiggled my finger in a circle signaling him to turn around, "No peaking!"

He just nodded. The first thing I tried on was a black lace babydoll with magenta straps and a matching bow in between my breasts. I put on a black thong underneath it. "Okay you can look now." Before turning around he took a deep breath to prepare himself.

"Oh holy Jesus." He took in my entire body, I bit my lip seductively. He put his hands together to look like he was praying, "Thank you sweet Lord." I laughed and told him to turn around again.

This time I put on a fiery red, sheer cutout teddy that only covered my breasts and hooch. And had a strip of fabric the covered above and below my belly button. I cleared my throat and Emmett turned around, his mouth dropped. "Do you like it?"

He managed to choke out, "Yes." He shifted in his pants trying to cover up his seemingly uncomfortable situation.

"Should I show you the next item?"

He nodded and respectfully turned around.

This time I was going in for the kill. A black, lacy push-up bra, matching thong, garters and black satin stockings. I put on my high heels to finish off the looks.

I quietly snuck up behind Emmett and whispered in his ear, "I'm decent."

He jumped in shock and he took in my ensemble, "I wouldn't call that decent, you look gorgeous." He looked me over a few more times before leaning in close and whispering, his breath tickled my skin and made me shiver, "I don't think I can resist you any longer."

"Then don't."

That's all he needed. He placed his strong manly hands on the small on my back and pulled my body to his. I lifted up my chin so that our lips could finally meet, something I'd been longing for all day. His lips were soft, urgent and warm. He brought up his right hand and twisted it in my long, thick hair.

I moaned with pleasure when our tongues met and I threw my arms around his neck. He lifted my body effortlessly and pushed my back up against the wall. Our tongues were moving harmoniously and he tasted delicious, better than I thought he would. His hands were now roaming up and down my entire body, memorizing every one of my curves.

His lips quickly moved from mine and down to the skin of my neck. My head tilted back without permission and I instantly moaned again, loving the feel of his mouth nipping and licking the skin along my jaw line and collarbone. He licked the skin behind my ear and nibbled on my earlobe. My hands ran along his muscular back and shoulders, they quickly moved up to his hair. My fingers intertwined with his curly locks.

Unfortunately we pulled apart both panting heavily. He was the first to manage to speak. "Wow."

"Mhmm." I whimpered. I unstably walked back over to my side of the dressing room and changed into my day clothes.

I put all the garments in a pile on the pink and white ottoman. Emmett quickly snatched up everything I had picked up and raced to the register and handed it to the woman behind the counter. "We'll take this, all of it."

AN I hope you enjoyed this little chapter, I know it wasn't much but I still tried my best at a smutty kissing scene, I'm not too great at smut obviously.

**Tell me what you think!**

**xoxo,**

**Devyn**


	5. Misunderstanding

Personal note here, in health class we are doing the reproductive systems. I just filled out a diagram on the penis. I am scared for life. Anyways…

**I hope that you all like the RPOV last chapter, I'm trying to be quick with my updates but I never know when I am going to have time to sit down and squeeze the creative juices out of my brain and onto the story. But I really am trying my best…**

**IMPORTANT!****--- In chapter 1 I put that Jasper was Alice's fiancé but I also put that Jasper was Alice's boyfriend just to clear things up… Jasper is Alice's ****boyfriend****, I'm very sorry about that. But no worries I fixed it being the perfectionist that I am.**

**Okay enough with the babble that no one cares about and onto chapter 5**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Misunderstanding**

**BPOV**

It was Friday finally, I had one more day and then I could brag about making it through the week working for Rosalie Hale. I hadn't even come close to getting fired which is a miracle in its own. Lauren and Jessica hadn't even acknowledged me after Leah put them in their places. But Lauren had even gone as far as complimenting my pumps the other day.

I flopped out of bed and took a quick shower. I decided to pick out my outfit for the day before deciding on my hairstyle.

I was beyond relieved that we could somewhat dress down on Fridays, I went through and picked out a pair a white skinny jeans. The trouble was deciding on which top. I didn't want to over do it but I didn't want to look too casual and get my ass fired. Decisions, decisions.

I searched through my rows and rows of clothing and picked out a white strapless top, to go with it I pulled out my favorite Bebe vest. It was dip dyed pink and orange and it dropped below the waist. The straps of it come together in a knot style behind the neck. It was gorgeous and the colors were eye catching.

I pulled on my skin tight jeans that could possibly look like leggings from far away and put on the rest of my outfit and glanced in my full length mirror. I was beyond satisfied with the look.

I headed to my bathroom to work on my hair. Alice was in New York with Jasper who was filming a new movie about Nazis or something like that. Yes, Jasper is an actor. He just started within the last few years and hit the big time automatically, his face was pretty well known before all his movies though, he had served as a model for a few big designers including Rosalie.

The mirrors were still a little bit foggy from my steaming shower this morning so I had to get out a towel to wipe them off.

I pulled out the little make-up that I had and gave myself a simple, natural looking, only applying mascara and some black eyeliner. I put on a shimmery gloss and smacked my lips together.

Blow-drying my hair was quicker than usual, thankfully. I curled it quickly and to the best of my ability and pulled it into a low side ponytail. I inserted a faux white flower clip where the ponytail came together to pull the look together. I dug through my accessories drawer and pulled out some over sized crystal jewelry and put it on.

When I got down to the first floor everything was quiet which meant Alex was still sleeping and I assumed Chantress was in charge of the store today. I grabbed a granola bar and a bottle of water and stuck them in my oversized Dior hobo bag. I would eat them while I was at the office.

I decided to drive today; I wasn't up to dealing with smelly perverted cabbies. I went behind our building to the parking lot; it took me a few minutes before I could find my keys in my humongous purse.

My black BMW M3 Sedan was definitely under used. I was scared that it would get stolen or I would end up wrecking it. Plus trying to find parking was a bitch. And Emmett had to steal the fucking handicapped-parking permit from me. Dickhead.

I got inside my car and turned the key, it still smelled like new. I quickly turned the air-conditioning on full blast, the music was low volume.

The drive to the office was a little bit longer than I anticipated because traffic was heavier on Fridays.

The office was empty as usual, surprisingly enough Mitchell wasn't even here yet. I looked at the clock, 7:45. Only fifteen minutes early this time. I sat down and pulled out my sketchbook and my small breakfast that I had packed.

I started drawing some of the pieces that had been floating around in my head all week. A long elegant gown, a cute military jacket and matching shoes, and an adorable chiffon strapless top.

I immediately felt Edward's presence behind me. Throughout the week I had more than enjoyed working with him. The way he spoke of his family and friends showed so much loyalty and respect, he told me about London and how much he missed it, it broke my heart. Edward was an amazing guy, not to mention he is better looking than any male model or actor I had ever seen before.

"Bella those are gorgeous designs. You are truly talented." He gave me a crooked grin.

I would do anything to see him grin like that again and to see his green eyes light up. I would do anything to be around him. Every time I was with him or in some sort of contact with him I felt incomplete. But when I was with him it was just so… so… natural, easy, perfect.

Holy shitfuck, I was falling for a gay man.

And my best friend wanted me to set him up with said gay man.

Fuck. My. Life.

I looked up and saw his jade eyes staring at me with amusement. I couldn't get my thoughts out in a coherent order, "I erh, uhm thanks. Thank you." I coughed to clear my throat he just laughed at my embarrassing moment.

He pulled out a sketchbook similar to mine and sat it down in front of me. He flipped it open to about the fifteenth page and it displayed a gorgeous floaty gown with a front slit. "I drew this up last night, I was thinking we could use it for our evening gown, if you'd like of course."

I put my jaw back into place and kept staring at the gown. Not only was this man smart, intelligent, British, kind, funny, and gorgeous but he could design dresses better than Rosalie Hale herself. Perfection.

Right now I was thinking about saving up enough money to become a man surgically.

I thought about Alex and how amazing they would be together. Alex was a great guy and so was Edward they both deserve each other. But I kept putting off setting them up, I was actually jealous. I would ask him tonight. Yes I would. I set my mind on it and secretly hoped that he had important plans all weekend.

I shook out all the jealous thoughts and turned to look at Edward who was looking at me with anticipation, "Edward, perfection doesn't even cover the dress."

"I was hoping you'd say that, I was thinking we could do a chiffon fabric over a charmeuse. How does that sound? Maybe in a creamy off white color, ivory would be gorgeous with the design. The beading at the top could be gold toned beading perhaps."

"Edward Cullen you are a genius." He chuckled and shook his head. "So I sort of made this belt to go with our day dress, I think it would look outstanding with the color and style of it." I pulled it out of my seemingly bottomless handbag and handed it to him. "What do you think?"

He ran his hand over the light brown leather of the belt, it was extremely long so that it could wrap around the dress about 3 to 4 times over, he then inspected my stitching. I had been sewing ever since I was 5 when Renée took it up as one of her many spur of the moment hobbies. She quit two weeks later but I kept going. The hemming and stitching of my clothing were what I always took pride in, nothing was ever out of line, it was always perfectly straight.

"Bella this is gorgeous, you actually made this?"

I nodded shyly, I felt the blood rush to my cheeks because of his compliment.

He grabbed our bag of fabric, "What do you say we go to the sewing room and start on our day dress, I'll go get the fabric for our evening gown tonight and I'll start on it this weekend, sound good?"

"Sounds great." I got up and followed him to the small room for the seamstresses. It was cramped up because of the 8 tables that sported the sewing machines.

We chatted while I sewed, he was very interested to hear where I grew up and about my family. I told him about the suckass weather in forks and the dry heat in Arizona. I told stories of my high school days and me and Emmett's prank war that started when I was in the 7th grade. I told him about my best friend Alice and my parents. He thought me and Renée's relationship was funny because I was more of the parent then she was.

"I'm sorry am I boring you with all of this?" He swiped a piece of stray hair from in front of my face to behind my ear, shivers traveled through my body. My heartbeat quickened at the innocent contact.

"No, not at all, actually I find you quite interesting, please continue." He smiled and I blushed.

"We don't have much more time, but I am done with the dress." I was shocked by my realization, I hadn't even known we'd been in here for more than a few minutes let alone enough time to finish an entire dress.

I guess time flies when you're talking to a man/god.

We headed for the main office just in time for Ms. Hale to enter. The clicking of her bright red stiletto heels came to a stop before she announced, "Today will be your one on one evaluations with me, Leah you're first."

I felt sick, what if she didn't like what I had been doing. I had to face her. Alone! Nerves threw my stomach into a frenzy. I felt a cool hand and an electric current rubbing up and down on my back, "Bella darling, you'll do fine don't fret."

I took a few calming breaths. I looked through my purse and popped in a few Tums.

Leah came out with a huge smile on her face. She turned to me, "Bella, the boss lady said you're next, you'll do great, but good luck." She gave me a warm, tight hug.

"Thanks." It came out as more of a whimper than intended.

I slowly walked up to Rosalie's office door and knocked, "Come in Isabella."

I entered quietly and sat down in a modern looking black leather chair. I kept my eyes to the floor.

"Isabella, you can look at me. I don't bite you know." She giggled. Rosalie Hale actually giggled. I met her impossibly deep blue eyes, she smiled at me. Was she high? "Well I'd like to say that I've been very impressed with you this week, you have a very promising future. That's all really." She gave me a genuine smile.

"Thanks Ms. Hale."

"Please call me Rose." Okay now I am beginning to think that she really is high or drunk or got hit on top of her head with a heavy, blunt object.

"Thanks Rose."

"Oh and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I love your vest, very cute. Bebe right?"

"Yeah."

"Send in Eric please."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got home that day I was skipping around the house, still feeling amazing after Rose's rave reviews. I started making dinner for Alex and myself. I was making cheddar jack macaroni and cheese with chicken. One of my favorite dishes.

I heard a key turn in the lock of the door and Alex came in with FiFi on a leash sporting a pink dog coat the said 'I'm the head Bitch'. "Alex its like 90 degrees out, why does FiFi have a coat on?"

"Cause its adorable duh Bells." He came over and kissed my cheek, looking at what I was cooking. "Looks delish sweet cheeks."

"Thanks, I had a great day at work." My smile grew wider than I ever thought possible.

"Explain." He looked eager and anxious waiting to hear my story.

"Basically? Rosalie Hale told me I had been doing great, she asked me to call her Rose and then complimented my vest!!!" I was jumping up and down, I probably looked like Alice.

"Bella that's fantastic, that sista probably got herself laid if she's in that great of a mood." I rolled my eyes and continued cooking.

Alex sat down on one of the barstools. "Have you talked to that Edward guy yet?" My heart pounded.

"Uhm no, but I'll do that right now, how does tomorrow night sound?"

"Fabulous!"

I regretfully pulled out my phone and shot him a quick text.

_You're single right?_

Two minutes later, _Yes I am, why do you ask?_

_My friend wants to meet you, Alex, blonde hair and pretty hazel eyes, nice body too._

_Yeah sure why not, when do you want to meet up?_

_Tomorrow I am cooking dinner at my place. Around seven?_

_Sounds great see you tomorrow!_

_Yeah, bye._

Aw piss! He could come.

"Alex great news! He said yes." I forced a smile.

"Great girlfriend you better text the Jake guy and invite him over."

I nodded and sent Jake a text message.

_Dinner at my place tomorrow at seven?_

_Awesome! I'll be there._

_It's a double, you're not homophobic right? My roommate is gay and he's having someone over as well._

_Nah that's cool with me. See you tomorrow beautiful!_

_Bye Jake._

----------------------------------------------------------------

I put on a casual outfit, white destroyed skinny jeans, a BCBGMAXAZRIA blue, purple, black and white plaid tunic and a pair of shiny black peep toe pumps. I left my hair down and wavy, very natural. My make-up consisted of the usual black mascara and eyeliner with a bit of shimmery lip-gloss. Nothing special.

Alex was super nervous he was pacing around the loft trying to decide what to wear before I pulled out a pair of dark was super destroyed jeans and a plain dark blue Hollister polo. He hugged me tightly and thanked me.

He made sure his hair was perfectly messy. He put on about a pound of cologne, I sent him onto the balcony to try to de-fume him.

The doorbell rang, I was hoping it was Edward but when I reached the door I saw that it was Jake. "Bella you look gorgeous."

He was wearing an Ed Hardy shirt and dark jeans. His shirt was tight, showing off every one of his muscles, he was drool worthy. But not like Edward drool worthy, not even close.

"Thanks Jake, you look pretty great yourself. Come in, you can take a seat on the couch. Dinner's almost ready."

Jake sat down on our leather couch and I threw him the remote, he turned on ESPN. Typical male.

The doorbell rang again but this time Alex ran and got it. He opened the door and Edward appeared in all his gorgeous glory. He had a bouquet of pink roses. He was wearing an emerald button down that brought out his amazing eyes and dark jeans. His sex hair was more tamed than usual. He looked perfect. Alex turned around and smiled at me, obviously approving. "Hi Edward, I'm Alex!"

Edward's jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide. They met mine. "Hi Alex, it's a pleasure to meet you," he looked uncomfortable. "If you'll excuse me Bella and I need to have a little chat if you don't mind."

He entered the apartment. I now saw that he was carrying a large garment bag, he laid it down on the couch. He handed Alex the flowers. What could he possibly have to talk to me about?

"Bella can we speak somewhere in private? Please." He looked… angry.

I nodded and led him onto the balcony. "Okay what do you need to talk about."

"Bella, what the hell? I am not a bender!" I gave him a rather confused look. "I am not gay." He explained.

I. was. Horrified. "Edward oh my-"

"No Bella save it! I thought you were different, I really thought you were but you are just as judgmental as Lauren and Jessica. You think just because I work in fashion that I'm gay!? I can't believe this Bella, I never expected you to jump to conclusions like this without even asking me. Granted I didn't tell you I was straight but I didn't think I would need to because I have been flirting with you all damn week! Tell Alex I'm sorry that this couldn't work out." He left in a rush and slammed the door on the way out.

I had just made a total ass out of myself.

**Uh-ohhh, what did you think?**

**Review and tell me (: it makes me write a lot quicker and better and that equals much better updates (:**

**Thanks again and btw I love you !**

**--Devyn!**

**p.s. I forgot to ask, who likes Britward?**


	6. Didn't See That One Coming

You guys are amazing! Look! I am updating twice in the same day because your reviews inspired me to do so. See great things happen when you review (:

**But really thanks for your response for last chapter, it means a lot that you actually like it (:**

**I don't own it**

**Didn't See That One Coming**

**BPOV**

As soon as Edward had left I came back in to explain the situation to my heartbroken best friend. I was embarrassed to say the least, it is Monday and I'm pretty sure my face is still beat red.

Even though Alex's date was ruined he didn't mind, apparently Edward was cute, but not his type. Please cute!? Try incredibly sexy! Alex still encouraged me to go out with Jake, I reluctantly did so once I stopped crying and after I reapplied my make-up. We just went out for some pizza, I wasn't in the mood for anything else.

Jake was nice enough and very good looking. Our conversation mostly took the format of a two-way interview since we both knew absolutely nothing about each other. He enjoyed working on cars and had an extreme love of dogs and sports. He really was a sweet guy but I just couldn't bring myself to like him because he had one major flaw. He wasn't Edward.

At the end of the night he kissed my cheek and we made plans for the next weekend. He had trouble planning things spur of the moment because of his career. I was just another appointment in his PDA.

I miss Edward, why did I have to be such a tike, see I am now even using British cuss words.

I realized that if I didn't get out of bed soon that I would be late for work and then I would be fired, even though I wouldn't mind getting fired because now I have to face Edward daily and he hates me. Oh the joys of my fucked up life.

I got out of bed and took a longer shower than necessary in attempt to relieve some of my stress build up. The strawberry scent of my shampoo helped me relax a little bit but not fully. I tried to think of what I could possibly tell Edward.

I straightened my hair and put on a very minimal amount of make-up, thank goodness Alice was coming home tonight so I could have my stylist back.

I went into my closet and picked out a simple baby pink Elizabeth and James Adele dress. It is short and has a scoop neckline along with a U-shaped back, the waist has a clinched drawstring to give my body some shape. I put on a pair of black Jimmy Choo sandal booties.

I rushed downstairs and saw that I really was running late, I only had twenty minutes to get to the office. I grabbed my purse, an apple, and my two garment bags quickly as possible and rushed off to my car.

I sped the entire way and made it there with five minutes to spare.

When I entered all the interns were inside preparing their presentations, Edward was sitting in his chair looking pissed off and anxious. I quietly sat down beside him and unzipped the bags that held our dresses.

I hadn't even looked at our evening gown yet. But I am betting on it being more gorgeous than a Vera Wang wedding dress. I turned to face Edward, "Look Edward I'm really sorry-"

He cut me off, his voice was high and feminine, "Oh hey girlfriend!" He then snorted in disgust, "Look Bella I just want to get today over with so just save it okay."

"Fine but you haven't even heard my reasoning yet so bite me." I was not in the mood to deal with an asshole today no matter how gorgeous and flawless this asshole might be.

"Wow are you always a fuckin ray of sunshine in the morning?"

"Shove it." This was going to be an interesting day.

I might be judgmental but he was stubborn and pig-headed. He couldn't even listen to my fricking apology!

Rose entered and immediately took her seat at the head of the table. "Okay interns I don't have much time I have an important meeting with a friend of mine," She smiled like a little schoolgirl and continued, "Leah and Eric you're up first."

Leah and Eric both nervously got up from their seat and put their dresses on the two mannequins. Their first one was a white lace dress with drop sleeves. It had a simple v-neck and it hung loosely off the mannequin. It was adorable, something I would definitely wear. Rosalie went up and inspected the dress closely, "The hem is a little off but the design is very modern and unique. Good job. Now for your evening gown please."

Leah looked relieved but Eric looked ready to piss his trousers. They gently placed the strapless gown onto the mannequin. It was a gorgeous white to blue ombre chiffon gown. It showed a front ruffle design and a pleated bodice, the tailoring looked magnificent. I gave Leah a thumbs up for approval, she mouthed back 'thanks'.

Rosalie examined it closely, "Very pretty, I like it. Thank you, you may take your seat."

They sat back down and let out the breaths that they had been holding.

Rosalie looked across the table, "Lauren and Jessica. Place your dresses on the mannequins please."

Jessica spoke with respect in her voice. "Ma'am we hired some models to show our dresses for us."

"Very well, bring them in." She rolled her eyes looking annoyed with Jess and Lauren's kiss-ass attitudes.

"Okay Eden and Mary please come in!" Eden? My favorite waitress Eden, oh dear God! What has she gotten herself into?

The first girl, a stick skinny blonde walked in wearing a kelly green halter top with an empire waisted and a pleated skirt. Very typical day dress, I wasn't impressed. And neither was Boss Woman. "Okay well then, I guess it's very well put together. Next model please."

Eden came in wearing a dress or maybe it was just a bunch of dark bronze duct tape wrapped around her. She wobbled in, I could tell she couldn't move or even breathe for that matter. Her mocha colored face was turning purple. Rosalie ran over to her and unzipped the back. "My God! Can you even move in that thing!? Let alone breathe?"

Eden took a deep breath in, "Yeah when it's unzipped." We all giggled.

Rosalie looked at the dress skeptically, "The ruching is good, but don't ever use this fabric again! Or that color!"

Lauren and Jessica looked terrified but murmured, "Yes ma'am, sorry."

Rosalie looked at us expectantly, "That leaves us with Isabella and Edward."

We both stood up, Edward grabbed the dresses, he placed the day dress on the mannequin.

The dress had a deep v-neck and kimono styled sleeves, there was a keyhole design in the back. I quickly wrapped the belt around the mannequin to give the dress some shape. I was right, the light brown leather looked amazingly perfect with the slate blue color of the dress. All Rosalie said was, "Hmmm…" Okay so that made me nervous. I nodded to tell Edward to put up the evening gown.

I have never seen such a beautiful piece of clothing in my 22 years of life. The ivory fabric was beautiful and innocent looking, the beaded collar was intricate and the gold beading, as Edward said it would be, contrasted perfectly with the ivory. The front keyhole showed an innocent amount of cleavage and the front slit showed some leg, even though the mannequin doesn't have legs. The dress flowed away from the body giving it a goddess look. He turned around the mannequin to show off the back.

The back of it was U-shaped but four golden strips connected the lowly placed fabric to the collar. Gorgeous, just gorgeous was all that came to mind.

Everyone gasped and stared in awe, including the fashion queen herself. "That will be all." She left for her office.

Edward ran a hand through his sex hair and tugged on it, smiling shyly.

_I think my jaw is still on the floor._ I picked it up.

"Edward, wow."

"Thanks." It was now or never.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him over to a corner. I stepped in front of him making sure that he couldn't escape this time. "Okay will you please listen to what I have to say this time?"

He just looked at me with those breathtaking green eyes that were dark than usual and sported dark bruises right below.

"Well how about I start from the beginning? On our first day here I was instantly attracted to you. " His eyes flickered up to meet mine, my face reddened at my confession, "But I saw Lauren and Jessica talking to you and hitting on you, you said something that looked like you were rejecting them. They are very pretty girls Edward, the only rational reason I could think of at the time for you to be rejecting them was that you weren't into girls. Then they came over by the water fountain while I was getting a drink and they were talking about your homosexuality. Plus I have only met one or two straight men that have careers in the fashion industry so that just added to the suspicion. And I know that it's wrong to judge based on career so you don't have to harp about that to me."

He opened his mouth to say something. I put my hand up to stop him. "And then once I started to get to know you you seemed way to good to be true, you weren't a pig and you didn't drop sexual innuendos where most guys would. You didn't even tell me one dirty joke. You were such a gentleman and I knew you were too amazing to be straight. But now I feel like a total ass and I truly am sorry, I'd like to start over again. Please."

"Bella what I don't understand is why you didn't just come up and ask me it wouldn't have been that hard."

"What the hell was I supposed to say, 'hey Edward I have a feeling that you're into guys, are you?'"

"Bella you could ask me anything."

Just then I heard Rosalie's door open and Edward and I hurried back to our seats.

She stood at the head of the table, looking powerful and intimidating. "Overall it was an easy decision. The two dresses that have been chosen are different and perfectly put together. The colors were phenomenal and I have a feeling that they will be huge hits in the upcoming season. Congratulations Edward and Isabella."

Leah and Eric clapped ferociously and I forgot to breathe.

Edward leaned in close, "Congratulations love."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When I got home I shared the amazing news with Alex, we both jumped up and down and celebrated with a glass of expensive French wine. We turned on the music and celebrated even more.

Just when we were about to pass out Alice burst through the door with 4 large suitcases, "Get your lazy asses up and help me roomies!"

"Alice! I missed you so much! I have so much to tell you."

"Bella, suitcases then stories please!"

"Yes ma'am."

When I carried up the last of Alice's suitcases I heard my phone ring from in the kitchen. I rushed to grab it.

New text from Emmett.

_Hey lil' sis whatcha doin tonight?_

_Not a damn thing, why do you ask?_

_I was wondering if a special friend and I could stop by so I could introduce you, maybe eat some grub._

_Uh yeah sure, this 'special friend', would it happen to be a girlfriend maybe?_

_You know me too well, we'll be there in a half an hour._

_Thanks for all the time to prepare, (btw that's sarcasm) bye love you brother bear._

_Love you too sissypoo!_

Emmett had never brought home a girl ever. Usually he did the hump-and-dump. He'd go out with a girl once, bang them, and then never talk to them again.

Alice and Alex were watching 'Project Runway' and debating on which designer would be out next.

"You guys, Emmett has a girlfriend!"

Alice's jaw dropped but Alex looked amused, "Bella you little jokester!"

"No I'm serious, they're coming over like super soon, precisely 26 minutes!"

Alice jumped up from the couch and started cleaning up our neglected living room and dining area, Alex started on the kitchen throwing away all the trash littered about and cleaned all the dirty dishes. "Bella we'll get the house ready and you can go upstairs to get ready, you need to make a great impression on her!"

I sprinted into the elevator and up to my room, I was jittering with nerves combined with excitement. Once the elevator reached my floor I didn't waste anytime, I full out sprinted into my closet trying to find something decent to wear. I settled on my favorite Bebe Intarsia tank dress. It was striped but had a subtle diamond print in the background. It was alabaster and a darker colored khaki. There was a metallic cream sash going around the waist. It was casual and comfortable.

I retouched my straightened hair and added some lip-gloss. I quickly headed back down to my living room to start dinner, maybe a nice and simple lasagna. I usually had enough supplies for that.

The elevator jolted to a stop, I had ten minutes. "Alice! I need your help in the kitchen get out the-"

"Lasagna noodles, meat, sauce and pans. I've got you covered." I stared and rolled my eyes, typical Alice.

I started dinner quickly, trying to throw together a decent meal.

I had everything placed in the dish when the doorbell rang, "Alice can you get that."

She opened the door I heard Emmett say, "Midge! I haven't seen you in so long, I would like you to meet my girlfriend."

"Oh holy hell Emmett! Not her! Please God, why!?" Alice dramatically fell down onto the couch.

I peeked around the corner, I saw a gorgeous model looking woman standing beside my brother in a red satin-tiered dress that fit her like a glove, it was an original Rosalie Hale design. I looked up at the woman's face and the beauty was all too familiar, I definitely didn't see that one coming "Ms. Hale!?"

Her bewildered and shocked expression mirrored mine. "Isabella!?"

Oh hell.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

What did you think, sorry I had to cut it off there, I'll try my best to get the next chapter up asap, it will probably be up at around 2 am Ohio time (:

You should try to beat out the number of reviews I got for last chapter, which was over ten! Thanks for that it motivated me for this chapter.

**Visuals on my profile, check them out!**

**Reviews= love and quicker chapters (:**

**Thanks for your amazingness! **

**---Devyn**


	7. Tension

**Thanks for your amazing response to last chapter! I'm sorry I didn't get this up when promised but my dear old mother made me go to bed ):**

**Okay so I totally fucked up the links so I put all of the pictures of a freeweb page it is devynx3[dot]webs[dot]com and thanks to Twilighter80 for brining that to my attention.**

**Check it out!**

**I don't own Twilight. Tear.**

TensionBPOV

Emmett took in me and Rose's shocked expression, "Do you guys know each other?" Was he a dumbass? Yes, yes he is.

"Emmett you tard! She's my boss, Rosalie Hale! Remember how I got the internship working for _Rosalie Hale_." I emphasized her name trying to help Emmett make the vital connection.

He tilted his head up and his finger on his chin, thinking deeply, he turned to Rose, "Oh you're _that _Rosalie Hale, the designer chick!?" His smile grew wide.

She smacked him on the back of his head, "Yes! How could you not have known?"

"I don't know, I don't think about that stuff I guess." His face grew serious, "How come you didn't know that my sister worked for you!?"

"You said her name was Bella, I know her as Isabella."

He shrugged, "Oh well that makes sense." He plopped himself down onto the couch, making himself comfortable and changing the channel to a sports program of some sort.

Alice and Rose were in defensive crouches not saying a word, I was standing in between them, not knowing which side to choose. My best friend or my boss.

Tension was thick in the air before Alice threw her hands up in the air making her point clear to the entire room, "I can't believe Emmett would lower himself into dating you." She stuck out her tongue like a five year old.

"I can't believe Jasper would lower himself into dating you and when I mean lower I mean he actually has to bend down, little midget freak!" I had to hold back a giggle that threatened to bubble through my lips. I coughed to cover it up.

Rosalie looked ready to attack, I stepped in before blood was shed and hair was pulled. "Okay please you two, let's be civilized tonight at least. By the sound of Alice and Jazz's relationship I'd say you two are in for more than one family gathering."

I heard Rose mutter, "Fuckin pixie." Under her breath.

"Now let's all take a deep breath, Alice and Alex would you mind checking on the food and start preparing the salad for me please, I would like to get to know my brother's girlfriend." Rosalie smiled at me.

We sat down in the small dining room because the living room was occupied by Emmett and FiFi.

"So you and my brother huh?" I smiled and giggled a little under my breath trying to imagine Rosalie dealing with Emmett's childish behavior.

"Yeah, do you want to know how we met?"

"Oh gosh this oughta be good."

"Well right after I got a quick facial I had to stop into Starbucks for a caffeine refill, on my way out Emmett practically plowed me over and I spilt my coffee all over myself! He offered to take me shopping to replace the blouse that was ruined and we've been dating ever since."

"That's actually kind of cute, I can't imagine how Emmett would handle shopping with the Queen of the Fashion industry though. He can barely handle me and I'm an in-and-out shopper."

"He actually enjoyed himself thoroughly." Her faced reddened, did I want to know? No I do not. "He's really proud of you Bella. Every time he talks about you he swells with pride. His face lightens up and he could talk about you for hours if I didn't stop him, I can't believe I didn't make the connection sooner. But he does have reason to be proud, to be honest you've surprised me. Impressed me even and there are very few people out there who can do that."

"Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me actually."

"By the way, your dresses today were stunning, honestly, I was truly jealous that I hadn't thought of those pieces. That's why I didn't have much commentary, I was left speechless, by something that I didn't design. That never happens." She chuckled at her self and my cheeks turned pink, I need to learn how to take compliments without blushing.

"Edward was the genius behind the evening gown so I can't take credit." I paused for a moment and then continued, "Ms. Ha- I mean Rose, I was wondering if, at the office of course, we keep our little 'connection' private. I don't want the others to think that I get special treatment because you are dating my brother."

"Of course Bella. I was thinking the exact same thing." She gave me a genuine smile, who would've thought that Rosalie Hale would be in my dining room and dating my brother, sure as hell not me. "I love that dress by the way. Where is it from?"

"Oh thanks, Bebe I think. Their designs this year are genius!"

After that we were off talking about different designs and designers, the looks of the seasons, the major fashion faux pas of many different celebrities.

Alice burst in with a steaming hot pan of lasagna and Alex was carrying a salad bowl in his right hand and a basket full of garlic bread in the other.

"Emmett dinner is-" He was already in the room before I could say 'served'.

He kissed Rose on the cheek before he sat down. I sat at the head of the table. Alice was on my right and Emmett was on my left. Beside Alice was Alex and of course Rosalie was beside Em.

We passed around the dishes, everyone got seconds on my lasagna which made me happy, it was my specialty after all.

We were all chatting about work and our days today I brought up Eden in Lauren and Jessica's death trap, "Alice you should have seen that dress! You would've had a hernia, but first you would've murder those two for ruining the good name of evening gowns."

Rosalie was in tears remembering the incident, "The poor models face was turning purple and she was waddling like a penguin! I was speechless when she came out, I've never seen anything like it."

"Lauren and Jess were so proud of it though, and they actually thought to bring models in! Poor Eden."

"I know she is an amazing model though, after her little show I made her one of my 'goddesses' now." The Rosalie Hale Goddesses are exactly like the Victoria Secret angels except better looking and they wore more clothing on the runway.

Everything went silent. Everyone's jaw dropped, Rosalie looked at us with a baffled looked, "What?"

Emmett spoke up, "Eden has been trying to land that job for as long as we can remember, well she's been trying to land any job, but never succeeded. We are all speechless because we are so happy for her." Rosalie slowly nodded her head.

Alice's little high-pitched voice piped up, "No I am just shocked that she didn't tell us! Bella remind me to call her later."

"Alice ilikeyourdress." She spit the words out so fast that I barely understood her but I knew by Alice's sly smile that she heard every word.

"What was that Rosalie? I didn't quite hear you."

"I uh, I like your dress." The words were bordering on venomous but I could hear the sweet tone that she was forcing out.

"Why thank you Rosalie, I designed it." That pixie was sneaky, she had somehow gotten Rosalie to compliment one of her designs, I never thought that could happen. Alex was just as shocked but snickered quietly.

I got up from my seat and headed into the kitchen to see if I could salvage anything and make a simple dessert. I opened the stainless steel fridge and looked through it. I found a few random containers of vanilla pudding. I took them all out and dumped the contents into a serving bowl. I looked in the cupboards and found an unopened package of Oreos. I took out about ten and crushed them up and put it all on top of the pudding. Voila! Dirt dessert.

I got out a few bowls and spoons and brought them out with the dessert, "Who wants dirt dessert?"

Emmett threw his hand in the air, "Oh me! Me! Me!"

Everyone else politely asked for a bowl full. Once we all got settled in we started up some casual light chatter.

I finally thought of something that I've been dying to hear ever since I found out that Alice and Rosalie hate each other, "So uhm do you mind explaining why you two despise each other?"

"Rosalie would you like to take this one or shall I?"

"I will, I tell a more accurate version." She cleared her throat. "When Alice started dating Jasper I had no idea that she owned Pixie's. Now keep in mind that this was when her store first opened and she didn't have much experience."

Alice scoffed but Rosalie moved on. "Jasper brought her home for dinner one evening and Alice told me that she worked in fashion. Well she already knew that I did because my company had just hit it big here in the States. Alice and I got around to talking about fashion differences and I might have accidentally trashed her new line. In front of our entire family."

Alex patted Alice's back consolingly, "Aw poor Ali."

Alice got even evil glint in her eye as she scooped up a spoonful of pudding, "Oh yeah that reminds me of something…" Before I could even register what she said Alice's spoonful of pudding was flung across the room and landed right in the middle of Rose's chest. Rosalie's jaw dropped in shock, Alice was dying of laughter.

Emmett took a forkful of his lasagna and flung it across the table to hit Alex right in the forehead, "Score one for Emmett!"

I took a little bit of my pudding and hit Emmett in the shoulder, I really have sucky aim.

Rosalie hit Alice with some lasagna, which in turn ruined Alice's dress and she _was not_ at all happy about that.

I quietly sunk under the table trying to avoid the food warfare. I stealthily crawled out from under the table and into the kitchen. I could help the splats and splatters of the pudding and the wet thuds of leftover lasagna hitting the walls and guests. This was going to be a fun mess to clean up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I practically skipped to work the next day. I had missed Edward so much that it physically hurt. I don't even remember what I'm wearing at the moment, I just hope it isn't my pajamas. I looked down, nope. I was wearing an original Alice sleeveless, one shoulder, blue and black color block dress that was skin-tight.

I entered the building and cheerily waved at Angela, who stopped what she was doing to talk to me. "Bella! How have you been doing? I heard about your dresses, I saw them too and wow they are amazing."

"Thanks and I've been doing great, I love the job it's amazing! But how have you been? I heard you got engaged!" I look down at her land hand and saw her half-carat diamond ring. It was quaint and it looked like it belonged on her finger.

"I'm good, yeah Ben proposed this weekend, it was so romantic!" Two strong arms wrapped around my waist and I felt a pair of lips on my neck, "Uhm, I'll talk to you later Bells, bye." She took off down the cement stairwell to the mailroom. I turned around to see Edward.

I met a pair of impossibly dark eyes and russet skin. Okay so that's not Edward. "Hey sexy, are we still on for this weekend?" Hmm… how do I break it to him?

"Uhm no I can't anymore, Alice needs me to work. All day. Sorry. Got to go." I sprinted up the stairs leaving Jacob shocked in my path. I rushed into the office and slammed the door.

A head full of messy bronze hair spun around when he heard the loud banging sound.

He got up out of his chair and walked over to me before I had the chance to breathe and pulled me into a tight hug. Fireworks burst inside me and I felt warm and fuzzy all over. "Hello beautiful, how was your night last night?"

"Uhm interesting, I met Emmett's new girlfriend. And then said girlfriend and my best friend Alice got into a food fight and I spent hours cleaning up the destroyed dining room."

"Bella you should have called me, I would've been able to help you clean up, I would've been more than happy to."

"Hmm, I'll remember that next time there's a huge food fight occurring in my house. But how was your night?" We were now seated at the table waiting for everyone else to come in, but wishing that they wouldn't so we could be alone for just a little bit longer.

"It was painstakingly lonely, I missed you."

"I missed you too. Maybe you should get a dog, they make great companions."

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind."

Leah came in and sat across from us, "Hey lovebirds, have any of you two met Jacob Black yet."

My cheeks turned red, "Yeah, I went on a date with him last weekend, why do you ask?"

"Well just now he's on his way to the hospital."

I gasped, "Why what happened!?" I had only seen him minutes ago.

"Oh, downstairs he grabbed my ass. So I punched him in the nose, he thinks it's broken." She shrugged like it was no big deal and started flipping through _Vogue._

The door slammed shut again and I looked over to see who was entering, it was Mitchell.

He looked well, terrible. His usually neat and tidy hair was now sticking up in a million different directions, just like Alice's but it didn't look as great. He had puffy bags under his eyes. And he had red streaks below his eyes from crying.

I got up and ran over to him. "Oh my goodness! Mitchie are you okay?"

I pulled him into a tight hug, he started sniffling before he could say anything, "No! My boyfriend of two years cheated on me. With a woman! Bella I'm so heartbroken. I turned someone straight!" He started sobbing in my arms and I formulated a plan.

"Mitch, I know this might be too soon to go out with someone else but I know someone that would be very interested in you."

He looked at me through tear-plagued eyes and sniffled, "Wh-who?"

"My roommate Alex."

I heard the click clacking of heels on the stairs and pried Mitchell off of me, "I'll call you with the details later." He nodded and sat down in his desk chair.

I resumed my seat by Edward, I hadn't noticed it but Jess and Lauren had entered and were occupying the seats by Leah and Eric.

Rosalie entered wearing a stunning dress suit and took her usually position at the head of the table. I hope no one caught the small grin she threw at me. Edward looked at me and I just shrugged. He was too observant for his own good, should I tell him about Rose and Em?

"Good morning interns. I would like to say congratulations to all of you for not getting fired yesterday even though two of you came dangerously close," She stared at the two ho bags, they gulped, "Now for your next assignment. You and a partner will be designing an outfit of some type whether it be a dress, a pair of pants and a blouse, or a jumpsuit. This will be due on Friday." She stopped for a moment.

Edward whispered in my ear, "I've got a few-"

Rosalie interrupted his thought with her own, "The pairings will not be the same as last the assignment. In this industry you must learn to work with many different people. The pairings are Edward and Jessica, Leah and Lauren and Eric and Bel-cough-Isabella. Get to work people."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ughh sorry that took so long I had to rewrite it a few times to get in everything I wanted.

This weekend I have drained myself of all my creative juices. I'm being serious to haha. Make sure you check out devynx3[dot]webs[dot]com

**Thanks for like the millionth time for all your amazing reviews, they really do prompt me to write faster and better.**

**--Devyn (:**


	8. Vanilla Ice

I need a more accurate and better word for awesome to describe all of you! I think you'll really enjoy this chapter it was probably my favorite. I got up at 4 to write most of it for you because I love all of you that much.

**Guess what? I corrected the atrocious out of date British slang with more modern slang words! Thanks to . and twiXlite for telling me that my attempt at British slang was terrible haha.**

**And to VegetarianVampire101 and beachblonde2244 for helping with the fashion part! **

**Check out my new poll, it's vital to the story.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Vanilla Ice**

**BPOV**

Great. Just fucking fabulous. I get to work with Eric Yorkie. And not Edward like I had planned. Maybe I could get Emmett to convince rose to switch the partners back. _No it wouldn't be fair to use my advantage. Yet._

Eric and I had gone over what seemed like a million different designs already, my personal designs because he couldn't draw worth shit and his designs looks like they were done by the toddler version of Emmett. He had denied almost every single one of them, I didn't show him my best, I was saving those for an individual challenge, or one with Edward.

"Bella no offense, these are good but I don't know what's wrong with them they just don't feel right I guess. I will draw some up tonight when I get home and then we will do those. How does that sound?"

Did I forget to mention we had been here for 10 hours because Eric couldn't make up his damn mind, it's now 6 o'clock and I was supposed to finish Alice's birthday present tonight and help Alex get ready for his date, for which Mitchell left hours ago to get ready.

"Yeah of course. Sounds great, see you tomorrow." I spit the words out through my gritted teeth.

"Tootles Bella." He got up and strutted out of the room.

I grabbed my purse in a huff and walked quickly out to my car. Once I got in I realized that because Mitchell left early I had to lock up. I scurried out of my car and back up to the office and securely locked the doors.

I ran back out to my car I sat in the driver's seat for about five minutes panting and trying to catch my breath. _Fuck, I'm out of shape. _I got in and I revved the engine and practically flew home. Alex is going to be so upset with me.

Alice's theme song came onto the radio, _If You Can Afford Me, _by Katy Perry.

_If you want me, a cherry on top, the pick of the peck,  
The crème de la crop.  
If you want me you better do better than that tonight.  
Oh, Oh.  
If you want me, it takes more than a wink,  
And more than a drink and more than you think.  
If you want me you're gonna have to break the bank, tonight.  
Cuz some don't have the patience, some call me high-maintenance  
But you pay the bill, cuz, that's the deal._

If you wanna ride, just name your price don't play cheap, with your heart  
Don't make a bet if you can't write the check, for me, for me.  
Cuz I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost  
If you can afford me

If you want me, I'm not a piece of ass, a one night stand, a storage ship  
I think you better walk by, tonight  
Oh, no.  
If you want me, then stop begging I don't put out for charity  
If you want me there's no discount price tonight  
But I don't need your dollar bills I just want something real  
Cuz, nothing's free, except a lovin' me

If you wanna ride, just name your price don't play cheap, with your heart  
Don't make a bet if you can't write the check, for me, for me.  
Cuz I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost  
If you can afford me

If you want me, a cherry on top,  
The pick of the peck, the crème de la crop

If you wanna ride, just name your price don't play cheap, with your heart  
Don't make a bet if you can't write the check, for me, for me.  
Cuz I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost  
If you can afford -

I laughed at the words. She sang this to Jasper on their first date and all he did was whip out his credit card. They've been together ever since, actually their anniversary is coming up right after her birthday. It will be three years this time around. They should just get married already, but he's waiting until his acting career slows down a bit so they can have time to have a proper wedding and honeymoon.

I pulled into the lot behind my house and parked beside Alex's new mustang. _Good he's still here._

I quickly ran into the loft and right towards Alex's bright lime green bedroom.

_Holy shit! What happened in here!_

Clothes were everywhere and his usually neat and clean dresser drawers were wrecked and torn through.

"Alex? Are you alive in here?"

He came running out of the closet in just his Calvin Klein's. He was having a total freak-out. "Oh my goodness B you're here!" he hugged me tightly and then pushed me away. "Where the hell were you! You were supposed to be here at five. Mitchell is gonna be her at 6:30! Oh my gosh I have eight minutes! I can't do it, you have to cancel for me, just pick up the phone and call him and then tell him that I have the Spanish influenza!"

I grabbed his muscular shoulders and shook him hard to knock some sense into him, "Breath Alex. You'll be fine. He's going to love you. And I promise this time he really is gay." He giggled at that, I'm glad there were no hard feelings after the last date had turned into disaster.

I sat him down of his bed to calm down and went into his closet to pick out his outfit. The first thing I picked out were loose fitting dark wash, almost black, jeans. I threw them at him and he put then on immediately.

"Alex, where is he taking you?"

"Uhm some fancy French restaurant up town I think. He told me to look nice."

Hmm okay? Look nice, I could handle this.

I dug through his nicer close and found a solid baby blue button up and handed it to him, "Leave it untucked. And roll up the sleeves a little. But hold on, you're not ready yet."

I went through his row of ties and found a navy blue, light blue, white and brown plaid Burberry tie. I grabbed it and a navy blue vest **(the kind that Ryan Seacrest wears!)** and gave it to him. "This should do it, you'll look great." I kissed his cheek. "Hey is Alice still at the store?"

" No Jasper surprised her and showed up, he's staying for a few weeks. She tried to call a few times but you never answered."

"Oh okay, well who's watching the store?"

"Some new hunky man. Total cutie. She hired him a few days ago to take your spot because she knew you are so busy all the time."

"Oh gotchya." I went back into the living area and grabbed my purse off of the counter where I put it.

I dug through it and found my Blackberry.

Only a few missed calls from Alice and a text message too.

_Bella! Guess what Jazz came by, I'm staying at his place tonight so don't wait up. Bye girl love you and I'll call you in the morning!_

I put my phone down by my purse and headed into the kitchen to make myself a small dinner. Maybe some mac & cheese or flatbread pizza, or I could make a simple spaghetti with meat sauce. I was going through all of the possibilities in my head when my phone started ringing.

I didn't recognize the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"_Is this Bella Swan?" _It was Rosalie.

"Yes it is."

"_Hey Bella, it's Rosalie. I just got called in to one of the offices in Milan and I can't get a hold of Mitchell, so I was wondering if you could tell him tomorrow for me."_

"Yeah sure. Anything else?"

"_No that's all tell him to check his email ASAP."_

"No problem."

"_Thanks, bye Bella."_

"Bye, have fun."

As soon as the call ended there was a pounding on my door. "Coming!"

I raced to the door in an attempt to see who it was, maybe it was Mitchell. Alex came racing out into the living room obviously sharing the same thought as me. I opened the door. Emmett came in looking sullen and heartbroken. "She's gone! I can't believe she left to Milan. For a week a whole week!"

I ran into the kitchen and fished out a few chocolate cookies I had made a few days ago. I handed one to Emmett in attempt to soothe him and started to nibble on my own a bit.

"Emmy bear! She'll be back before you know it." He sat in the plush recliner and cuddled up with FiFi, she likes Emmett better than anyone else.

I looked down at his lap and looked up at me, he was being very serious and then he said the words I'd never thought I'd hear out of Emmett's mouth. "Bella, you don't understand. I think I love her."

I dropped my cookie onto the floor along with my jaw. FiFi skipped over and took the entire cookie and ran away with it. "You… you love my boss? You love someone other than a family member!?"

"Yeah Bella I really do."

I was about to interrogate him some more when I heard my phone ring in the kitchen. I held up my index finger to tell him to hold on a second. I ran to the counter and picked up my phone.

I didn't even glance at the caller ID. "Hello?"

I recognized the smooth voice at once, _"Bella?"_

"Yeah, hey Edward." I couldn't help but smile when I said his name.

"_Uhm I was wondering what you were doing tonight like in a half an hour or so."_

"Nothing much I was just planning on hanging around the house why?"

Please ask me out please ask me out! _"I was wondering if you wanted to get some coffee or something. With me."_ There is a god!

"Yeah sure, come over whenever you'd like." I think I felt him smile through the phone, maybe I was exaggerating.

"_Okay see you in a sec."_

"Bye Edward." I jumped up and down in my kitchen for a bit before calming myself and going back to Emmett to tell him that I had to leave him.

Before that though, I stuck Emmett's favorite food into the oven, chicken fingers in the shape of dinosaurs. I set the timer for ten minutes just like the box called for and headed back into the living room.

"Emmett I uhm… I have a date coming in like twenty minutes, you'll be okay for like an hour right?"

"I suppose." He looked depressed, I was a horrible sister for leaving him in a time of need. "Everyone is leaving me lately. Is there something wrong with me!?" He threw his hands over his head dramatically. I snickered quietly.

The doorbell rang and before I could even get up Alex was there like fucking Flash or something. "Don't worry guys I got it."

He fluffed his shaggy hair a bit and then opened the door to see Mitchell waiting for him.

Mitch was wearing a pink button down with a white tie and dark jeans. His long dark hair was neatly combed back and he had applied a bit of guyliner. "Hi I'm Mitchell, are you Alex?" He was holding a bouquet of flowers and gently handed them to Alex, who, by the way, was uncontrollably swooning at him.

I am one hell of a matchmaker, if you don't count the Edward situation of course.

"Yeah, you look great by the way." He took the flowers, "These are gorgeous, I'll go put them in some water." He quickly ran into the kitchen.

I took advantage of my alone time with Mitchell. I ran to my purse and grabbed the keys to the office. "Here you go Mitchie, now remember, if you hurt him, I hurt you."

"You don't have a thing to worry about Bella. He's so cute by the way, thanks." He kissed my cheek.

"Oh and Rose wanted me to tell you that she had to leave on an emergency flight to Milan. I guess her office down there was having some trouble. She said to check your email ASAP."

He nodded and then quickly realized something. "Wait how do you know all of this? And why did you call her Rose?"

"She texted me because she didn't get a hold of you first. About the other thing well… Emmett, my brother over there," I jerked my thumb in his direction and Emmett waved politely, "and Rose are sort of dating."

"Is that why she's been in a great mood all of the sudden?"

"Yeah I guess so." Alex dashed in a pulled his date out of the loft before I could even say 'have fun' or 'be safe'.

I looked up at the clock and quickly realized that the chicken fingers would be done and I had to get ready for my date with Edward.

On my way to the kitchen I thought through my clothing options for tonight.

Self 1: _I should wear something casual, I don't want to look like I'm trying too hard. So I should wear jeans and a nice shirt._

Self 2: _No! If you wear jeans he wont be able to see your fantastic legs, and sundresses are hot right now, you need to impress him with your fashion sense!_

Self 3: _Okay! Will you two shut up! Wear shorts and a nice shirt. The shorts are casual and show off your legs at the same time. And a nice, casual shirt will show off your fashion sense and make you look like you're not trying too hard at the same time._

I had to agree with Self 3. Maybe I should go see a doctor about my multiple fashion personalities syndrome. I put all 20 chicken tenders on a plate for Emmett and I filled a small bowl with ketchup for him to dip it in. "Emmett! I have some chicken tenders for you in the kitchen. Fresh out of the oven too."

I heard a faint shout of joy and pounding footsteps coming toward me. I ran out of the kitchen fast so I could get ready in time for my date.

I pushed the third floor button numerous times in a failed attempt to a make the elevator go faster.

It finally got there and I sprinted fast to my room I had only about 8 minutes left. I guess it was a good thing that my hair and make-up were still intact from this morning.

I looked through my closet about what seems like a thousand times and finally decided on a pair of denim shorts and a floral print chiffon tank with ruffles in the front. I put on my clothes and than added a pair of white flip flops.

I ran to my bathroom to make sure I was presentable. I didn't look too horrible. I ran my fingers through my hair a few times and added a little bit of hair spray to give it some volume. I put on a light pink gloss and re-applied my eyeliner. I was ready.

I got into the elevator and prayed for it to go just a little bit faster so that I could prevent Emmett from talking to Edward before he got the chance.

The elevator stopped and opened. I didn't hear anything except for Emmett making noise in the kitchen, probably talking to himself. I heard the doorbell.

"I got it! Go back into the kitchen Emmett!"

"But I want to meet him Bellsie!"

"Okay I will bring him in in a second go back and finish your meal."

"Yes ma'am." I swear he never matured mentally past four years old.

I opened the door and Edward was standing there will a bouquet full of pure white lilies. They were beautiful.

Edward looked delicious as always, he was wearing gray bleach washed straight legged jeans that fit him like they were made for him. His white tee-shirt said 'Music Killed the Hip Hop Star' and on top of that he had of a blue hoodie and he matched it with gray chucks.

He outstretched the flowers and I took them, "Thanks, they are gorgeous. Come on in."

He looked down at the palm of his hand and studied it for a moment. "Yo Bella you're looking fly, word." What the fuckin fuck? I turned back to look at him to make sure he was serious. He was.

I was speechless. So he said something, "What's popping my nizzle?" He spoke each word clearly and precisely. His accent made it even more hilarious.

"Edward, why are you talking like a rapper on crack?"

"Isn't this how Americans speak?" He looked puzzled.

"No." I couldn't hold back my laughter. He looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry Edward but why would you speak like that?"

His face turned an even darker shade of red, "Well I promised you that I would try to speak in American slang, so I looked it up on the Internet and this is what came up." He cracked a gorgeous crooked smile, "I guess I did sound a little ridiculous."

I grabbed his hand and looked at it. He had all of the phrases written on his hand in blue ink, like a note card or a cheat sheet of sorts.

He shrugged and explained. "I was afraid that I would forget some of the lines so I wrote them down just in case."

I just laughed silently and grabbed his hand, "Come on Vanilla Ice, my big brother wants to meet you."

I brought him into the kitchen wearily, "Emmett this is Edward. Edward this is Emmett. Kay, let's go. Bye Em."

Emmett of course protested, "Whoa whoa whoa, now. Eddo and I need to have a little talk."

"Oh Christ, fine Emmett but be nice. Edward I apologize in advance."

"Not a problem love." He put his arm casually around my waist and waited for Emmett's speech, or should I say puppet show?

Emmett picked up two of his chicken dinosaurs and pointed to the one on his left, "This is you Ed." He pointed to the one on his right, "And Bells this would be you."

He picked up the chicken puppets and began the show, first he made 'Edward' speak, "Oh Bella! You're so beautiful! Will you be my girlfriend?" His attempt at a British accent was atrocious but it provided amazing hilarity.

He picked up the other one and made 'Bella' speak, "Edward you're such a dashing fine lad! Of course I will be your girlfriend." He made his voice high pitched, I couldn't control my laughter.

'Edward' spoke again, "Never mind Bella I want to break up!" At this point even Edward was busting up but quietly, trying not to disturb Emmett's performance.

'Bella' was up next, "Oh Edward you broke my heart! Emmett, Edward hurt me so bad, I am so distraught." Emmett's vocabulary was quite impressive if I do say so myself.

Emmett was playing himself and said, "Don't worry Bella! I'll take care of him." He then promptly bit off 'Edward's' head. And said, "You hurt her, you die." His serious face turned into a cheery, dimpled smile, "Have a great night sis. Nice meeting you Edward!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Haha, that last bit was fun to write, sorry if it came out a little confusing!**

**I hope you enjoyed it and I will have the date chapter up ASAP!**

**Remember to check out the poll! (: And my homepage, devynx3[dot]webs[dot]com to look at the outfits from this chapter!**

**Tell me whatcha think - Review or PM !**

Thanks, love you,

**Devyn!**


	9. Hot Chocolate

**Thanks for your astounding reviews! They are amazing, and the response to last chapter was insane! Thanks again!**

**Next week I have my final exams which are gonna suck so please be patient with me!! I will try to get a lot done this weekend but then I probably wont have another chapter up until Thursday. Yeah I know I'm sorry ):**

**Remember to vote on my poll that's up or I can't completely finish and tie up loose ends. ):**

**Twilight isn't mine.**

**Also this is the first full-blown Edward POV yay!**

**Hot Chocolate**

**EPOV**

Okay, so maybe Emmett's chat might have scared me a tad bit. But it was all worth it to be able to take Bella out.

She was beautiful to say the least. Her big brown eyes were filled with passion and brilliancy, they seemed to be deeper than the Pacific Ocean. Her shiny brown hair was wavy and natural flowing to the middle of her back. Her full lips taunted me every time she threw a mega watt smile at me. And when she blushed she about drove me insane.

But the best part about her was that she was real. She didn't have fake body parts or fake hair or plastered with make-up. Her personality was different from any other girl I had ever met. She wasn't afraid of looking like a dork or being different. She was just Bella.

"I am so sorry about him. I can't believe he did that!" Her face flushed crimson red as she shook her head.

"Bella darling, don't worry about it. I have experienced much worse." I could tell by the look on her face that she didn't believe me.

"I seriously doubt that."

"Alright, when I was 16 I took this girl on a date. Caroline was her name. I had the biggest crush on her since around 6th grade and she finally agreed to go out with me. When I brought her home I walked her to the door like the gentleman I was raised to be. I leaned in to kiss her and then her dad popped out of a bush that was near her house with a pistol and chased me back into my car." Bella's eyes widen and then she burst up laughing. "Bella it really wasn't so funny, I could've died!"

I pulled into the Starbucks parking lot. "Edward you have to admit it is a little amusing."

"I suppose it is quite funny if you think about it from another person's perspective." I got out quickly and ran around d to the other side to open her door for her.

She blushed when I did, "Thanks."

We walked the short distance into the coffee shop in silence. But it was comfortable and calm. I opened the door for her when we reached the entrance and her face flushed adorably again, was she not used to chivalry?

We walked straight up to the counter and were greeted by a cheery red-headed man, "Welcome to Starbucks what can I get for you?" He was staring at Bella with appreciative eyes, focusing on her chest.

Bloody wanker.

I nodded at Bella and told her to order first. "I'd like a grande hot chocolate please."

I raised an eyebrow at her and she turned pink in her cheeks.

"And you sir?" His tone was nasty and biting.

"A mocha frap please." I tried to be the bigger man and smile at him while putting my arm around Bella's waist hopefully sending the message.

He looked disappointed, "That will be $10.79." I handed him the money, he gave me back our change and he went off to make our drinks.

Bella looked up at me through her eyelashes, did she know what she was putting me through. "Edward are you okay?"

"Yes of course, love. Why?"

"You just growled at the poor Chucky look-a-like." I giggled at her comparison to the killer doll. Did I really growl at him?

"Well, I got angry with him."

"Why? He didn't really do anything."

"He was looking at you like you were something to eat." Bella's cheeks went red for what seems to be the 15th time tonight and she shaped her plump lips in an 'O' formation.

'Chucky' came back and handed us our drinks. Well he handed Bella her drink and basically threw mine at me.

I led her back into a quiet corner in the back. We sat down in a small booth facing each other. She took a small cautionary sip of her hot chocolate thinking it was going to be insanely hot. "Bella I have been here probably a thousand times and I have never seen anyone order a hot chocolate."

She blushed, "I've never really enjoyed the taste of coffee, it's too strong. It gives me headaches but I just drink it for the caffeine when I'm tired." She shrugged and bit her full lip.

After a few moments of silence I spoke up, engaging in conversation, "What made you decide to get into the fashion industry?"

She took a deep breath and began her story. "All through middle school I had always been plain. Invisible basically. I was tired of it." She looked at me thoughtfully, took a sip of her hot chocolate and continued, "I had learned how to sew ever since I can remember so I started tailoring my clothing so that it didn't look so awkward on my scrawny body."

"I highly doubt that you could ever be considered plain." She just giggled and persisted with her story.

"I started taking art classes for fun and learned that I loved drawing. I started putting my own designs down on paper and then I would figure out how to make them. Alice noticed my sudden interest in fashion and took me shopping. For 6 hours straight, didn't even let me have a restroom break. But she did introduce me to high-end fashion and that's when I fell in love with designer clothing. After I had developed a fashion sense I started wearing clothes that stood out and actually improved my physical appearance. I was finally getting noticed. How did you get into it?"

"Well, I remember when I was little my mom would always have fashion magazines lying around the flat, I would occasionally pick them up and flip through them, always having my own personal opinion about the newest trend. Then when I was thirteen my family and I took a trip to Paris because my dad was attending a medical conference there. My mom took me shopping at some of the bigger and more expensive designers shops and it solidified my love of clothing and fashion."

"What did your friends think about you going to study fashion, I mean did they accept it?" She asked shyly, clearly not wanting to offend me.

I shrugged and answered honestly, "They don't know. I mean no one back home knew that I was into fashion, sure they were all suspicious because of they way I dressed and I would only date a woman with a great fashion sense. But I was the captain of the football team, or soccer team that's what you call it here anyway, so they didn't think anything of it."

"What do they think you're doing here?"

"UCLA and then off to some medical school." I took one last sip of my frap and then raised an eyebrow at Bella. "How does twenty questions sound?"

"Like a plan. You start."

I thought for a moment and came up with a reasonable question, "Name one of your most embarrassing moments."

"Technically that isn't a question, but I'll let it slide. And this question is almost impossible to answer because I've had so many." She was in deep thought for a moment and then her beautiful blush made another appearance. "During my freshman year I was getting my lunch, it was spaghetti I believe, I was walking carefully. My shoes were still wet from the fresh snow, I was walking in front of the table containing all of the hott jocks and I totally wiped out. I got my lunch all over my new blouse and all of the guys were laughing at me hysterically. If that wasn't enough, the newspaper photographer flashed a picture of me and I made the cover." I tried my best to conceal my laughter but it didn't work.

"Well, that's unfortunate. I suppose it's your turn."

"First kiss?"

"I was in the 7th grade, her name was Cleo. She was a grade older than me and at a birthday party we played spin the bottle. When she went it landed on me and she basically attacked me. It was more of a lip-rape type-a-deal than a real kiss. My turn?"

She nodded. "If you don't like coffee then why did you decide to go on a coffee date with me?" I grinned crookedly.

She blushed furiously, "I wanted to get to know you better. Why did you invite me?" She bit her lip and waited for my answer.

Honestly was the best policy right? "Honestly? I couldn't stay away from you anymore."

"Me? Why I am absolutely plain, and you could have your pick of the most gorgeous models in the world."

"Bella you are beautiful and different. You keep me guessing and I just feel so light when I'm around you."

I reached across the small wooden table and grabbed her available hand. The electricity of our touch filled my entire body with warmth, "Bella do you feel that?"

Her eyes shot directly at mine, opening wide, "I thought I was the only one."

Her phone rang, ending our moment, she dug through her purse and finally answered it after 5 or 6 rings.

"Hello?"

…

"Oh why not?"

…

"How long until you get to Milan?"

…

"Okay I will spread the word. Bye!"

"I hope you don't mind me asking but who was that?"

"Uhm… It was Ms. Hale actually." She said it quietly, but why would Ms. Hale be calling her?

"Oh I see..." I led off the line suggestively. She could tell I wanted answers, I hoped she would give them to me..

"Edward if I tell you something will you promise not to be mad at me?"

"I could never be mad at you Bella."

"Well Rose and I have a special kind of relationship outside of the office." I looked at her and urged her to continue. "She is well dating my brother." She looked nervous. Was she really expecting me to be mad?

"Well that's great! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I thought you would be angry and think that it wasn't fair or something."

"Bella, life isn't fair." I remembered something that she said on the phone, "What did you have to spread the word about?

"No work tomorrow, I guess that there isn't anything for us to do since she's not there. But if we wanted to work on our designs with our partners she will have Mitch open up the office."

I glanced at my watch and realized it was way later than what I had been expecting, time flies when you're with a gorgeous woman I suppose. "Bella I ought to get you home before Emmett goes through with his threat." She chuckled and smiled making my heart beat faster.

"Yeah, we would want you to get decapitated now would we?"

"Yes I am trying my best to avoid that situation." That earned a quiet snicker from Bella.

On our way out to the car I grabbed her hand and she walked closer to me. The shocking touch filled me with happiness and stunning energy.

I opened the door for her and we started on our way home, I turned the radio on and my CD started playing. Bella recognized the song instantly.

"Claire de Lune?"

"One of my favorites. You know it?"

"Yeah my mom used to always play classical around the house. I love this song especially."

I turned up the volume a bit more and the rest of our ride was silent, just enjoying each other's company.

I pulled up to her loft and escorted her up to her door, I wanted to kiss her so badly but I was frozen with nerves, what if she didn't want to kiss me back? She stood there and just bit her lip, "Thanks for a wonderful evening, I'll see you later I guess."

I nodded as she quickly opened the door and went inside. Damn it! I pounded my fists against my head, I had missed my chance. I walked sullenly back to my Volvo and sped home.

I entered my flat and threw my keys on the table. I fed my goldfish, my only companion at the moment and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I rinsed through my hair with some Head and Shoulders shampoo. I scrubbed down my body with my Axe shower gel and then hopped out.

I threw on a pair on blue boxers and laid down on my bed. I couldn't sleep. I just kept thinking about Bella's beautiful brown eyes and how they sparkled when she talked about fashion and her family. I thought about how sexy she looked when she bit her lip and blushed. Her laugh was infectious and caused me to smile at the thought of it. Everything was perfect and she didn't even have to try. I think I might actually _love_ her.

The realization struck me with shock, but saying that I loved Bella just seemed so right in my mind that it didn't disturb me.

I fell asleep grinning like an idiot, thinking of my love.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I had trouble sleeping last night, I tossed and turned to no avail so I just got up not even wanting to look at the clock.

I made my way out to the small, modern kitchen and loaded up my coffee machine. I sat on the barstool in front of the bar and tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes. I pulled on my hair a few times because it is unquestionably an utter and complete mess.

The coffee machine beeped, signally that my substitute for sleep was ready. I dragged my body over to it and took a mug out of the cabinet and generously filled it to the top with liquid energy. I looked at the clock and saw that it was a little after 5 in the morning.

I swallowed the coffee in one gulp and started to make myself some breakfast. I shuffled through my fridge and found a few eggs and a pack of cheese.

I started up my skillet and got out some Pam cooking spray. I cracked the eggs into a small bowl and added a bit of milk to make them fluffy, I stirred up the mixture and poured it into the awaiting skillet. It sizzled when the cold eggs hit the hot surface. I quickly added some American cheese and flipped the concoction around in the pan until it was ready.

I threw it onto a plate and sat down at the bar. I ate it quickly, burning my throat and tongue in the process.

After I was finished I chugged milk straight from the jug and washed off my dishes.

I had nothing better to do so I sat down at my piano and started to play, making up the notes as I went. The music was beautiful, flowing and natural. It reminded me of Bella. I wrote down the notes as I went, making sure each part of the composition was perfect. It was a soft melody growing louder and more intense just like my feelings for Bella had become more intense. I wrote down the final note and sighed. At the top of the music sheet I wrote 'Bella's Lullaby' in my clear, neat script.

I looked up at the clock and it was getting close to nine o'clock. Was it too early to go over to Bella's?

No it wasn't. I sprinted to my room and threw on the first piece of clothing I could fine. A tight gray shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. I found a pair of worn out chucks and put them on. I grabbed my keys and Ray-Bans on the way out to my car.

I drove illegally to Bella's loft in hopes of getting there so much quicker.

I parked in the back lot next to a shiny black BMW that I think is Bella's.

I walked quickly up the stair and straight to her door. Music was playing loudly. I tapped lightly on the door. No answer. I opened the door quietly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I know I am very evil, but I seriously couldn't write anymore! I am so worn out from studying for exams so I should warn you again please don't except a super quick chapter after Sunday. I am so sorry but after that I will probably have new chapters every one or two days because I will on summer break!

BTW! I have three new plots for future stories on my profile check them out and tell me what you think!

**Yes I am going to mention my poll one more time, ****please vote****! I will love you forever and give you cyber hugs. And feel free to tell me how much this chapter sucked through a ****review**** or PM.**

**Thanks for reading!!!!**

**--Devyn (:**


	10. Elf

Sorry for the insanely long wait, finals sucked but I passed! I am officially a sophomore in high school!

**Thanks for being patient with me it means a lot!**

**I don't own it.**

ElfBPOV

Waking up after last night was like waking up from the most amazing dream, you're perpetuately pissed off because it ended.

The date went unbelievably smooth considering I am the biggest klutz to ever walk the earth, I didn't even break a bone. And I managed not spill my hot chocolate all over him, which is good considering I was shaking thanks to nerves of looking like a complete and total idiot.

Even though I refused to get out of bed I did. I took a super quick shower and just brushed through my hair letting it air dry. I ignored my make-up bag, I was just gonna be hanging out around the house today anyway so why make an effort to get ready?

I threw on an old t-shirt from my teenage years that surprisingly still fit me. I ruffled through my dresser and found a pair of black cotton pajama shorts that covered most of the skin on my butt.

I made my way downstairs to check my phone. It was eerily quiet. I shuffled lethargically over to my table where my phone was and yawned loudly, picked up my phone and shuffled through the new messages I had. There were only two.

The first one I checked was from Alice,

_Bella! Me and Jazzy are just going to hang around his new house! It's amazing, there's going to be a small house warming party today at two. Feel free to bring a date (;. Alex is bring Mitchell._

_--XOXO Alice._

I made a mental note to make a dish for the party and to possibly ask Edward to join me, if I could get the guts to ask him.

Yeah I know I'm being stupid being nervous and insecure about asking him out to a party when he asked me out to coffee just yesterday. But maybe he was just being nice and maybe he didn't have any other plans so he decided to hang out with a co-worker. I ignored my pouty thoughts and focused on my other text from Alex.

_Hey toots! I am having a fantastic time with Mitch, thanks doll! Anyways, I might be staying at his house tonight if everything goes as planned! Wish me luck darling and do not stay up. _

_Love you- Alex!_

Okay so it seems that both of my best friends got lucky last night and I didn't even get a goodnight peck on the cheek or even a 'Call me later'. Nope just a 'I'll see you later I guess'. I don't know why I'm flipping shit over this its not like me and Edward were an item or had any strings or anything like that we were just friendly co-workers and one of those coworkers just happen to be insanely and unnecessarily gorgeous along with a British accent and the uncanny ability to design a runway worthy dress and the other coworker just happens to be falling for the other.

My brain hurts.

I ran into the kitchen to look at the time. Oi! It was seven thirty, I didn't think it was possible for me to get up that early when I knew for a fact that I didn't have to be anywhere at a certain time.

I dove into the fridge and pulled out a liter bottle of Mountain Dew and started to chug it for some caffeine fueled energy. I got about half way through it when my stomach suffered a minor earthquake and made me realize that I was practically starving.

I searched through the fridge and we were out of eggs and bacon and I wasn't really feelin sausage so I moved onto the freezer and pulled out a few Eggo waffles and put them in the toaster.

While they were baking I searched throughout the pantry for some maple syrup, when I found some I popped it into the microwave and let it heat up. I poured myself a glass of milk and got out a plate and a fork in preparation for my breakfast.

The microwave beeped first and I pulled out the syrup, almost simultaneously the waffles popped out of the toaster and directly onto the plate-I'm just kidding about that but that would've been fucking sweet. I ran over to the toaster and ripped the waffles into little bits like a little kid so it was easier to eat. I poured an overly generous amount of syrup on them and sat down at the bar to eat.

I ate slowly, trying to pass the time between now and noon, which is when I will have to begin getting ready for the party at Jasper's, which reminds me that I have no fucking idea where his house was. I'll ask Alice later.

I ate the last bit of golden goodness and chugged the rest of my milk and put the dishes in the dishwasher. I jumped up onto the counter and sat there for a minute and thought about what I could do now, it was only 8:45 and I had some time to kill. I guess I could clean, I had been neglecting that since about two weeks ago.

I decided to mop the foyer-like area first to get it out of the way. I ran to the hall closet and grabbed the supplies. I filled the bucket with some Lysol but mostly water and headed for my work site. I rushed over to the stereo and blasted some old music, I laughed at the lyrics and started mopping away.

EPOV

I knew Bella probably couldn't hear me because of the loud music that was playing so I opened the unlocked door-I would have to remind her about locking her door because someone could break in when she was sleeping.

I cracked open the door and saw Bella with a mop and she was jumping up and down, or maybe she was dancing, I wasn't certain.

The song was immediately recognizable. 'Wannbe' by the Spice Girls. I walked over to the stereo without Bella noticing, she was quite unobservant, and I turned off the music. She noticed the absence of her music immediately and turned around, a little too quickly I might add.

She slipped on the wet floor and went crashing to the ground. She groaned with pain and I rushed to her side.

"Blimey! Bella, love are you okay? What hurts?" She was holding her head and had her eyes closed tightly.

"Edward? I think I hit my head."

I picked her up bridal style and took her into the kitchen to get some ice. I sat her down on the counter and got out a towel and ice from the freezer.

I put the ice inside the towel to make a makeshift ice pack and handed it to her.

She looked beautiful of course, but this time she was completely natural. Her hair was long, wavy and still damp from her shower. She didn't have any make-up on and unlike most girls she looked stunning without it. Sure, with make-up she looked great, but without it she just looks so perfect.

The corners of my mouth turned up into an automatic smile when I looked at her t-shirt. It was a pale yellow color and had a picture of two dinosaurs. One of the dinosaurs had a red hand print on the side of it's face, the other one was laughing and saying 'I didn't slap you… I high-fived you in your face'. Only Bella would wear that.

She held the ice pack securely to the back of her head, "What's so funny?"

"Your shirt, it suits your sense of humor pretty well."

She blushed red and her eyes shot quickly to her shirt. "I got it in high school, or maybe it was middle school. I don't remember." She laughed nervously. "Sorry that I don't really look presentable, it's actually quite embarrassing." She bit her full bottom lip, sending my poor heart into a frenzy.

"Bella, you look beautiful." I ran my cold fingers along her cheekbone and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

She looked away and cleared her throat, "Uhm not that I don't enjoy your company because I do, but why are you hear?"

I thought for a moment and thought that it would be a bit creepy if I told her that I was completely in love with her and couldn't stop thinking about her last night and that I couldn't wait another minute to see her so I decided to drop by for a morning visit, so I thought of something to show her that. "I forgot something last night." I said it quietly but I knew she heard me.

She looked around the kitchen for a wallet or a coat, something that I could've possibly left. She found nothing and turned back towards me, still sitting on the counter she was completely at eye level with me. "What?"

"This."

I leaned in carefully, cautiously. I grabbed the back of her head and wrapped my fingers into her hair and pulled her face closer to mine so I could feel her lips on mine. Once she realized what I was doing she smiled and threw her arms around my neck and met my lips.

Her lips were soft and smooth like the finest silk money could buy. They moved with mine without a flaw, each pair mirroring the other's movement. Fireworks were going off around us and my body was filled with warmth and comfort. Electricity was flowing through my veins and making my heart beat erratically and painfully fast, but the pain was pleasant.

I moved my hands down her petite back, feeling all the curves and contours of her perfect little body. She shivered and I smiled through the kiss.

I licked her bottom lip requesting entrance into her mouth, thanking god that I brushed my teeth this morning when she complied.

When our tongues collided I couldn't help but moan and be beyond thankful for this woman. She tasted sweet, like syrup with a hint of peppermint. She tasted perfect, better than I had ever expected.

Our tongues were moving together, not fighting for dominance over the other. Her hands tugged on my hair and that just encouraged me more.

The kissing slowed down and I left innocent little kisses around her jaw and collarbone.

I regretfully stopped and saw that Bella was panting along with me. "Bloody hell."

She gulped and her swollen red lips turned up into a smile that I would gladly kill to see again and again.

"I've been waiting for you to do that." Her blushing never failed to make my heart stop beating for a second.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting my love."

She looked around the apartment nervously, I helped her off the counter and she fiddled her thumbs, another nervous habit I suppose. "Edward, uhm I was wondering if you would like to go to a party at my friend's boyfriends house, if you want too. I understand that it's last minute and everything-" I cut her off with my finger against her lips, I grabbed both her hands in mine causing flames to warm up my body.

"Of course, I would love to. Anywhere you are is where I want to be." I wondered if I was laying it on a little thick but then I realized that I didn't give a fuck.

She let our the breath she had been holding and smiled, "Do you want to hang out and watch a movie maybe?"

I didn't think that that would require an answer so I just grabbed her hand and led her to her living room and told her to pick out a movie while I sat down on the couch.

She picked out 'Elf', "Bella dear, it's not even close to Christmas."

"I know but no matter what season it is you should be able to enjoy the comedic stylings of Will Ferrell."

I had to agree with her so I just sat there and enjoyed my time with Bella. If you asked me I wouldn't be able to remember a single thing that happened in the bloody movie because I was watching her the whole time. But if you asked me how Bella reacted during the movie I could tell you that when Will Ferrell said a funny line or did something humorous she would laugh and grab her sides, her eyes would close and her nose would scrunch up and she would laugh silently. Her body would shake but no sound would come out, it was so oddly Bella that I found it completely adorable.

The movie finished and Bella wiped the laughter tears away from her eyes and looked up at me through a full set of eyelashes. "Well, I guess you have to go home and get ready. Just meet me back here at 1 or 1:30."

"That sounds perfect." I kissed the top of her head and left much to my dismay.

When I reached my car my body felt incomplete and I couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of misery that struck me. I missed Bella, I needed her for my own sanity.

BPOV

As soon as Edward left I ran upstairs to take another shower to make sure I was completely clean and good smelling.

The hot water relieved the edginess caused by Edward's visit. Not to mention the jittering, but that stopped about 10 minutes into the shower. I washed through my hair twice and then conditioned it to make it soft and shiny.

When I got out I ran downstairs in my robe to the kitchen, I made a bunt cake with Jasper's favorite vanilla confetti mix and icing. After all that was done I grabbed my phone and asked Alice where Jasper's house was. She replied quickly and asked me if Edward was coming, I rolled my eyes. Fucking psychic pixie. I told her the news and texted Edward the 'dress code' and ran upstairs to finish getting ready.

I went to my closet, Alice said dressy casual so I found a high waisted black shirt with ruffles at the bottom. Sounds ugly but paired with the right outfit it's adorable. I kept searching and found a gray racerback tank with two big hearts with an arrow through them. For my shoes I found an old pair of different looking black ankle strap sandals that would look amazing with my outfit.

I put all of it on and was pretty much satisfied, but something was definitely missing, but when I went back into my closet I found that I just needed a belt. I put it around the top of the skirt that hit at my waist.

I went to my bathroom and dried my hair that was only slightly damp. I lightly curled my hair so that it looked natural and beach-like in a way. My make-up was subtle, the usual black eyeliner and mascara and a little bit of shimmery lip-gloss.

I had to admit that my outfit did look a little plain so I went downstairs to Alice's bathroom and went through our jewelry, I remember what Alice told me about jewelry, layering was in fashion and you couldn't go wrong. I found a silver chain necklace, a twisted white and gold pearl necklace and a black rhinestone and pearl necklace with a loop structure. It actually looked good in my opinion of course.

It was 5 minutes until one thirty and I was waiting in the living room pacing back and forth hoping that he wouldn't bail on me. But then I heard a knock at the door.

I ran towards the door ripping it open to see my own personal miracle. He looked perfect as always. Dark straight jeans that were too long were pulled over black converse. He was wearing a white purple and black plaid shirt with the cuffs rolled up to his elbows, his cuffs were unbuttoned as always. He was wearing a skinny purple tie that matched the purple in the shirt perfectly and a black vest. The tie hung loose on his neck and the top button on his shirt was unbuttoned.

I thanked God in my head for blessing me with this man.

He leaned in and kissed my cheek sweetly, "Ready to go my love?"

"Yeah, you look great."

"I couldn't compare to you right now, you look mouth-watering." Was the creepy? No, not coming from Edward anyways.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**OKAY! Ah so I know it was short, and I hate short chapters with a burning passion but my dad is threatening to take away my computer and my phone away if I don't go outside and help with the pond. Ugh!**

**So thanks again for reading and being patient with me.**

**4 new summaries on my profile. Visuals on my website/homepage thing.**

**I really want to reach 100 reviews! So that means I need 14 of them. What did you think of the amazinggg New Moon trailer!? Tell me what you thought of this chappy. Did it make up for last chapter? Or was it terrible?**

**-Devyn!**


	11. Realization

**Thank you times a million! I reached past 100! That was amazing thanks guys !**

**I was planning on having this chapter up a lot faster but my sister is graduating and I had to help set up for the party so I didn't have much time.**

**I don't own Twilight ): depressing I know.**

Realization

**BPOV**

Edward drove insanely fast to the party, but I didn't tell him that he scared the shit out of me. That is one reason that I cannot go onto roller coasters, plus the person I'm sitting beside usually doesn't appreciate me throwing up all over him/her.

When we pulled up to the house in his Volvo my mouth dropped. This house was amazing, but what else should I expect for an actor?

It looked like it was three stories tall, it was mostly gray but had sections of different colored stone adorning the sides. It was beautiful, and I'm betting that Alice picked it out herself.

I heard Edward's door slam shut and then mine opened. Edward was holding out his hand for me to take, I grabbed it and we headed inside.

We rang the doorbell and I was fully expecting a butler to open the door and lead us to the dining hall or something of that nature. But instead Jasper answered and welcomed us into his new home, "Hey Bella, you look great, Alice has been waiting for you out back by the pool."

"Thanks," I looked from Jasper to Edward and they both looked like they were waiting for something, oh yeah, an introduction was probably more than necessary, "Edward this is Jasper, Jasper this is Edward my uh.. co-worker."

Edward's face dropped slightly like he was sad or… disappointed, I think that was the right word for the look on his face. Jasper and Edward shook hands and Jazz pointed the way to the pool, he said he would've showed us exactly where it was but Alice was making him change into a more stylish pair of swim trunks. Only Alice.

It wasn't so hard finding the pool, we just followed the blasting music and boisterous laughter filling the air. As soon as we walked into the pool area I saw Alice in her teeny tiny bright yellow bikini that covered next to nothing, but she had the body for it so why not flaunt it?

She saw me immediately and rushed over to me and nearly tackled me with a hug. I hugged her with my free arm, not wanting to let go of Edward's hand, his touch was the only thing that was keeping me sane.

She gave Edward a hug too and he did the exact same thing I did. He acted like my hand was his lifeline, I was just hoping he wasn't planning on pulling the plug anytime soon, because I sure as hell wasn't. "Hello Edward, it is nice to finally meet your acquaintance, I'm Alice, Bella's best friend and roommate."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alice, as you said before, I'm Edward." He gave her the dazzle smile and I think for a second her eyes actually glazed over.

"Wow, your accent is just as sexy as Bella said it was." Oh my God, when I got home she was dead. I could feel my face burn and turn beat red like I had been laying out in the dessert sun for an entire day. "But sexy accent or not, if you hurt Bella or so much as make her shed one single tear I will rid you limb from limb and burn the pieces."

I repeat, Alice is a dead pixie.

She galloped off and my face was still burning crimson, I could actually feel it. "Edward, oh my goodness I am mortified. I am so sorry about that, she can get a little protective of me sometimes."

"Not to worry love, I completely understand." He removed his hand from mine and it worried me and caused my heart to stop but he quickly wrapped his arm around my waist, which in turn caused my heart to swell, and made the energy that I desperately craved for to start coursing through my body.

We walked forward a little bit, heading for a gazebo with numerous empty chairs and tables sitting underneath it, but Alex with Mitchell attached to his hip came up and enveloped both of us into a four person group hug. Alex was the first to speak up, "Hey guys, you too look adorable, practically perfect together! Almost as perfect as Mitchie and I."

"Awe Alex, you are so sweet." He kissed Alex's cheek, "Bella! How has your day off been?"

I looked up at Edward who smiled at me, "It's been pretty damn amazing."

"Great girl, but we have work tomorrow, ugh! But whatevs, it will give you a chance for you and Eric to work on your project."

"You mean Eric to complain about our project and reject all of my ideas?" Edward tensed up beside me.

"Ha girl he is a fool to do that, you are a fucking design genius, but I saw the look on your face last time, I thought you were going to deck him."

I could've sworn I heard Edward murmur 'I will though.' But I ignored it, "I wanted to, but I probably would've lost my job or gotten sued for breaking his fake nose. Or even worse gotten acne juice all over my hand." Everyone snickered at that.

"Well Mitchie and I are heading to the bar can I get you two anything?"

I shook my head no and Edward mirrored my action. I wasn't much of a drinker and there was no way in hell that I would be anything but stone sober when I was with Edward, I didn't want to miss anything. Besides his very presence was intoxication enough for me.

We continued on our path to the gazebo and stopped for a moment to gaze at the view of the ocean. It was a little after 2 o'clock and the sun was high in the sky, a perfect cloudless day. The water was a crystal clear blue and look unbelievably inviting and serene.

Jasper's pool was, like his house, unreasonably huge. It was a perfect rectangle but had an adjoining hot tub that was in the shape of a circle. There were random people just lounging around on the patio and balcony with margaritas and beers filling their hands. A couple in the hot tub were having sex with clothes on. People were trying their best to ignore them but the moans kind of made it hard.

Edward pulled out my chair and I hopped on he grabbed the chair next to me and sat down to join me. As soon as he did he slung his arm around me shoulder. Bliss, peace, comfort, ecstasy.

"I like your friends, Jasper is so I don't know how to explain it…"

"Calming?" Edward nodded and smiled at the fact that I shared the same opinion with him, "He tends to have that affect on people, it kind of freaks me out though, I feel like he can control my emotions."

"Yeah I got that vibe. But Alice is just spunky, I can see why you two get along, she's like your counterpart."

"I've never thought of it that way, but you are exactly right."

"So tell me about this Eric situation…" I didn't really want to go into it, it truly wasn't a big deal to me.

"Well he was just being… picky, that's all."

"You said he rejected your designs, is he blind or does he suffer from a mental disorder?"

"Haha, he is just particular, it's not a big deal."

"Bella it is a big deal, you should stand up for yourself. No matter what he thinks, your opinion of what is fashionably acceptable is probably more correct than his. So tomorrow I think you should _tell_ him what to do instead of _asking_. But that's just my opinion."

"I guess that does make sense."

We dropped our conversation for a minute and just sat there in complete and total happiness. He leaned down and kissed the top on my head sending shivers down my spine and causing goose bumps to form.

It was then I realized, how the hell was I going to live without him? I don't think it's even possible for me to breathe when we aren't close. When I'm not with him I am thinking about him or ways to get him to notice me. I've never felt this way about any one, it's not the way I feel for him that stands out, the thing that stands out is that I have never in my existence felt this way about anyone else. And I knew that I wouldn't ever feel it for someone else. It's the way, when I'm around him, that all my reasons for living become crystal clear to me and I wouldn't trade him for all the male models and money in the world.

I love him and that was never going to change.

I know what you're thinking, bullshit, you've been on one sort-of-date with him and you are on one now and you've only kissed him once. But I don't think there is a set amount of time needed to fall in love, it just happens, but maybe it just takes some people longer to figure it out. But for me I realized so quickly because it was so obvious and evident that there was no way in the whole fucking world to even come close to avoid it.

Asking me if I loved Edward would be like asking me what color the sun was, it's pretty fucking obvious.

Everyone could see it. Mitchell and Alex said we were the perfect couple, Jasper accepted Edward without a doubt and looking back on it Alice even knew, the way she warned Edward was only in a joking matter, like she knew he would never think of hurting me, plus she knew I would invite him to the party.

All of a sudden I was terrified, could Edward see my blatant feelings for him, could he see that after a week of knowing each other he already had my heart? God I fucking hope not.

Was I shaking? I glanced down at my meekly quivering hands. Oh shit. Edward noticed and he grabbed them. "Bella, babe, are you okay?" His voice was full of concern and worry. It would be a lot easy to un-fall in love with him if he wasn't so goddamn sweet and caring.

Our hands twisted and became intertwined, he looked down into my eyes, making me dizzy and mesmerized, my body melting into a puddle of pathetic Bella. Did he realize how much affect he had on me?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I shrugged it off hoping he would believe me.

He was too observant for his own damn good. "Bella, I think you ought to get something to sip on, a water perhaps?"

"Yeah sounds good. I'll go get it, do you want anything?"

"Bella you are absurd, sit here I'll be right back."

His hand left mine, I wanted to scream 'No come back!' and start crying uncontrollably. Did he grasp the fact that holding onto his hand was like holding onto everything?

I am so frickin melodramatic today, I need help.

I watched as he made his way inside the house.

All of a sudden Alice replaced him and took his seat, "Awee! Bellsies is in loooove with Edward." I needed to learn how to hide my feelings, like my mom always said, I am an open book.

"Pshh… ha.. aw shit, how the hell did you know?" There was no use in hiding it from Alice.

"You should see you right now Bella, when he walked away I thought you were going to go wrap yourself around his leg and start bawling or something. And the way you look at him, oh dear Lord, you've got yourself in deep my friend and there's no getting out. That's how I feel about Jasper. But don't worry your feelings are shared, he looks at you like you are the only woman in the universe or something."

"Alice, hun, you are delusional. I have nothing to offer him, there's no way he could love me as much as I love him, it's just not plausible."

"Bella, when are you going to see what an amazing woman you are, inside as well as out." She looked behind my head and her eyes jumped quickly back to mine, "Gotta go sexy British boy is on his way with a Fiji for his lover." She winked and then did a canon ball into the pool.

My angel sat back down next to me, where he would be permanently if I were up to me but I could settle for right now. He handed me the Fiji water bottle Alice was talking about and sipped on his own. He also had a tray of assorted fruit and veggies and two chocolate chip cookies. "I thought that maybe it would help if you ate something." He half grinned at me which made my breathing and heartbeat stop. I looked away so it could restart again.

He played absentmindedly with a strand of my hair. I took a swig of my Fiji and popped a grape into my mouth.

He ran his fingers along the back of my neck trailing to my collarbone and up to my jaw. He moved slowly to my cheekbones and then to my lips, his fingers lightly my body on fire that made me want to scream with pure ecstasy. He brought his lips down to my neck and left little burning kisses at the places he had just touched, but he ignored my lips. He was teasing me.

If he wanted to play like that I could too. I picked up a chocolate dipped strawberry, that was the size of my head by the way, and slowly opened my mouth I placed the tip of it onto my lips and leisurely entered it into my mouth. His jaw dropped and his eyes became wide.

I carefully closed my lips around it and sucked on it for a second and then gradually took a juicy bite sending strawberry juice to roll down my chin. I wiped it off with a flick of finger and then sucked it off. His eyes were completely glazed over and he gulped, eyes fixated on my mouth.

I snickered quietly and snapped in front of his face to get his attention, "You alright Edward?"

He slowly nodded his head as his emerald eyes gradually came up to meet mine. "Bella I think that… uhm… you know this is a house warming party, maybe we should go on a tour of the house." He was jittering, it was adorable.

"Yeah sure Edward."

When we got up from the table he practically dragged me inside and up the stairs. I didn't even get to see most of the house thanks to his over-eagerness.

We stopped at a door and he threw it open to reveal a toilet and a sink, "This is a bathroom." He slammed the door shut and moved onto the next one in the hall and pulled it open, it contained a broom and sweeper, "Cool a closet." His words were rushed and quiet.

The third door was large and dark maple he opened that up and revealed a large bed with a navy comforter and about ten pillows, I heard him whisper, "Perfect."

He pulled me into the room, "Bella I can't resist you any longer."

I didn't say anything but I just pushed my lips onto his and felt a zing or pure energy and bliss spread throughout my body.

Our lips only met for a few seconds before they opened, our tongues crashing together making my senses obscured. The feeling was above any other, nothing could even fucking compare to how his hands felt all over my back causing the skin there to heat up instinctually.

My hands fisted into his bronze sex hair, yanking and pulling uncontrollably. My blood was pulsing out of control and my breathing was insanely erratic.

He picked me up and pinned me to the nearest wall, my legs wrapped around his waist, pressing his hardness into me causing my insides to twist ad turn with incomprehensible pleasure.

Morals, common sense, logical reasoning gone, all gone. Fucking forgotten.

I broke away for a deep breath, he took the opportunity to attack my neck with his lips and tongue. Licking and sucking, biting and kissing whenever and wherever he got the chance, utter euphoria.

His sweet tongue licked across my collarbone, "Edward…" I moaned without consent, bubbling to my lips. I tilted my head back, giving him more access to my neck.

He situated his lips right behind my ear and licked and sucked for an amount of time that was too amazing to even attempt to count.

He took his lips off of my neck and I forced my lips back onto his, I felt his lips turn up into a smile underneath mine.

I took his bottom lip into my teeth nipping in it, I stopped when I tasted blood in my own mouth.

With one final innocent kiss we broke apart. Both panting like dogs that just ran a marathon.

My body was still in Edward frenzy mode, his touch was like a drug stimulating my entire being. My hands were shaking and my knees were weak and unreliable. I slowly slid down to the ground.

Edward dropped down quickly to the floor beside me, "Bella are you alright!?" His face was pure worry and shock, I quietly laughed.

"Edward do you have any idea of the affect you have on me?"

"Hopefully the same you have on me." He pulled me into his arms and kissed my swollen lips innocently. I turned my head for a second to readjust my outfit, he gasped. "Oh bloody hell! Bella I am so sorry!"

Huh? "For what?" I was scared that he somehow regretted what had just happened.

"I… uh I gave you an extremely large hickey." My hand immediately went to the sore spot just below my ear.

Usually I would be embarrassed, but I actually liked the feeling of Edward marking me. "Oh well," I fingered it some more, it was actually kind of painful. "I think I like it."

He snickered along with me, "At least I'll have a physical claim to you."

"At least you didn't draw blood." I wiped away a little drop off of his lower lip. He was quiet, pondering his thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"

He drew in a breath, contemplating his words carefully, "I keep thinking of how much I love talking to you, how beautiful you look when you smile, how much I love your laugh. I'm always thinking about you and replaying pieces of our conversations, laughing at funny things that you said or did, like when I saw you dancing to Spicegirls. I'm always picturing your face in my mind and can't help but be happy when you look at me and your eyes light up because I know I do the exact same thing. I catch myself smiling at the thought of you when you're frustrated or concentrating and you get this adorable little wrinkle in your brow. I'm always wondering what will happen the next time we are together and even though neither of us know what the future holds, I know one thing for sure - you're the best thing that ever happened to me. And I can't hold it in any longer Bella, I… I love you."

I fought back the tears that were filling my eyes, and I kissed him chastely on the lips before whispering, "I love you too, there's no hope for me now. I am irrevocably and unconditionally in love with you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Awe they love each other! Sorry I am kind of bad at smut.**

**Okay, please tell me I did not make that the fuckin cheesiest thing on earth!**

**But of course if I did you are free to throw pointy and dangerous cyber objects at me.**

**Maybe we could reach 120 or maybe even 130 I know Whoa dream big! Right?**

**But it would seriously make my day if I did, Review! Or PM, whatever your choice.**

**--Devyn!**


	12. War

**I am so sorry! You met my goal and I was ecstatic but it's taken me about a week to update but I've been suffering from lack of creativity and I have been exhausted from volleyball conditioning. I know, I know, you hate my lame excuses and want to throw random pointy objects at me, so how about we just move onto chapter 12?**

**War**

**BPOV**

We left Alice and Jasper's party shortly after our alone time together. Alice was sad to see us go but we made plans to go on a double date within the next few weeks, Edward seemed eager to accept the offer but I, on the other hand, was reluctant because all of the 'Embarrassing Bella' stories that Alice held in her arsenal not to mention the 3rd degree the she was going to give Edward without a doubt will be humiliating and possibly cause Edward to run away back to England.

We were sitting in Edward's silver Volvo silently listening to the hum of the engine and a faint sound of 'Claire de Lune' playing in the background.

My arm was resting on the center console and I was watching the big buildings, cars, and streetwalkers quickly pass us by. The air conditioning was low and the leather seat under my butt was, thankfully, quickly cooling down from sitting in the scorching heat in direct line of the sun.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward start to reach my hand, I titled my palm up so that he could grab it more easily. When he did I felt my heart start moving just a little faster and the electricity that started to run through my veins heated up my whole body. I couldn't stop the smile that crept to my lips and threaten to make my face split in half.

As he started to turn onto my street I noticed the smile on his full lips slowly started to disappear, as did mine. I knew why. He didn't want me to go and I didn't want to leave him. I wanted to suggest that we just hang out at my house, or maybe his. I didn't get the chance however because he quickly suggested it instead. "Bella, I was thinking that since I have seen where you live that maybe I could show you my flat. Then we could just eat dinner and talk, maybe watch a movie of your choice." He grinned my favorite grin and his eyes lit up.

"That sounds great actually. How far away do you live?"

"Oh, just a block or two. Closer than you would think actually."

I nodded my head and braced myself for his sudden illegal U-turn and sped off down a narrow alley that looked about big enough for Alice. I must've looked frightened because he looked over at me and smiled reassuringly.

He pulled out of the alleyway and onto a basically empty street and I watched as the speedometer reached 80… 90… "EDWARD SLOW DOWN!" I clamped my hand over my mouth, not believing that I actually yelled at him out loud.

"Sorry love, I guess I have a need for speed. Isn't that what you Americans call it?"

"Haha yeah. Sorry for that little outburst of word vomit. I'm used to going about 50, I'm a very cautious driver."

"I'll remember to drive slowly with you, I wouldn't want you to have a heart attack, I couldn't live with myself if you were hurt because of me." He smiled and looked at me with meaningful eyes.

I watched out the windshield as he pulled in the driveway of a very nice, expensive looking apartment building. It was a dark gray cement building with tons of shiny windows and one of those amazingly cool revolving doors that I love spinning around and around and around and around and around, okay you get the picture, in.

He parked in front and gave the keys to the valet and waved to the doorman, who stood there for no apparent reason since he couldn't technically open the revolving door.

I stepped into the available opening of the door and Edward got in directly behind me, I pushed the door slowly and soon the air supply from the outside world was shut off and all I could breathe, taste, smell was Edward. Delicious, sexy Edward smell. I pushed on the door harder and quickly before I knew for a fact that I would jump him because his intoxicating smell over took my rational thinking process.

We got out of the door and he grabbed my hand and led me to the shiny metallic elevator. He pressed the button that said PH. It lit up and the elevator quietly made its way to the top. _Mmm, the penthouse, impressive. _I didn't tell him but by the look on my face words weren't necessary to convey the message.

He grabbed my hand, sending shock waves through my body, on the way up to his apartment. The elevator beeped and opened to reveal another door, Edward entered a code onto the pad and the door clicked and beeped twice before swinging open. **"**Ooh, very high-tech Cullen."

He just snickered and led me into his foyer. It of course was fancy. Deep red walls, maroon is probably a more accurate color comparison. There was a shiny black table with a crystal vase full of long stem red roses and Stargazer lilies surrounded by ruscus, salal, and bear grass. What? I took a few flower arranging classes in design school, sue me. "Edward these are beautiful." I fingered the soft velvety petal of one of the roses.

"They pale in comparison to you Bella." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as he drug his finger along my cheekbone, ending up at my chin. He lifted it up so that my lips were more accessible and he bent down and kissed my eager lips lightly, trying to not get carried away. "Come on and I will show you the rest of my flat."

He showed me the small dining room that held a glass table and four chairs, I guess he didn't need a large dining area since none of his family lived in the country.

The living room was large and open with two huge windows, a long black leather couch, a matching recliner and love seat. A huge HD flat screen hung on the left wall along with pictures of him and who I presumed were his parents. Both of them were astoundingly good-looking-what else was I to expect- and carried certain traits of Edward. He obviously got his odd bronze hair color and heart face shape from his mom and his emerald eyes and bone structure from his father.

I felt Edward snake his arms around my waist and his hot breath traveled along my neck, "Those are my parents, Esme and Carlisle. They are wonderful people, I hope you can meet them one day."

"I hope so too, that would be lovely." I readied my accent, "Maybe we could meet over crumpets and tea."

He laughed hysterically at my attempt, "The crumpets and tea thing is terribly clichéd, both my parents prefer coffee, as do I."

"Well, hmph, that ruins all my plans but I guess I could deal with that." I joked with him and he led me into his kitchen.

I was impressed, a shiny black island/bar with matching chairs, stainless steel appliances and a double oven. He had professional knives in a holder and a built in cutting board, very professional. "Edward why didn't you tell me you like to cook?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"It never came up. Would you like me to cook you something?"

I thought for a moment and listened to my cravings, "Chocolate and butterscotch chip cookies sound delicious right about now."

I waited for a reply but instead he walked over to his large pantry and pulled out a stack of ingredients one at a time laying them all out in front of me at the island. I sat in one of the chairs.

He grabbed a big mixing bowl out of one of the cupboards and went to a drawer and pulled out measuring cups and a large wooden spoon.

He looked over all of his ingredients and started measuring them out, I felt bad for just standing by while he was working so hard to prepare something for me. I got out of my chair, "Here let me help with some of this." I started to reach for the chocolate chips but Edward's big, warm hand stopped me.

"Bella, no I want to make these _myself _for you, please let me."

"Edward I really would like to help." I crossed my arms childishly and pouted.

"Hmm, I can see that you are going to be difficult about this." He picked me up and threw me over his shoulders, I landed with a thud on the barstool and he stepped away and pointed at me. "Don't make me get the Duct tape my love."

I gave up and watched my man work. It was actually entertaining to see him focusing on all the measurements, especially when his tongue would poke out of his mouth just the slightest bit and his brow would knit together. It was adorable, another thing that I absolutely loved about him. Damn, the list just kept getting bigger and bigger.

He was mixing the thick dough around in the bowl and he was standing just a little bit in front of me, I reached over and whipped some batter onto my finger and licked it off. Mmm, delicious. Cookie dough is my ultimate snack food choice, after melted chocolate of course.

Edward gave me a disapproving look, "Bella, that's cheating." I shrugged and smiled at him, "Would you like some more?"

I nodded quickly and he stuck his finger in the bowl, he had a generous amount on his finger and he stuck it out, I opened my mouth to receive it but instead Edward wiped it on my nose. Why that little! "Edward Anthony Cullen!"

He just giggled and sat the bowl down onto the counter, "Whoops, sorry dear."

I smiled sweetly, "Don't worry about it honey, mistakes happen all the time." I walked over to the sink to wipe off the cookie dough. The flour container was also conveniently placed to the left of the sink. I took a handful, "Yeah, mistakes like this."

He turned around to see what I was talking about, I chucked the flour at him. It hit him right in the face, I doubled over in laughter. He just stood there looking beyond shocked. He wiped the white powder away from his eyes and went over to the fridge, oh shit this cannot be good.

I turned around to get to the flour to prepare for the next attack. But I was too slow on the drawl. I felt cold goo slide down my back after I heard the _THWACK _of the egg over top of my head.

My jaw dropped, and I turned around to look at him with a devilishly proud grin on his face.

I ran to the sink and grabbed the water hose and gave him a good wash down, "Sorry babe, I just had to get rid of all of the flour. Now you're all clean."

"Oh how thoughtful of you." He pushed his soaked hair from his eyes and ran to the pantry, what now!?

I heard him knocking around metal cans and moving around boxes of what sounded like pasta.

I ran to the fridge to find something, anything!

I found it, _perfect._

I backed away from the fridge cautiously and spotted him rifling through his pantry, I snuck over to him, popped off the lid and poured the cottage cheese all over his head. I reached over and rubbed it into his gorgeous, soft, silky hair. _Bella stop thinking about his hair, focus on the battle!_

He froze and slowly turned around, his face was nothing short of bewilderment and shock, I didn't have time to look down at his hand before he dumped a can of creamed corn all over me. I traveled down the front and back of my shirt and all the way down to my toes. _Who attacks some one with creamed corn? _I thought. _The man I'm in love with does apparently._

I wiped it off my face and stuck out my hand, "Truce!?"

Edward's hand enveloped mine and he agreed, "Truce."

He threw me a dishtowel and I started to clean myself up as best I could. But I still was covered in egg and corn, my hair had the worst damage though, it was stringy, sticky and over-all repulsive.

Edward finished cleaning up, "Bella, would you like to shower while I place the cookies on the sheet?"

"Yeah, that would be great actually. Where's the bathroom?"

He ushered me to his bathroom and explained how to work the shower and showed me where the towels were. I took off my clothes and readied the shower.

I heard a knock on the door. I wrapped a towel around my body and opened it to reveal Edward with a stack of clothes that looked comfortable and old. He looked over my almost-naked appearance and his eyes bulged, quickly snapping up to meet mine. "These should almost fit you, sorry I don't have anything in your size."

"No these are great thanks, I'll be back down in a second." I kissed his cheek and shut the door a few seconds after he walked away. _He has a really great ass._

I stepped into the warm shower and let the water filter out some of the gross food products. I looked around the shower and only found Axe shower gel and shampoo/conditioner combination.

I picked up the shampoo bottle and squeezed a generous amount into the palm of my hand. I took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of it. It smelled like Edward.

I lathered up my hair twice trying to rid all of the remnants of the food war out of my long hair. It took awhile but the job was finally done.

I took the available washcloth and poured the body wash onto it and wash my entire body, getting rid of all the stickiness that covered me.

I finally finished and turned off the water, I stepped out into the cold bathroom and dried myself off with the soft cotton towel.

I squeezed most of the water out of my hair and then dried that too.

I laid out the pile of clothes Edward had brought me. I grabbed my bra from my dirty clothes piles and put that on.

The white shirt he gave me was tiny and had a picture of a soccer ball on it and it said '_London Youth Football' _in big black lettering. On the back in black letters it said 'Cullen' and a big number 3.

I put it on proudly.

The next item in the pile were a pair of small boxer shorts with pictures of dinosaurs on them. I loved boxers, they're so comfortable. I am definitely keeping these. I also put of the pair of plain black sweats that he gave me and looked in the mirror.

My make-up was smudged everywhere and my hair was a tangled mess. I took a towel and put some water on it and wiped away the make-up that littered my face. I threw my hair up into a sopping wet messy bun and headed back to the kitchen.

He was working diligently on cleaning up the destroyed kitchen and it looked almost good as new.

I snuck up on him and kissed his cheek, "Bathroom's all yours babe."

He kissed me on the lips and pulled away, "Thanks, the cookies will be done shortly, make yourself at home, the flipper is sitting on the ottoman."

I stifled a laugh, "Flipper?"

"Yes, the flipper is what my family and I call the remote." **(a/n that's really what I call it, haha, yes we all know I'm weird.)**

I saluted him and watched him walk down the hall towards the bathroom.

I made my way into the living room and plopped myself down onto the couch, which was probably the most comfortable piece of furniture I've ever sat down on.

I grabbed the 'flipper' and turned on the TV. I heard the shower spurt to life as I was browsing through the channels.

I settled on 'That 70's Show', my all time favorite. Fez and Kitty are my favorite characters, Kitty's laugh reminded me of my mother's. This was the episode where Kelso is jealous that Fez and Jackie are roller disco partners, I've seen this one roughly 8 or 9 times and I still die laughing every time.

I was just getting to the part in the show where Kelso tried to make a move on Donna when the buzzer of the oven went off.

I jumped up and went into the kitchen and searched the drawers for the oven mitts. I found a navy blue one and pulled out the cookie sheet.

I set it down on the cooling rack and put back the mitt.

I heard the shower turn off and I waited for Edward to come back out. About 3 minutes passed and no Edward.

I walked quietly back to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Come in."

I entered and my breath caught in my throat. He was only wearing a pair of navy blue Polo boxers.

He turned completely around to face me. He was lean and muscular. Perfectly sculpted abs that were lickable were accompanied by razor sharp v-cuts on the inside of his hips. His pecs were toned along with his arms muscles. "Bella, are you okay?"

Well that's embarrassing, "Uhm.. er… cookies… done."

He crookedly smiled at me, "Okay, just a second." He walked over to me and hugged me tightly while kissing the top of my head.

I inhaled deep, he smelled like sex. Axe combined with Edward-ly-ness. I hugged him back running my tiny fingers down his spine, he shivered at the touch.

He released me and looked at me for the longest moment. "Bella you are so beautiful."

I blushed, naturally and shook my head, "Who me? Plain old Bella. Cute maybe. But beautiful, never." I looked up at him ashamed. I didn't deserve this Greek God, he deserved someone with that looked like Rosalie or Alice.

He just shook his head at me and pulled me over to face the mirror. He stood directly behind, hands placed on my shoulders. "Bella why can't you see what I see?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**You guys deserve like a 20 page chapter but this is my creative capacity, I'm so sorry!**

**I really hope you liked this chapter it was a blast to write really.**

**Please forgive me for making you wait so long!**

**Within the next few chapters is when the drama will begin!**

**Would you like me to finish Bella's visit at Edward's or do yu want me to skip ahead to the next day at work?**

**Also, if you name some ideas for future chapters or maybe some cute lines or Emmett-being-stupid scene ideas I'd be happy to put them in for you.**

**Please review! And feel free to make fun of me for calling the remote a flipper!**

**--Devyn**

**I love you guys!**


	13. Surrounded By Beauty

**Again, thanks sooo much for all the reviews and alerts and favorites.**

**I am glad you all liked last chapter, it was fun to write. And all of you wanted me to continue the visit in Edward's apartment so your wish is my command.**

**Also thanks to beachblonde2244 for the inspiration! (: **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimerrr! No, contrary to popular belief I do not own Twilight.**

Surrounded by Beauty

**BPOV**

"_Bella why can't you see what I see?"_

-------

When Edward says things like that I cannot and I repeat cannot be held responsible for my actions.

I took a deep breath in to increase my stamina. I turned around quickly and grabbed Edward's neck. His eyes flashed with desire. They turned remarkably dark but still heartbreakingly gorgeous.

He knew what I wanted and met my lips with a crushing force. He hoisted me up onto the sink counter and pulled the hair tie out of my wet hair causing it to spill down my back, he interlaced his fingers within it, tugging it with pleasure and causing us to move closer.

His left hand left my hair and moved to the small of my back pushing it and causing our hips to connect with a jolt of shock that lit my body on fire. I wrapped my long legs around his waist.

My lips on his lips was pure ecstasy, they were soft and silky, full and plump, perfect on mine and caused me to lose control of my body. Our tongues collided, he tasted like Listerine and toothpaste, he smelled even better.

My tiny fingers ran themselves through his bronze hair and locked in the back of his head. "I love you." I mumbled into his lips. He moaned back.

I shifted my hands down his muscled back, appreciating his God-like body, they traveled down his spine then to his chest. I took my time feeling his abs, taking it all in. "Bella. God. That feels so good." I kept lightly tracing my fingers all around his body and he would shiver accordingly. I loved the affect I had on him.

I took my turn of his neck, using my tongue along his neck and stopping at spots to bite and suck the skin there. I nibbled on his ear and then kissed the skin behind it. He moaned when I did.

I pushed him away and got off the counter so I could reach his body with my lips. I kissed down around his chest and pulled a nipple into my mouth and sucked on it and bit it lightly earning a deep moan from Edward. His grip tightened in my hair encouraging me to do more.

I went to his perfect stomach and trailed my tongue around his abs, kissing and sucking as I went. I got onto my knees and looped my fingers into the band of his boxers, I could feel his arousal.

"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world…" Fucking Alice! Edward pulled me up.

"Bella I think your phone is ringing."

"It's just Alice, fucking cock-block, hold on babe this'll just take a sec." I ran out of the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on again.

I grabbed my phone from the kitchen counter, "This better be good Mary Alice."

"Uh-oh did I interrupt something between you and Britward?"

"Al please don't call him that and maybe, now did you need something?"

"_Wow you're being bitchy I'm guessing you were just passing second and heading towards third. I'm not even going to ask if I'm right, because I know I am." _She took a deep breath, _"Well I am planning my birthday party and I wanted to know if I should go with a yellow palette or a blue and silver one?"_

"You have got to be kidding me Ali, can we speak about this when I get home?" She interrupted my hot and heavy make-out session to ask me about a color palette!

"_Geesh fine fine, make sure you use protection honey! Love you bye." _

"You ruined the mood so keep the advice to yourself, love you too see you at home."

I hung up my phone angrily and threw it at the couch. Then I jumped up and down and threw a frustrated tantrum. I stopped immediately when I felt cold fingers brush the hair away from my neck. "You alright my Bella?"

How fucking embarrassing was that? "Uhm, yeah I'm great." I turned around to face him and I could feel the heat reach my cheeks.

He was in a pair of sweats and his hair was soaking wet again. Shirtless, oh dear God, was he trying to kill me? "You look a little flustered babe."

"Ha yeah, did you take another shower?" He took my hand and led me too the leather couch.

"Uh, yeah I had to uhm take care of something." Oh, duh Bella. Remember cock-blocking Alice?

I laughed nervously and he opened up the ottoman and pulled out a big fleece blanket and wrapped it around me. I muttered thanks.

"Do you want to watch a film, my love?" He gave me a crooked grin and I melted.

I shook my head yes, "As long as you pick it out."

"But I want you to be happy so I want you to choose." He pouted and I almost gave in. Almost.

"I'm happy with whatever you choose so just pick something before I go get the cottage cheese." We both laughed as I stuck out my tongue.

He walked over to a large cabinet and opened up the black doors to reveal a few rows of movies and about ten rows of music. My mouth dropped as I took in the numerous plastic CD cases that adorned the shelves. "Edward, so I take it you like music." He just turned around and closed the door.

"Yeah a little." He shrugged as he joked. He sat back down on the couch with three movies in his hand. "So I have a few choices, and yes you are picking. For your romantic comedy we have '10 Things I hate About You'."

He held it up to show me, "Yummy, Heath Ledger." I wiggled my eyebrows and laughed as he got up and put the movie back onto the shelf.

He looked at the movie in his left hand and put it back on the shelf. I gave him a confused look he looked at me and explained, "Channing Tatum." I rolled my eyes as he popped in the final DVD.

"So who's the winner?" He waved the case in the air to show me, "'Finding Nemo'?"

"Oh come on, it's a great film, it has comedy, drama and funny pelicans."

"That is true, nice choice babe."

He plopped himself down onto the couch beside me, I adjusted myself so that my head was in his lap, he put his arm protectively around my waist.

He leaned down to reach my ear, "Bella did I tell you how amazing you look in my clothes?"

"Well I'm glad you think that because I am keeping them, and the boxers too!" I turned my attention back to the movie.

I sniffled a bit when the mom and the eggs were killed, what can I say? It gets me every time.

The movie was getting really intense but I couldn't fight off the exhaustion any longer, I lost the battle with my eyelids and fell asleep in Edward's lap, very content with my position I might add.

I was deep in sleep but I was aware enough to realize that I was being moved and carried into a different room. I was dropped onto something extremely soft and someone was rustling around with the blankets. I was picked up again and tucked underneath the covers that smelled like Edward so I immediately cuddled myself into the blankets. The door closed and I was alone but fell asleep.

I woke up a little while later, I looked at the alarm clock on the table and it read 2:38 AM. I rolled out of bed and made my way back to the living room.

Edward was sleeping on the pullout bed connected to the couch. I hope he doesn't mind me sleeping with him.

I climbed into the bed and cuddled up with him, my face was lying on his chest and our legs were intertwined. He turned towards me, enveloping my body even more and put his arm around my waist. I floated off to sleep, completely satisfied.

When I woke up a few hours later Edward was still in bed, I disentangled our bodies and wandered off to the kitchen.

There were eggs and bacon readily available along with bread and a toaster so it was pretty evident what I was going to make.

I took out a frying pan and some cooking spray from the cupboard and turned on the stove.

I cracked the eggs into a bowl and added milk, I stirred it all up and poured it into the pan. I put the bacon in the microwave and the toast into the toaster.

I was flipping the eggs around in the pan when Edward moved my hair to the side and started to kiss the side of my neck. I giggled like a little schoolgirl. "What's on the menu for today Chef Bella?" I turned to look at my miracle. His emerald eyes were dark and heavy with sleep. Underneath them it was completely bag-less, from a good night's sleep. His normally wild sex hair was out of control, sticking up in a thousand different directions.

"Well we have scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast." The toast popped up and Edward grabbed the four slices and put them on a plate along with the bacon slices.

I poured half of the eggs onto his plate and the other half onto mine. We fixed our plates with bacon and toast and I sat down at the bar. Edward poured me a glass of milk and joined me.

We ate in silence for a moment, savoring the food before Edward spoke, "How did you sleep, love?"

"Well at first it was good but it was even better when I moved to the pullout." I felt myself blush, but I didn't care.

"Hmm, I was wondering why my sheets smelled like Bella this morning." He took a bite of his bacon, "I would've slept in my bed with you but I didn't want to overstep any boundaries."

I looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, "There are no boundaries." I winked at him and gestured to his near-empty plate, "You done?"

"Uh, yeah thanks for breakfast it was amazing." He kissed my cheek, "I'm going to go get dressed and then I'll take you to your flat so you can get ready."

"Okay, sounds good." I washed off the dishes and put them into the stainless steel dishwasher.

This felt natural. Edward and I eating the breakfast that I cooked for him. Him kissing me and jetting off to get ready for work. But most of all it felt natural last night when we were just hanging out watching a movie and I loved the way it felt when I slept beside him, wrapped up in each other. Waking up to his peaceful sleeping face was what I wanted to wake up to everyday for the rest of my life. No one else could make me feel that way, ever. Only him.

Edward walked out at that moment carrying my dirty clothes in a pile. He was dressed in dark True Religion jeans and a dark green button-up that made his eyes look even more green, if that was even possible.

"Here are you clothes, I think all the stains will come out." He handed them to me and my black thong fell out of the pile, my face turned crimson and Edward's eyes bulged as he picked it up and handed it to me, I let out a nervous laugh and thanked him quietly.

He called the front desk and asked them to have his car ready for him when we got downstairs.

He escorted me to the elevator and we waited for it to reach the bottom level. When we did the car was waiting in the pull-around driveway with the engine purring. He nodded to the valet worker of a way of saying thanks.

I got into the passenger seat and Edward took off to my loft. It only took about 5 minutes to get there even though traffic was on the heavy side.

He parked in the back and we went to my loft. No one was up, or maybe not even there. "Make yourself at home, I'll be quick."

I ran up to the elevator and I went to Alice's bathroom to do my hair and make-up. My hair looked like a tornado ran through it, I ran my brush through it, trying not to bald myself. I straightened it and left it down. I put on a little bit of mascara and a thin line of black eyeliner.

I headed up to my closet and went through my many options, _time for spring-cleaning._ I didn't feel like wearing a tight skirt or a tight anything for that mattered, so I decided to wear a casual dress. I went to the dress section of my closet but nothing really caught my eye.

I gave up and went to my sewing room. I went to the rack of my finished designs and picked out the newest one. A white tank dress with a purple skirt and a thick black band around the waist, it ended mid-thigh and had a scoop neck.

I went back to my room and put on a white bra and panty set along with a pair of heels. I put on some deodorant and my Ed Hardy perfume, brushed my teeth and headed back downstairs to meet Edward.

He was sitting in the recliner watching 'What Not to Wear', Stacy and Clinton were badgering a poor woman on wearing muumuus. I must say though she did deserve it.

"Ready to go Edward?"

He whipped around and smiled when he saw me, in turn causing me to look like a grinning idiot.

"Bella, you look beautiful." I blushed and waited for him by the door where my purse and phone were laying. Before we left I walked over to my desk and grabbed my sketchbook.

"Do you want me to drive separately?"

"No, I can just drop you off here after work. It's not a problem." He grabbed my hand on the way out to the car and opened the door for me.

On our way to work he grabbed my hand and caressed it with his thumb as I thanked God for my amazing boyfriend.

He pulled into the parking lot behind the office and we went through the back door.

The office was quiet since it was 7:30 and the other workers wouldn't arrive until 8 o'clock.

Mitchell was sitting at his desk when Edward and I walked in hand-in-hand. When he saw us he winked and went into the conference room.

Edward and I took at seat at the intern table and I dutifully took out my sketchbook to finish up the design I planned on doing for my project, no matter what Eric thinks.

Edward was watching me closely, I could feel his eyes burning on me. He played absentmindedly with a strand of my hair while I worked diligently. He would make positive commentary every now and again and help me come up with fresh ideas, it was so easy to collaborate with him, we always had different opinions but we found away to fuse them together.

Before long the rest of the interns came in, Lauren and Jessica threw laser-beams out of their eyes at me, so I decided to play with them a little. I knew that they both still thought Edward was gay, I used it to my advantage.

I made sure no important people were around and waited until Leah and Eric got up to do whatever the hell they got up to do.

I slid my finger down his jaw line and his gaze snapped to mine immediately. I started off his a small, innocent kiss on the lips. I giggled softly and the two whores finally saw what we were doing.

Edward and I's lips moved softly together while he moved one of his hands down my spine and the other cupped my cheek softly, I moaned quietly, and not on purpose either.

I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip and I immediately opened and let his tongue slid into my mouth, caressing my own.

I opened my eye just a little and Jessica and Lauren's jaws were on the ground and their faces were beat red. I giggle and broke apart from Edward but his lips went to my neck and he kissed the skin there a few times.

I turned to Jess and Lauren, "It's not polite to stare." They rolled their eyes, "Oh and you might want to pick up your jaws, they're still lying on the floor."

Leah came back carrying a strip of paper and a huge smile. Eric came back soon after with a pile of sketches. _Might as well go throw them away now buddy._

Mitchell came to the front of the table looking like the male, Hispanic version of Rosalie Hale. "Interns, please escort yourselves to the conference room to do a video chat with Ms. Hale."

Well, this was new. We gathered up our materials and headed into the conference room that I had never been in.

It had beige colored walls and a long, oval-shaped oak table with 14 chairs around it. I took a seat closer to the front, Edward sat on my left and Leah on my right. Eric sat across from Leah with Jessica and Lauren across from Edward and I, did I mention they were trying to eye-fuck the shit out of him, he just stared at me and smiled every time I caught his eye.

Mitchell came back into the room with some technological equipment that I would for sure break if I ever got my hands on it. He set up something that I actually knew was a projector and he put a web cam at the end of the table so it could capture the image of all of us.

He pushed a few buttons and all of a sudden Rose was projected up onto the wall.

"Good afternoon interns, I'm glad to see all of you are dressed appropriately. And most of you are shocked to see me. Right now as most of you know I am in Milan taking care of a crisis that could've been easily avoided. I was scheduled to return next week but I had a change of plans and will be returning on Friday, which is when your outfit will be examined." She paused, "Mitchell bring in the models, please."

"Yes ma'am." Rose looked bored as soon as Mitch went out into the hallway.

When he came back there were three gorgeous models in tow. Suddenly I was surrounded by beauty, feeling horribly insignificant.

The first was brilliantly beautiful, her tan skin contrasted well with hers long, thick curly blonde hair that almost reached her butt. She wasn't the normal model size 0 but her build was more athletic, it fit her height well, she reached about 5'8.

The second one had long dark brown hair, her face was classic, elegant and undeniably pretty, she had a blinding white smile and a tiny body, but she was about as tall as the first model. She had kind eyes that lingered on Edward a little too long, I snuggled into his chest, she looked at me and looked apologetic, I shrugged.

The third one was a total opposite from the first two, she was too thin for her enormous height, around 6'3. She had nice hair, long and black, almost purple. She had it pulled back into a ponytail with a blue ribbon holding it in place. She had dark black eyes that were cold and mean. She looked at me with a scowl and I returned the dirty looks she gave me, _please oh please don't let her be my model!_

Rosalie told them to sit down, "As you can see interns these are your models. Avital will be with Bella and Eric, Agnes will be with Lauren and Leah and Lele you will be with Edward and Jessica. Have fun and I'll see you Friday."

Mitchell turned off the projector and went to the front of the room, "Okay models you may introduce yourselves to your designers, good luck!"

I sat anxiously hoping to god that I didn't have the black haired bitch. The blonde came up to me, her eyes were striking, at first they were green, but when she smiled they flashed to a gold color, it was bizarre but beautiful, "Hi, uhm. Are you Bella by any chance?"

I nodded, "Yeah I'm Bella Swan, that's my partner Eric." I motioned to him and he started to walk over to us.

She took me by surprise and embraced me into a tight Alice-worthy hug. "I'm Avital, thank god! I was terrified that I would be getting one of those evil looking bitches." She pointed towards Jess and Lauren.

I laughed, "Wow you have a good judge of character. Excuse me for a second please." She nodded her head and started to chat with Eric. Poor girl.

I walked over to where Edward was standing with his model and Jessica, who was all over him. I hugged him from behind. He turned around and hugged me back, he brought me around to his front so he could introduce me to his model, "Bella this is Lele, Lele this is my girlfriend Bella."

The girl looked at me and smiled, her eyes sparkled, _what is it with models and their weird eye color?_ Her eyes were striking, they were a dark olive green that I have never seen before, but around the pupils brown was spiking out. I wish I had any other color than boring brown. "Hi it's nice to meet you." Her smile grew large as she dantily shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Are you thee Bella Swan and Edward Cullen?"

I was confused. "Uh, what?"

"I saw your designs on the upcoming fashion page, they are totally amazing!"

I blushed and thanked her, "Edward I am going to go save Avital from Eric, I'll talk to you soon."

"Alright, remember what I told you about Eric, Bells." He kissed my cheek and I rolled my eyes as I walked back to save my model.

"So are you guys getting along?"

Eric turned around to talk to me, he really needed a different cleanser. "Well we are having a bit of an argument, Avital thinks that I should let you choose the design, I told her that you and I decieded that it would be better if I did since mine were obviously better."

I took Edward's advice and stood up for myself, "Actually Eric you decided that, these designs won't cut it in the fashion world, we're going to do this one." I motioned to one of my drawings and Eric just took a step away from me, _I actually intimidated someone!_

Avital laughed at him, "I told you." She rolled her eyes at him, and took a better look at my design. "Damn Bella, this is amazing."

I think I'm really going to like this girl.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Okay so I actually got this up much quicker than I expected, go me!**

**All of your reviews were beyond amazing! Over 150!**

**Thanks to the two girls who let me use them in my story, you know who you are (;**

**Uhmm, I think that's about all I have to say, expect I love you guys!**

**This was a long one for me, review please! And sorry about the little tease scene at the beginning, did I do alright with that? Let me know!**

**Thanks again----Devyn!!!!!!!**


	14. Swiss Cheese, Frizzy, Bucky and Weasel

**You are all astounding! Amazing, wonderful, super duper! Haha, well this is a long chapter for me so I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Thanks to beachblonde2244!!!!!!**

**I don't own it!**

**Swiss Cheese, Frizzy, Bucky and Weasel.**

**BPOV**

I was taking Avital's measurements while she was standing there giggling the whole time because she's ticklish. It was actually funny because I barely touched her at all, just with the measuring tape and a slight touch of my fingers here and there. Eric was in full pouty mode, sore loser. He sat at the interns' desk filing his nails and throwing me dirty looks, I didn't do anything about it but Avital just held up her middle finger in response.

Edward had left briefly to go buy some fabric because Jessica had forgotten and conveniently didn't have the money to pay for it this time around. He'd only been gone for a moment when Jessica and Lauren began to make fun of me and snicker under their breath. Then their laughing became more consistent and loud. Their model Agnes's laugh was so loud and annoying it was almost revolting, she sounded like a rodent or some dying cat.

Avital asked me why they were doing it and I explained everything to her, the whole 'Gay Edward' situation and all of that jazz, she thought it was a common misunderstanding and said she would've done the same exact thing.

Lauren finally struck a nerve, "Poor Bella, can't you see that he's just using you for practice with American girls. I mean why would he pick you, brown eyed, pale, ugly you, when he could have me, a blonde bombshell, with tons of practice and expertise. Think about it." The laughing picked up and Agnes's laugh was even more pronounced.

I opened my mouth but Avital beat me to it, "Listen Frizzy, Bucky and Weasel shut the fuck up. Why are you treating Bella like shit? Are you jealous because you aren't with Edward? I mean come on, the two of you thought he was gay. Ha look at that! That's a no go for you Frizz and Buck Teeth, he's off limits. And Weasel, just shut up, your laugh is making my insides bleed." I started cracking up silently while finalizing her waist size, "Plus he's too good for you anyway and Bella is twenty times the woman you'll ever be."

Eric opened his mouth to counteract Avital's words, but she stopped him, "Don't even get me started on you Swiss Cheese."

Jess started to smooth down her hair while Lauren grasped her teeth trying to shove them back from their beaver-like state. Agnes just stood there with her mouth clamped shut. Eric pulled out a compact mirror and started flipping out about his breakouts.

Leah and I just stood there for a second trying to comprehend what had just happened. Leah was crying on the floor, "You bitches just got told, holy shit Avi, that was great!"

Avital jokingly wiped off her shoulder and smiled at the victims of her attack who were still shocked. "Thanks, Avital." I gave her a genuine smile, "I'm all done here, why don't you come over tomorrow night and I will fit you into the dress?"

"Oh! Only if I can make you my famous white pizza! We can make a night of it! It'll be so much fun, what do you say?"

I thought about it for only a moment, I knew we would eventually become friends so why not? I'm sure Alice and her would get along very well, I accepted her offer even though the sound of Alice and her together was frightening at best.

She jumped up and down with excitement and told me she had to go home and bathe her puppy, Snooky. I gave her my address and phone number before she left and she gave me a bone-crushing hug and then departed.

It wasn't long after she left that Edward arrived carrying a bag full of fabric. He showed Jess and she agreed on the fabric and flirted mercilessly with him, kicking my gag reflex into full gear. He politely shook her off and came back to me arm extended. I took it and we headed out to his Volvo.

"So where would you like to go out to eat, love?" I contemplated for a moment but couldn't think of anything in particular that I really craved.

"Honestly, I don't know. How about you pick," I could tell that he was going to protest by the look of objection on his face, I put a finger to his lips, stopping him before he could start his rant. "I will pick the next two times, scout's honor." I saluted him with two fingers and watched while he was deep in thought.

"I suppose that sounds like a fair enough deal. I know exactly where we should go!" He put his car into gear and sped off onto the street.

We were heading into downtown LA listening to some classical music when Edward suddenly stopped and parallel parked next to a street vendor.

He got out of the car and came around to my side and chivalrously opened my door. I stepped out and he pulled me to the old man working at the stand, he gruffly said his line, "Welcome to Stumpy's Stromboli's and other assorted foods, how may I help you?"

I let Edward order for me, "Two strombolis and two cokes." Edward handed the man a ten-dollar bill and told him to keep the change.

In return the greasy old man handed Edward two huge boxes layered in grease and two coke bottles that were sweating from the heat. I remained silent through the whole encounter and went back to the car and waited for Edward to drive off.

He got back in and started the car. The smell of Italian food and grease filled the small space and made my mouth water.

We only drove about five minutes before we reached our destination: the park.

He again opened my door for me, but this time he couldn't take my hand because his were full with our food and drinks. I took one of the cokes and one of the boxes and followed him to a bench in the middle of the park. He opened his box and took a huge bite of his food, "These are the best strombolis you will probably ever find."

"And how did you come across this discovery Mr. Cullen?"

I took a bite as he swallowed his, "When I first moved here I was wandering around trying to find something to eat, I didn't have a lot of money on me at the time since I was still waiting for my parents to transfer it, I came across old Mr. Riley and he basically shoved the stromboli in my face and told me that it was the most delicious thing I would ever taste. And he was right." He laughed silently at the memory.

It really was delicious. I doubt I'd be able to eat the entire thing since it was bigger than my head but I ate as much of it as I possibly could, I chugged my coke and let out a refreshed "Ahh." After I had finished Edward collected our boxes and empty coke bottles and threw them into a nearby trashcan.

"Edward you were right, it was probably the most delicious thing I've ever had, but I am going to have to run for miles to work it off."

He laughed at me and pulled me into a tight hug, not letting go. I breathed in his delicious scent and wrapped my arms around his neck. My body was tingling and becoming numb, heat filling my veins. I felt his lips lightly touch the top of my head before he gingerly took my hand and led me back to his car.

"So what happened today while I was gone, anything interesting?"

I didn't want to tell him about being bullied by the three twits, he would just be mad at them and try to convince me that I was good enough for him. "Nothing really, it was just a normal day at the office, you know." I adverted my glance to hide my readable eyes that he saw through like an open door.

"Bella, I know you well enough to tell when you're lying, but if you don't want to tell me then you don't have to."

I am such a softy, I took a deep breath and told him the event of the day, word-for-word conversations and I even told him how annoying Weasel's, err, Agnes's laugh was. When I was finished with the story his green eyes were furious.

"Edward calm down, I don't care what they say, it doesn't bother me anymore." I grabbed his hands and squeezed them reassuringly. He settled himself down and smiled at me, he apologized for getting worked up.

It wasn't much longer until he pulled up to my loft. Like the gentleman he was, he led me all the way up to my doorstep, "I would stay but I have to start on the dress so I can fit it to Lele tomorrow." He took his finger and grazed my cheekbone softly.

"Hmph, oh well, I'll just see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course my Bella."

Our lips met softly and my hands tangled up into his hair, we only kissed for a moment before we separated.

I opened my door, Edward looked me in the eye, "I love you Bella."

"I love you too. Text me when you miss me." With a final peck on the lips I watched him leave.

I clicked the door shut and set my keys and purse down on the side table. I stepped away and heard my phone ring. New text from Edward.

_I miss you. ):_

_You're the one who left. (:_

_I know and I've regretted it from the moment I stepped away from you. What do you say we have a romantic dinner on Friday night at my place to celebrate?_

_Celebrate what?_

_Your amazing design._

_Ha, don't you mean YOUR design._

_Now now, everyone knows that you're the creative genius in this relationship._

_And what are you?_

_The cute, British one._

_Okay fine we can have our romantic dinner if you let me cook and it will be to celebrate my wonderful boyfriend._

_Deal. I've got to start working on my dress now, apparently Jessica cannot sew either, bloody wanker. I will talk to you soon. I love you._

_I love you too._

I set my phone back done on the table and was smiling like an idiot when I was attacked by a tiny whirlwind of energy. "Goddammit Mary Alice! One of these days you are going to kill me."

"Bella this is no time for kidding around and drooling over British men! This is serious, we need to decide on a color palette for my party, once we do that we will have to go pick out a cake and then buy decorations, not to mention food and candles and tablecloths. Oi! We have a ton of shit to do." She refilled her lungs with desperately needed air, "So that brings us to the million dollar question, blue and silver or yellow and white?"

I thought for a second, "Blue and silver, but more of an icy blue and a light silver just so that it's more girly."

Alice's face lit up as she started calculating the possibilities in her little pixie head. "Bella you are a genius!"

I rolled my eyes and started walking towards the elevator to go on up to my sewing room. Unfortunately for me, I was stopped by a tiny hand and thrown around, "Bella, Bella, didn't you hear a word I just said, we have to go order the cake decorations."

"But Alice! Your party is in two weeks." She just looked at me as if saying, 'yeah… so?'

I gave up and grabbed my purse and car keys and went out the door in a huff.

It only took us five minutes to get to the cake shop but with Alice singing at the top of her lungs to Britney Spears it seemed like a lifetime.

When I pulled up to the shop, Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me in.

We went up to the counter and were met by a large woman with curly brown hair and bright eyes. "Hello, how may I help you today?" _She's gonna regret asking that._

Alice went off, the woman's eyes grew to the size of a pizza. "Well thanks for asking. I would like a…" And that's where I tuned out, I just watched the cake-lady scribble down Alice's demands and shake her head vehemently.

Alice told her the delivery date and told her that she would pay her if she was satisfied with it. The woman didn't object and wished us a good night.

"Where to next Alice?"

She told me that we were going to 'Debbie's Decoration Delights', she then quickly explained how to get there, some of it went right over my head but I managed to catch most of the important stuff.

I ended up at our destination, which was a bright pink building and an overly cheery worker. Alice stormed in a greeted the clerk, "Hi I'm Alice! You must be Debbie!"

"Yes that is moi." She laughed obnoxiously and snorted a few times, I rolled my eyes and Alice elbowed me in the ribcage. "What can I do for ya?"

Alice explained her party ideas in detail while Debbie nodded her head, after Alice was finished Debbie shot to the back room and we followed.

Alice grabbed a hot pink cart on her way and started throwing a million and one different items into it, mostly the ones that Debbie recommended. It was insane how many different types of decorations were offered these days, I couldn't wrap my mind around it.

By the end of the decoration fiasco Alice had three carts full of blue, silver, and white decorations. They all matched perfectly to fit her color scheme. Debbie looked pleased with her latest customer and began to ring all the items up. Five minutes later she announced the total dollar amount was $684.29. My jaw dropped in shock as Alice whispered, "What a bargain!" And handed the smiling clerk her black card.

It was official, Mary Alice Brandon is insane.

I helped her carry the numerous bags out to my car and filled the trunk and back seat to its maximum capacity. Alice started jabbering about her party and how everything would be perfect and beautiful, she started going over the guest list and asked if I wanted to invite anyone special, I rolled my eyes and told her to go ahead and invite Edward. I also told her to write up an invitation for Avital. She asked about her and I told her the story from work today, by the end of it she was clutching her sides in laughter.

We got home a little after 9 after stopping for a quick dinner at Alice's favorite sushi place and she had to lock up 'Pixie's'.

I unloaded all of the purchases and put them in Alice's bedroom and then went to my sewing room, finally.

I started gathering up all of the fabric and matching them to the measurements that I took today. I cut out the shapes I would need to form the top and neatly stitched them together.

It only took a few hours to finish the top section to my likings. The hems were flawless and the seams couldn't be seen with even the best microscope.

I looked at my watch, 11:08. I put away the top and put all of my tools back into their places. I sighed and admired my work one more time and then changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. Tomorrow was Thursday, which meant I had one day to finish the dress and make sure it fit my model to a T.

I calmed all my nervous thoughts and fell into a dreamless slumber.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I woke up late the next morning and rushed through my shower and skipped breakfast. Alice did my hair and makeup in record time and picked out an outfit that I didn't even look at until I arrived at the office, figures, an original Alice design. A navy blue dress that only hit on one shoulder and draped off my body, at the waist it clinched in and held it to my body.

I was pouring coffee down my throat while I was walking into the office. Then it struck me! I forgot the fucking dress! Shit I was so screwed! I was going to finish it at the office so that I could have Avi over and eat dinner with her and Alice, you know like a girls night out.

I threw the empty Starbucks cup into the trash and was met by an overeager Avital, "Bella! Love your dress! I'm so excited for tonight, it's gonna be a blast! I already bought all the ingredients for the pizza and everything! I make the best white pizza you'll ever eat, it will have all fresh cheeses too!" I looked shyly at her, she noticed something was up, "Bella, you look upset, what's up?"

I sat down in the metallic chair while she ignored the chair beside me and hopped up onto the desk, "Well, I was planning on finishing the dress today but forgot it, so when you come over tonight it'll be all work and no play. I'm sorry."

She rolled her eyes, "How about this, as soon as you get home we will head upstairs and finish your masterpiece then I'll go downstairs and cook, we can probably get Mitchell to help us out and let us leave an hour or two earlier, ehh whaddya say?"

I feel like an idiot, it was such a simple solution. The stress is frying my few brain cells. "That will actually work. It sounds like a plan."

Her eyes flickered away from mine for a moment and she wiggled her eyebrows at me and sped off to talk to Leah, the hair on the back of my neck stood up and I felt an electric pull to something behind me. Edward.

I got out of my chair and threw myself onto him. He kissed my cheek, but that wouldn't suffice, I crushed my lips onto his but we quickly separated knowing that PDA wasn't quite appreciated around the office. "How was your night, love?"

"Edward it was awful I had to go cake shopping with Alice and then she drug me to this overly pink decoration shop. I was literally contemplating suicide." I huffed and pouted and he laughed quietly at me, "And how was your night?"

"Terribly lonely, I was working on the dress when I ran out of black thread."

"You should have called me, I am stocked up on that. Come over tonight and I'll give you a spool."

He was about to answer when Jessica so rudely interrupted. "Edward, I was thinking I should help you with the dress and maybe some other things that you may need taken care of tonight," She winked suggestively before continuing, "So I'll come over and help, I can even model your clothes for you, or maybe with no clothes on." Edward looked like he was in killer pain.

I gave her an evil glare, "Hello! I am sitting right here! You know his girlfriend." I muttered "whore" under my breath and by the look on her face I knew she heard it.

She rolled her eyes and looked back to Edward, he finally shook himself out of his nightmare stage, "Fine you can come over tonight if and only if you are fully clothed at all times and remain at least three feet away from me at all times." I snickered at her hurt face, and she walked away.

I turned to Edward mockingly, "She wants to hug you…she wants to kiss you…she wants to love you."

"Bella this isn't a laughing matter." I snickered quietly. "I mean I could be tied up to my bed and raped for all you know." His eyes lit up with an idea, "Bella do you know where I could acquire a taser perhaps?"

"Edward, come on you aren't gonna tase the girl for god's sakes just watch your back and don't let her touch you, you wouldn't want to get any STDs ya know."

I looked around the office and noticed the Lele and Leah seemed to be getting along very well. It was shocking at first because Lele seemed so laid back and quiet and Leah was a vivacious, hard-core, let me think of a nice way to put this, bitch. But I suppose their relationship could be compared to me and Alice's, we were total opposites but were inseparable.

I was working on some sketches when the office door swung open with a loud banging force. The first thought that ran through my head was, _oh shit Rosalie is back early!_ But instead of clicking stilettos and a high pitched screeching voice, it was the sound of heavy steps and loud husky laughter. "Baby! What's happening?" I turned to look and saw Jacob Black with a man following behind him with similar russet skin and black eyes, his hair was a longer shag and he was one or two inches shorter than Jacob himself. Leah whipped around and ran straight towards Jacob, err wait scratch that, she ran to the man behind Jacob who embraced Leah in a tight hug. He kissed her on the cheek and cringed when he saw Jacob's death glare. "Embry what the hell is this?"

"Oh sorry Jake, how rude of me. Leah this is Jacob Black my best friend, Jake this is Leah Clearwater my girlfriend." Jake's face went red.

"Your girlfriend!?" Embry backed up from Jake a little, Leah still attached to his hip. She was looking absentmindedly at her nails like it was no big deal.

The whole office had gathered around to watch the intense conversation.

"Embry Call! This is the girl that I have been trying to get with this whole week!"

Embry eyes grew as big as saucers, "Oh this is _that _Leah? Sorry dude." Even though Jacob looked ready to kill, Embry still stood strong by Leah.

I heard Avital from the back of the office, "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"

Jacob looked around the office and his eyes finally landed on Lele, he looked dazed and his eyes glazed over, he grabbed her hand and led her out of the office with no objections from her.

Leah and Embry both shrugged and left too.

Avital came prancing over. "Goddammit! This office is sooo boring I was hoping for at least a little action today beside the ol' Buckster and Frizzball arguing over which movie star is hotter, Orlando Bloom or Collin Farell. Personally I think Chace Crawford is one yummy piece of man-candy."

"I couldn't agree more."

Edward looked a little confused, "So Bella that's what you like, pretty boys?"

"Awe baby, don't worry you're a pretty boy, and even better than that, you're a pretty boy _with _an accent."

"Boy!? I am 100 percent man!" I just laughed at him.

"Bella, maybe we should go, I talked to Mitchell a little bit ago and he said we could leave whenever."

"Okay yeah sure." I gave Edward a kiss on the cheek, "Stop in whenever you want the thread, if I don't answer my phone don't worry about it. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you too."

I showed Avital to my car and we both got in and headed straight for my loft. I parked quickly in the back and looked at my watch, 5:03. We had plenty of time.

We walked into the loft and were met quickly by Alice and her party-planning book. She went up and attacked Avi with a huge hug, "You must be Avital! We are going to be such great friends!"

"I think so too! And OH MY GOSH! You're Alice Brandon! 'Pixie's' is my favorite store!" Alice smiled widely as she appraised Avital's outfit. A blue tie-die bohemian dress, wooden bangles and white wedges, very well put together.

"I like your outfit, very impressive."

Avital curtsied, "Why thank ya."

"Okay social hour is over with! Avital and I have some serious work to do!"

I took her upstairs and straight into the sewing room.

I told her to strip down to her skivvies as I started to sew together the skirt section. I had most of it together, all but the bottom hemline, when there was a knock at the door.

I heard Alice shout my name and I rushed to the elevator telling Avital to stay put.

When I got to the bottom floor I saw Emmett in the doorway nursing his arm. "Dear God Emmett! What happened!?"

He winced in pain as he turned to greet me, "Well you see, I was watching MythBusters and they were trying to prove that even with wings, humans couldn't fly. So I tried to prove him wrong."

"Oh Jesus, Emmett you didn't!"

"Bells I wasn't finished, so I spent all day building a pair of aerodynamically sound wings and I jumped from the top of my staircase on to a pile of pillows, the only thing is I missed the pillows and I think I broke my arm."

"Why didn't you go to the hospital?" I hit my forehead and shook my head at my unbelievably idiotic brother.

"Bella, you know how I feel about hospitals, they're so creepy and clean. And I swear I've seen ghosts there before, will you take me please!?"

I grabbed my purse, "Fine but you owe me one! Alice tell Avital that I'll be back as soon as possible."

EPOV

Jessica was grating my nerves, she was explaining her extensive lingerie collection in detail while I was trying to sew 'our' dress. I finally realized that I desperately needed more black thread and that I had to go over to Bella's to get it.

I stood up and grabbed my keys and headed for the door. Jessica's voice again pierced my eardrum, "Eddie where are you going?"

I really wanted to leave her here but the more rational side of me said that if I did she would go through my underwear drawer and steal some of my favorite pairs. "We have to go to Bella's to get thread, come on."

During our car ride I turned the music up so loud that I couldn't even think. And thankfully it was blocking out Jessica's comments on how sexy my car was.

I finally pulled up to Bella's loft. I walked up the stairs with Jessica in tow complaining about the energy she had to exert to make it up the stairs. I went to knock on the door but instead I walked right in, wanting to make a surprised appearance. Jess caught up with me but I was shocked by what I saw.

Alice was hemming the dress that Bella was _supposed _to be making. Avital stood in the dress bemused. Alice had a needle with a piece of pink string attached, she was on her knees making sure the bottom hem was perfect.

I cleared my throat, Jessica was beside me watching the whole scene, her eyes had an evil glint in them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Did this make up for the long period of time that it took for me to update!?**

**Who knows what movie line drop I made?**

**What do you all think of Avital, haha I like her. (:**

**Review! And make my day (:**

**---Devyn! **


	15. Betrayal

**AN Your reviews were fabulous! I loved every single one of them and pathetically re-read them over and over again.**

**I don't own Twilight ):**

**Thanks to beachblonde2244**

**Betrayal**

**EPOV**

I was speeding to the nearest Wal-Mart to go buy my thread, Jessica was silent in the passenger seat scared by my furious reaction to what I had just seen.

I felt so betrayed, I mean did she really have Alice sew everything for her for the past two weeks? Was she lying about taking those sewing classes? Where was she tonight? Out with someone else perhaps?

I was letting my thoughts get away from me. I couldn't think rationally. My fingers gripped the steering wheel even tighter and my foot pushed the pedal even harder.

I pulled into the parking lot of Wal-Mart and parked with a loud screech coming from my tires. I pried my fingers from the black leather of the wheel and flung my door open. It shut with a loud slam and I stormed off. I heard Jessica's door open and shut calmly and the click-clacking sound of her pumps following behind me quickly, trying to catch up with me.

I approached the automatic glass doors and waited impatiently for them to open. When they did I almost plowed over an old lady and her grandson. I apologized quickly and headed back to the 'Arts and Crafts' department in the very corner of the store. Jessica had finally caught up with me and was surprisingly quiet.

I found the black thread and grabbed the last 2 spools.

Jess and I went back to the front of the store to get in line in the check out area. I was stuck behind an 80-year-old who was apparently stocking up on Vagisil and cat food. During my wait I looked over all of the magazines on display that were still talking about Kirstie Alley's weight loss and gain and loss and gain. Jessica was babbling about something that I could give a rat's ass about.

The cashier rang up my two lonesome items and I handed her a five-dollar bill. Just as I was handed my change Jessica said something that caught my attention, "She can't get away with this." I couldn't agree more.

BPOV

My brother is a dumbass, who in their right mind would jump off a staircase with a pair of paper mache wings and then miss the pillows they had set up in order to break their fall!?

Apparently Emmett Swan does. What a friggin' tard.

I had just spent a total of four hours and twenty-seven minutes waiting in the emergency room that smelled like Clorox and blood to be told that Emmett only had a sprained wrist that should heal in about a week or two and all he had to do was wear a brace and take it easy for awhile.

Couldn't they have told us that four hours and seven minutes ago!?

I was fuming and agitated on the way back to my loft as Emmett was all happy-go-lucky because he didn't have to wear a big bulky cast that could put a damper on the bedroom activities between Rose and himself when she returned. I gagged.

All I could think about on the way there was how much work needed to be done. I need to add more layering to the skirt, not to mention I had to hem most of it. I groaned at the daunting task ahead.

I looked at the clock radio, 10:48. I suppose I had time but it would be extremely rude of me to keep Avital too late, she probably had already gone home or had other plans.

I pulled into the back lot behind my building and we both got out. I was ready to sprint up to my loft but Emmett pulled me into a big bear-sized hug. "Bellsie, thanks for taking me, I know I may do some stupid stuff sometimes," I gave him a look, "Okay I may do a lot of stupid stuff but it means a lot that you were willing to take me to the hospital tonight, you're a great baby sister. Love ya." He gave me a dimpled smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"It wasn't a problem, just please don't attempt to fly, _ever_ again." I rolled my eyes, "Be careful on your way home and love ya too."

As soon as he got into his Escalade I sprinted all the way up the stairs and I shoved the key into the gold lock. It clicked and the door swung open quietly. I walked into the living room and the only light that was on was a table lamp and the faint glow of the TV.

From where I was standing I could see the tiny form of Alice curled up beside Avital shying away from the TV. They were watching 'The Uninvited'. Alice hates scary movies and by the looks of it so does Avital.

The suspense of the movie was growing and I dropped my keys and purse on the table closest to where Alice was sitting. They hit the hard wood with a loud clank.

Alice jumped about ten feet in the air while screaming in her overly high-pitched voice. Avital bent down and took off her wedge heel and chucked it at me, hitting me right in the gut.

The air flew out of my lungs but I regained my composure, "What the fuck was that for!?"

"Bella?" Avital got up quickly and flew to my side, "OHMIGOD! I am _so_ sorry. I thought you were a monster or a vampire. Holy fuck, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just super." I hobbled over to the couch and flew down onto it. Alice was dying with laughter, I glared at her and mussed her hair. She hit the back of my head.

"By the way Bells, Edward stopped by a few hours ago, I tried to call and tell you but you didn't answer."

"Shit! I forgot all about that, did you give him the thread?"

"Huh? Thread? He just walked in and then got all pissed and then walked out." She shrugged as she inspected her nails and fixed her hair.

The fact that he got mad and walked away worried me, what could he have been mad about? Probably the fact that I wasn't home could've angered him, but he usually wasn't so temperamental.

I hopped off of the couch and grabbed Avital's arm. "Come on we need to finish the dress in a record amount of time!"

Alice grabbed Avital's other arm, "No, there's no need for that Bella."

"Yes, it's due tomorrow and I want it to be perfect!" I pulled on Avi's arm but Alice pulled her back, she was becoming our own personal rag-doll.

"Bella, listen! I finished it for you! Isn't that great!?"

My jaw dropped, how could she!? "Mary Alice Brandon! I cannot believe you did that! That's… that's cheating!"

Her face dropped and tears welled up into her eyes, I pulled her into a tight hug, "Bella! I feel terrible, I didn't even think of it that way, I just… I just wanted to help you out."

I sighed and looked her in the eye, "Al, I think you're too nice for your own good, don't worry about it, I have a few other finished dresses that I could use."

"Bella one more thing, I think I may know why Edward's mad."

I swiveled around to face her, she was biting her bottom lip innocently, "Please do not tell me he walked in when you were sewing the dress!" I held onto my last shred of hope but it was all lost when she nodded her head. I groaned in frustration, I took Avital's hand and went straight to my sewing room.

Once in there I told her to pick out her favorite design. She picked a parchment white dress that would hang loosely from her body and end mid-thigh. It had gold beading embellishment around the neckline, bottom of sleeves and the bottom of the dress.

I knew why she picked it, I wouldn't have to tailor it at all.

But it really was a gorgeous dress, one of my most recent designs. "Go try it on to make sure it looks okay."

She stripped off her dress, I had to admit the girl had no shame. She put the dress on over her head and when it finally was put in the right place it looked perfect.

The colors of the dress contrasted with the gold hues of her hair and skin. It made her glow and she looked phenomenal. "Okay now you may make the necessary adjustments Miss Swan."

"Avital look in the mirror, there is no need for any adjustments it's…" She turned to look in the mirror and gasped.

She finished my sentence, "FAN-FUCKIN-TASTIC!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

EPOV

Jessica agreed to meet me at the office earlier than usual. I still didn't like the fact that I would be tattling on Bella, the love of my life. But I just felt so betrayed by her that it didn't matter anymore. What else had she lied to me about?

Jessica told me that this was absolutely necessary, that it wasn't fair that "we had done our own work and she was just coasting by". I agreed but my gut told me this was all wrong.

Bella had called me over ten times last night. I didn't listen to any of her voicemails or read any of her texts, I didn't want to hear her excuses, I didn't care I just want justice to be served.

Jess had called Rosalie last night and told her that we had something of great importance to discuss with her. She reluctantly agreed to meet us at 7:15.

I arrived in the office right on time to see Jessica smugly sitting at the desk waiting anxiously. I took my seat beside her and she started talking about the latest episode of 'Gossip Girl'.

I heard the click of a door and Ms. Hale stepped out, "Jessica and Edward please come in."

I heard the main door to the office open and Bella walked in, I forgot that she always came in early to get some work done.

She looked at me with pleading eyes and she opened her mouth to explain, I shook my head and walked into Rosalie's office.

Her office was sky blue with metallic furnishings like the rest of the office. I sat down in the cold metal chair and my stomach was churning, my head was pounding, a cold sweat was forming on my brow. This entire situation felt wrong, I should've answered her calls and let her explain. _Too late now._

Ms. Hale cleared her throat, "Okay now what did you two have to talk to me about?"

I opened my mouth and was about to explain the whole misunderstanding but Jessica beat me to it, "Isabella Swan is a liar and a cheater!"

Rosalie looked taken aback and she surveyed my expression which probably showed that I was about ready to toss my breakfast all over her office.

"And how is she a liar and a cheater may I ask?"

"Last night Edward and I went to her apartment to get some thread and when we walked in, her roommate was sewing her dress for her! I just don't think it's fair!"

Rosalie just nodded her head and pushed a button on her desk, it made a beeping sound and Mitchell's voice came through, "Yes Ms. Hale?"

"Good morning Mitchell, please send Isabella into my office."

"Right away Ms. Hale."

I gulped loudly, _shit! I was going to have to face her. Shit! Shit! Shit!_

A few moments later a meek knock could be heard throughout the deadly quiet room. Rosalie told her to come in.

When Bella entered the room she saw Jessica and I sitting in two of the chairs that were available, her eyes grew wide and she made eye contact with me begging me not to do this. I broke away from her chocolate eyes and looked down at the floor, staring at my black dress shoes. My leg started jumping, making an audible tapping sound.

Bella sat down in the chair beside me, her strawberry scent hit me like a wrecking ball. I wanted to reach for her hand and turn back time but I couldn't now. The damage had already been done.

Rosalie turned to Bella. "Isabella, Jessica and Edward told me that they saw your friend sewing your intended design last night, now you know that working here entails that you must create and put together your own designs."

"I know but-" Rosalie cut her off with a stern look.

"There are no excuses." She looked back to me and Jessica, "Do you have anything to add?" We both shook our heads no, "Then you are dismissed, but Bella you'll need to stay here with me." She nodded her head and a tear tailed down her cheek. She looked at me with hateful eyes and it broke my heart over and over again. I walked out of Ms. Hale's office and into the main one.

I saw Avital sitting at the intern's desk with a white dress on sipping on a blueberry slushie. She cheerfully waved at me, "Wazzzup Eddie!?" I didn't say anything, words couldn't form. "Where's Bella?"

I pointed to the office, her eyes became alarmed, "Why is she in Rosalie's office!? What the hell did you do you twit!?"

I opened my mouth to explain but Jessica's sneering voice beat me to it. "She cheated so we explained the situation to Ms. Hale and her ass is getting fired."

Avital's eyes grew even larger, the gold color of them flashed with anger and her face became bright red. "Are you serious? You fucking dumbass! Are you in fucking second grade and actually tattled on her!? How could you be so deceitful!? You fucking asshole! How could you do that to her!? She's in love with you and this is what you do to her?"

"Avital! Listen! I saw Alice sewing the dress last night! Bella is the one being deceitful!"

"Yes Alice did sew the dress, but it was because Bella was at the hospital taking care of Emmett!" She took a calming breath that did absolutely no good. "When Bella came home after thct she realized what Alice did and threw that dress away! Look at the dress I'm wearing, does it look a anything like the dress you saw Alice sewing last night?" I shook my head, "I can't believe you assumed the worst, you inconsiderate dickhead! Bella would never cheat, she's too good of a person."

"Avital that's enough!" Bella's voice broke through the intense argument. Her voice was broken with tears. Avital turned and ran straight to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

Bella walked straight up to me her face red with tears and anger. "I hope you're happy." She slapped me across the face, and damn, it stung. I just stood there and took it "I don't ever want to hear from you again. Fuck you."

She grabbed her purse and walked away with Avital in tow.

Avital stopped and turned around and calmly walked back to me. She dumped her slushie on me and punched me in the gut.

I deserved it.

BPOV

After Edward and Jessica left the office I knew that my ass was getting fired. Rosalie looked mad and upset almost. "Rose, please let me explain!"

"Bella please, I told you that even if I was dating your brother I wouldn't let you ease your way through this internship, I have gathered enough information from two of the interns to know that you've cheated."

"But-" She stopped me and I knew there wasn't any hope left, how could I explain the situation to her?

"Bella I am very sorry to have to say this but you're fired. Please take your things and leave."

I nodded and the tears began to fall, "Thank you for this wonderful opportunity, I'll see you at Alice's party." I forced a smile through my tears and walked out of the office.

I heard Avital screaming and I turned the corner to see her standing in front of a heartbroken looking Edward. I had to stop her so I could get my piece in. "Avital that's enough!" She whipped around to look at me, she took in my broken appearance and ran over to hug me.

After I was released I walked straight up to him with all the courage I could muster up, "I hope you're happy." I brought my hand back and let it fly with a satisfying crack against his cheek, he didn't move, just standing there. "I don't ever want to hear from you again. Fuck you."

I turned on my heel and walked away from me. I heard Avital go back and pour her slushie on him, she quickly returned to me and ushered me out to my car.

She took the keys from my hand and went into the driver's seat. As soon as I was situated in my passenger seat, the tears broke free and my body was shaking with sobs.

I felt my new friend place her hand on my back and rub it reassuringly, "Bella it'll be okay, you're better off now."

I wanted to say no, wanted to counteract those words but I couldn't, I wanted to believe everything would be alright. I wanted to believe so damn badly that I chanted the words in my head.

We pulled up to the loft in a matter of minutes, Avital helped get me inside. The tears were slowing, but were still steadily flowing down my face.

Avi grabbed my keys and helped me inside. The smell of eggs and bacon filled the air. Alice and Alex were chatting over breakfast.

All the chatter immediately stopped once I entered the door and fell onto the couch. I could hear Avital telling Alice and Alex the whole story, even proudly adding the fact the she dumped her slushie onto Edward's head.

When she finished Alice let out a deafening scream of anger. She started cussing and explaining in thorough detail what she was going to do to Edward when she got a hold of him. It sounded painful.

I curled up into a fetal position on the couch and turned on the TV. 'Gilmore Girls' was playing, I heard my phone ring. I leaned over and picked it up off of the side table.

Call from Edward. I reluctantly answered it, "I do not want to speak to you. Ever. Again. Just forget about me. Erase my number and never think about me again." I hung up.

Sure it was harsh, but I didn't give a shit. What he had done was worse. My heart was broken and my career was in ruins.

I felt so betrayed.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Please don't kill me! I know I'm terrible and evil! But this will only make them stronger!**

**Please leave me a review and tell me what you did or didn't like, it's vrey helpful!**

**I love you all a lot btw!**

**-Devyn**


	16. Wormwood

**Thanks again for the reviews, as I have said too many times, it means a lot to me that people take the time to write me their feedback.**

**Please read the author's note at the end of this chapter! It's sort of important.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Wormwood **

**BPOV**

Waking up three days after getting fired was still tough. It wasn't the fact that I was fired that pissed me off and kept me awake at nights, it was the circumstances that got me fired that did it.

No matter how many times I tried to convince myself that my first love had shoved a knife through my back and twisted it I just refused to believe it. It just hurt too much.

When he told me he loved me and never wanted to let me go was he just lying to me? Did it mean nothing at all to him? It just didn't add up.

Maybe I just didn't want to believe it because what I actually wanted to believe that _my_ Edward was abducted my creepy aliens that had brainwashed him and told him to tattle on me and get me fired. Yeah like that would actually happen.

I wanted to believe that this gorgeous, talented, nice, wholesome, amazing, perfect man actually wanted me. Me! Plain, boring Bella Swan. Fuck my life.

You know what? Love blows, it absolutely sucks ass. Because once you think you have found it and you actually believe in it, it takes everything away from you and then it continues to laugh in your face.

I groaned and shook myself out of my constant thoughts on the theory of so-called-love that have been haunting me for the past 72-hours.

I rolled out of bed and searched through my drawers for a pair of clean sweats, I gave up and decided to wear my boy-short underwear when I saw that the only pair that weren't covered in grease, food, or mascara stains were the pair that I had taken from _him._ I looked down at the pile of clothes lying at my feet and picked up a t-shirt that I think might've been washed last week, I threw it on along with my Spiderman slippers and went downstairs, putting my hair up in a messy bun on my way to the elevator.

Once in the elevator I pushed the level one button and yawned. I stretched out my sore muscles in my back and then in my legs and arms. Being cooped up on the couch eating Ben & Jerry's and then going straight to my room and sleeping in the fetal position really does a number on your muscles.

I have emotional pain and suffering so why not add physical to equation as well? I laughed at my theory as the elevator dinged.

I walked out of it in a daze, my eyes were glazed over as I watched my Spiderman slippers take step after step, each one getting me closer and closer to the kitchen, where hopefully there was a huge pot of coffee waiting for me.

I could smell the grease of the bacon as I came closer and closer, still looking down as I watched the wood floors of the foyer turn into the marble flooring of the kitchen.

I glanced up and saw the coffee pot sitting on its machine with steam pouring over the top. I went to the cupboard and grabbed my big navy blue mug that had a big capital 'B' on the side in sky blue coloring.

I filled it to the brim with coffee, I drank it in one gulp, chugging it down even if it scalded my tongue. I swear I felt my system kicked into overdrive when the caffeine hit my stomach.

I refilled my cup and started sipping on it at a more natural pace enjoying the bitter taste. I turned and grabbed a piece of bacon off of the plate and nibbled on it a bit.

I heard a deep chuckle coming from behind me and at first I thought it was Alex, but then after my slow brain contemplated for a bit I realized that Alex doesn't chuckle, he giggles.

I turned around too quick for my own good and slipped to the ground, I have Charlie to thanks for my gracefulness.

I heard the scrape of a chair against the hard floors and the sound of heavy footsteps coming toward me. I didn't even want to look up.

I cracked open my right eye to see an outstretched hand sticking out at me. I opened my eye a little further to look at the owner of the hand. I cleared my throat, "Am I supposed to know who you are? Because if I don't I'm going to call the cops." He grinned even wider.

"Oh sorry we haven't met yet. I'm Cameron, I work at Pixie's." He shrugged nonchalantly and I grabbed his hand. "I guess we haven't had the chance to meet yet have we."

I shook my head, "I'm Isabella Swan. But please, nix the formal name and call me Bella."

"As I said before I'm Cameron, Cameron Andrews, but everyone calls me Cam. But you can call me whatever you'd like." He winked suggestively at and I rolled my eyes angrily.

I nodded my head and went back over to where my coffee was located, I took another long drink like a smoker taking his a drag from a cigarette.

Cam had returned to his original position at the bar and was eating his toast cheerfully.

He was good-looking I suppose. He had he whole manly man look going on. Chiseled features, long, strong nose, full lips, stubbled jaw, dark blue bedroom eyes and a thick head of jet black hair. He caught me staring and smiled. Behind those lips sat a full set of pearly, straight, teeth.

No, no boys for you Bella. You are planning on making a break for it ASAP and joining the nearest convent.

He looked me over and laughed again. I realized what the hell was so funny as I felt my face turn crimson red. "Dear God, please tell me that I'm not in my underwear still!"

He laughed even harder, "I think bunnies are cute. And your slippers complete the look, really, I like it."

I looked down and appraised the situation. I was wearing the underwear that Renée had gotten me two years ago for Easter. They had two pinks bunnies hugging on the front and on the butt they said 'Some Bunny Loves You'. Renée thought it was clever.

I groaned and I heard the front door opened and slam closed. Alice walked right into the kitchen and snorted, "Nice underwear babe." I gave her the finger and walked back onto the elevator.

I hurried into my room and mustered up all my courage and picked up the black sweats and threw them on. They may have been washed a few times but I could still smell him on them. They were soft and warm just like his skin and… Ugh! _Stop it you goddamn masochist, he betrayed you and ruined your dream! Stop thinking about him!_

I went into my bathroom and looked in horror at the vision in the mirror. My hair was a hopeless rat's nest thrown into a pile on top of my head. My brown eyes were shallow and bloodshot the area surrounding them was purple and baggy. Red stains covered random spots on my cheeks, an obvious sign that I had been up crying the night before. Behind the red welts on my face my skin my chalky and corpse-like.

My arms looked too thin and frail, my stomach was bloated probably caused by the influx of Ben & Jerry's and comfort food of massive proportions that I had been cramming down my throat.

I looked horrid, like a zombie or something. So what's a girl to do?

I turned on the scalding hot water and waited for the tub to fill. I poured in almost the entire bottle of vanilla-scented bubble bath and took off all of my clothes.

I timidly stepped in and let the hot water light my skin on fire churning it back to life. I took a deep breath and let the thick steam fill my cold lungs. The muscles throughout my body just let go and stop straining, they finally relaxed. I sat there for a moment just letting myself… unwind I guess. I let my mind and thoughts just stop, finally idle I could just sit there and pretend like nothing bad had happened and that I was still madly in love with the man of my dreams, I was designing for the biggest name in the industry, my life was going just the way I planned and I have everything I could possibly ever want, my life is perfect. Key word in that sentence? Pretend.

But this is real life, I'm not playing Barbie with my old neighborhood friends, this is all real. I'm not just picking out the outfit the Barbie is going to wear to her prom with Ken or which swimsuit is for Kelly or Skipper, those decision made no difference in my life or other's lives around me, or more importantly in my future. The decisions I make now have consequences and my actions can put me through hell just for karma to teach me a lesson. Life fuckin sucks. I wish I was still five and would remain that way for the rest of my boring life.

I ripped the hair-tie from my ratty hair and ran my fingers through it trying to straighten it out the best that I possibly could. I dunked my head under water and when I came back up I doused it in strawberry shampoo. I lathered it up and rinsed it out, only coming back up to condition and rinse again. I water was cooling and my skin was turning into a prune-like texture. But I still sat there watching each bubble dissolve individually.

I heard a quiet knock on the door, I cleared my throat, "Come in."

The door swung open slowly and Alice peeked her head in. She walked over slowly and sat down on the closed toilet seat. She sat there peacefully for a moment, thinking over her words before she said them out loud, "There's another bouquet downstairs for you."

"What is it this time?" I didn't want to know, but I would find out eventually, so far he had sent me three-dozen red roses, a dozen calla lilies, another dozen of pink roses, a few dozen Forget-Me-Not's (clever, Edward), and a dozen stargazer lilies. Did I mention the eight-dozen purple hyacinths?

She took a deep breath, "Arranged assortment of yellow tulips, red roses, pansies, more purple hyacinths and some green leafy looking thing that I don't recognize."

"Hmm let's see, the yellow tulips mean hopelessly in love, the red roses obviously mean passionate love, the purple hyacinths means sorrow and ask for forgiveness, and the pansies represent loving thoughts. He's laying it on a little thick don't cha think?"

She glanced at me and then back to the floor, "Are you going to talk to him? I mean at least tell him to stop with the flowers, our loft looks like a funeral home." She laughed at her own joke cautiously as I stared at the water that was now chilly.

"No, I can't without breaking down and crying and screaming. Or possibly breaking something and drawing blood." I drew in a breath of cold air, "I don't know what I'm gonna do Ali, I feel lost and confused, broken."

"Don't worry Bellie, it'll get better. But first you need to get out of the tub, you're starting to look like my Great Aunt Martha." I nodded and watched as she left the room and closed the door with a quiet click.

I slowly climbed out of the bathtub and threw a towel around my body. I rubbed down my arms and legs and wiped the towel across my stomach to dry off my entire body. I put on my robe and used the towel to dry off my dripping wet hair.

After leaving the shower I went straight to my room. Alice was sitting on my bed with a dress in hand. "You look better already my friend." I rolled my eyes at her while she just smiled, "So I was wondering if you could work today, Alex is spending the day with his cousin or something and I have some birthday supplies to buy and I figured that you wouldn't want to do that so much."

I shrugged my shoulders as I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a white bra and panty set that Alice had bought me last birthday. "Yeah sure. By the way what's with the Cam guy? I got up this morning and he was just there looking like he lived here."

"Oh I told him to meet you here so you could carpool and get to know each other better."

I felt my jaw clench as I turned around to look at Alice trying to look innocent. "Mary Alice! I cannot believe you are trying to set me up already!" I snatched the dress from her hands and threw it on over my head, "I'm not even close to being over _him,_ and I probably never will be! Ugh! Can you please just act like my best friend instead of a matchmaker for one second in your life!?"

Her eyes grew wide and vulnerable looking as she pushed out her bottom lip to form her patented pout, "Bella, please don't be angry with me. But you know he's cute! Don't you dare try to deny it."

All I could really do was roll my eyes and look into the full-length mirror. The dress was a white sundress with oversized navy blue floral patterns of it. The scoop neckline was conservative and the empire waist accentuates my chest. I grabbed a pair of navy blue pumps and white and blue wooden bangles and put them on.

Alice jumped up and down, "You looked amazing in that dress, hair and make-up time!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs to her lair. She sat me down in her beauty chair and pulled out the blow dryer and a round brush. It only took her about 10 minutes to form goddess-like waves and make my dull hair shine brilliantly.

She pulled out her oversized make-up kit and but on some gray-blue eye shadow accompanied by the normal black eyeliner and mascara. She gave me a nude gloss to top everything off.

She clapped her hands together rapidly, "You actually look like a human instead of a lifeless zombie."

"Wow, thanks for the amazing compliment." She hadn't seemed to sense to sarcasm.

"Oh, you are very welcome."

We both got into the rickety elevator and waited for it to reach the bottom. I swear this thing got slower and slower ever single time I got in here.

It finally reached the bottom and I headed to the living room where Cam was watching ESPN. "You ready to go?" He turned around to face me and clearly checked me out.

I crossed my arms across my chest and gave him a pissy look, he snapped out of his daze, "Oh yeah sure. You look great by the way."

I couldn't help my blush and I murmured a quick thank you.

I glanced over and looked at the large bouquet that had just arrived, I looked at the 'green leafy thing' and recognized it immediately, "It's wormwood Alice."

"Hmm?"

"The green leafy thing in the bouquet is wormwood."

"And that means…"

"Separation of love."

I walked quickly out of the door before the tears that were welling up in my eyes could fall and ruin my makeup.

I walked down the stairs because my patience wouldn't put up with the elevator. I could hear Cam's loud, heavy footsteps following quickly behind me. He didn't say a word and for that I was thankful.

I clicked the unlock button on my keypad and stepped into the driver's seat, Cam followed my lead and got into the passenger side.

As the engine came to life I turned up the radio, full blast. This could prevent all discussion.

The song that was playing made me automatically shoot my hand out to the power button of the stereo. Claire de Fucking Lune.

Cameron gave me a questioning glance, I looked over at him, "If you value your life you won't ask."

He gulped and chuckled lightly, "You're cute when you're mad." I gave him a dirty look, "And also intimidating."

The ride was awkward and quiet, filled with the sounds of light coughs and clearing of the throats. We finally pulled up to the store. It was still early, only eight o'clock, there were only the occasional business men and women power walking up and down the side walks on their way to work.

I unlocked the glass door to Pixie's and walked right to the backroom where the light switches and 'employee lounge' area was located. I sat down at the hot pink table after I put my purse in the cubbyhole and punched my employee ticket.

I heard Cameron enter the room, punch his ticket and sit down in the chair beside mine. I exhaled slowly and rubbed my temples. I opened my eyes and saw that Cameron was staring intently at me. I raised my right eyebrow, he just shook his head, "Whoever he is, he's an idiot." He just got up and walked out.

I let out a groan and followed after him. When I finally got to the main area of the store there were a few customers browsing around.

I readied my saleswoman smile and walked up to the first one. Her back was facing toward me, she had long black hair and was a little bit taller than me, "Hello, may I help you find something miss?" She turned around and I recognized her warm smile and bright eyes immediately, I wrapped her into a tight hug. "Leah! I missed you so much! How are you?"

"I'm great actually, everything's so different without you or Edward around though."

The name caught my attention right away, "What do you mean Edward's not around?"

Her eyes grew wide, "Shit I forgot about your falling out, as soon as you left Edward went straight into Rosalie's office and quit. He didn't he hesitate or second-guess his actions. When he walked out he was just lifeless."

What the fuck!? Edward quit!? He just fuckin quit. This was his dream job too! It just didn't make sense that he would walk out like that without even considering his options. That wasn't how he was. He wasn't impulsive like that. "Huh." Was all I managed to get out.

"Yeah, so now it's just me and the three bitches. It sucks not having you around anymore."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I know it was just a misunderstanding."

"Yeah, it really was. But hey, can I help you find anything, I'll give you my employee discount." I winked at her as her eyes grew wide and she started pulling things off the racks one by one. I laughed lightly to myself as I made my way up to the check out counter where Cam was stationed flipping very slowly through a Victoria's Secret catalogue.

He realized that I was standing beside him and he closed his magazine, "Who's that?" He motioned towards Leah who looked like a tornado tearing apart the store.

"Leah Clearwater, she's a friend from somewhere I used to work." His lips formed in an 'O' formation. I nodded and turned my attention to my plain nails that were severely chewed off.

I heard my soft thud hit the counter and I looked up to find that Leah had finished shopping looking like she had just run a marathon. "All set?"

She nodded her head as I began to scan her items. I entered my employee account number so that I could give her the promised 30% employee discount. "Okay your total for today is $258.95."

She handed me a platinum credit card and I swiped it. I handed it back to her, "Thanks, Leah, have a good day. And call me when you get the job." I winked at her as she said thanks and left.

My head was still pounding. I turned back around to head back to the back room to grab some aspirin, when I did I was face to face with Cam, "You know Bella, you and I could make a great couple." He leaned in closer and I heard the bell from the door ring signaling an arrival of a customer, _saved by the bell._

I turned back to the door and saw Avital running full force towards me. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Cameron and he walked away. She came up to the counter and leaned over it,. "Nice catch B, very nice. Cute butt too."

I laughed at her forwardness with guys, "Can I help you with something?"

"No but I have some news for ya."

"Good or bad?"

"Both really." She gave me a mega-watt smile.

"Give me the bad first."

"Okay, I went and forced Rosalie to talk to me today," My eyes grew wide and I encouraged her to continue her story. "I explain the entire situation to her, including the part where you exchanged dresses and threw the other dress away. And do you know what she did?"

"Obviously I don't since I wasn't there."

"Oh duh, she clicked a button and had me escorted off the premises! It was completely unnecessary. But I got the security guard's number his name is Bruno."

I let out an exasperated sigh, "What's the good news?"

She smiled timidly and spoke like it was a question. "There's no more bad news…?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Okay so there is chapter sixteen. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I was thinking that there might not have been enough angst or depression in it? What did you think?**

**Okay a lot of you keep saying that it was wrong for Rose not to even listen to Bella's story but there is a reason for that and it is a big reason too! It will reveal itself in chapter 18 or 19, I'm not quite sure which though.**

**Yes I know we are all pissed off at Edward! I am too! But he was just confused about the situation!**

**Soooo, comments, questions concerns? Leave them in a review!**

**-Devyn (:**


	17. Pillock

**Thank you! You guys astound me.**

**Thanks to twiXlite for helping me with the British vocabulary and beachblonde2244 for helping me out so much with this chapter and all the others of course.**

**This is a forewarning, I'm not the best at writing EPOV and this chapter jumps around a lot.**

**I don't own it**

**Pillock**

**EPOV**

Sleep deprivation had really been taking a toll on me. My thought process was screwed up and my common sense was completely gone. My body hurt everywhere and I was always nodding off at random points in my day. My hair was greasy and hadn't been washed in three days. Bags were prominent under my green eyes that Bella claimed 'dazzled her frequently'.

_Bella._ My every waking thought was about her. How much I love her. What I did to her. How I could make it up to her. Would she ever forgive me? These types of thoughts ran rampantly inside my head every second of my day.

No matter where I go something reminds me of her. I refuse to drink coffee because it reminds me of our coffee date. I can't eat cottage cheese or creamed corn for obvious reasons. I will not use my shower anymore because she showered in there. I won't eat breakfast foods because they remind me of her cooking breakfast for me. I am such a git.

Designing was now utterly impossible. My mind just goes blank when I try to draw something, if I do whatever I try to draw ends up looking a hell of a lot like Bella. I cocked-up badly and apparently it's impossible to fix.

There wasn't anyway I could even try to explain myself, I doubt that if I told her what my thought process was at the mument I decided to do something that would end up fucking up my entire bloody life then she probably wouldn't understand. Plus, I can't even try to form it into words, trust me, I've tried doing it in front of the mirrors.

Jessica has called me countless times offering to make me feel better, I shuddered at her suggestive tone, bloody trollop.

I sat down in my recliner chewing on a piece of Laffy Taffy. I thought about sending Bella another bouquet but the one that I had sent earlier was most likely more than enough for one day. I was hoping that she had gotten the messages that the flowers were meant to convey, but I knew she would understand because of those floral design classes she had taken. I mean she is the one who taught me the meanings in the first place.

I picked up my laptop and set it on my lap, I re-read the message that I had received yesterday over and over again. Trying to decide what to do. If I accept then I would be in store for some major life changes, and soon.

I remember when I first got the email the first person I wanted to call was Bella, but I didn't because of course I knew she wouldn't answer. So instead I called my mum and told her, she of course encouraged it. She also told me that she and my father would be coming for a visit this week, I guess my dad had a medical conference to attend or something. They would be leaving a week after arrival.

My phone started ringing loudly and I looked down at the flashing screen hoping that it was Bella. No such luck. "Hey Jazz." After the house warming party Jasper and I had become really great friends. The best thing about him is that he is easy to talk to and get along with, he's also been offering me some help with the whole Bella situation.

"Any better today bro?"

"Uh yeah a little bit." I lied through my teeth, hopefully he wasn't too observant.

"That is complete and total bullshit and you know it." He took a sip of whatever he was drinking, "Al is out shopping for party supplies wanna come over and chill, drink a little to get your mind of things maybe?"

Well, I didn't have anything better to do except contemplate ways to get Bella back and Jasper could help with that. "Yeah sure man, be there in twenty?"

"Sounds good, bye."

"Bye." I hung up my phone quickly, grabbed my keys and wallet and left quickly.

I was glad that he most likely wouldn't care what I was wearing because my current ensemble consisted of red and black plaid pants that were just a bit too short for me and a plain white t-shirt. Oh and my favorite black, furry moccasins.

I climbed into my baby and cranked up the air-conditioning and turned on the only type of music that didn't remind me of Bella. Country. Dear God. The current song was by an artist named Taylor Swift.

I turned up the volume just a bit when a few lines ran through my ears and instantly reminded me off Bella. But not in a bad way, at all.

I tapped my thumbs on the steering wheel as I drove to Jasper's.

I finally drove into his driveway and parked my car beside his Corvette. At least he's got good taste in cars.

I walked quickly up to his front door and rang the doorbell. I only waited a few seconds before he opened the door widely. He snickered at my appearance, "Nice pants Eddo."

"Shut up you bloody arse. They're comfortable." He rolled his eyes and motioned for me to come in.

I walked past him and he threw a hand up to his nose, "Dude! You smell like shit, when's the last time you showered?" He paused for a second, "I don't even want to know, you can use mine. Towels are in the cupboard below the sink."

I lifted up my arm and sniffed my armpit. Gross. I started gagging and made my way up to Jasper's master bathroom. He had one of those really cool showers with jets surrounding you.

I turned it on and let the hot water wash away all of the grease and dirt that cloaked onto my body over the past three days. I really was gross and a bit repulsive.

Okay I admit it. I was extremely repulsive.

I washed my hair with Jasper's Herbal Essence shampoo. He's such a chick. I even used the matching conditioner that was available.

The shower overall was amazing, it did the trick and helped me relax.

I grabbed a black towel from underneath the sink and towel dried my hair before wrapping it securely around my waist.

There were two heavy knocks on the door and Jasper's voice floated from the other side of the door, "You naked?"

"If I say yes are you going to come in and take advantage of me?" I said with heavy sarcasm, "No I am not naked I have a towel on."

He cracked the door open and threw in a pile of clothes, "Here these are actually clean and don't smell like you stole them from a hobo."

"Thanks, my clothes didn't smell that was just me." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah… And I don't want those underwear back."

"Okay, see you in a sec."

I changed into the dark blue sweat pants and gray t-shirt that was a little tight on me, but that's understandable since Jasper is considerably smaller than me.

I ran a hand through my messy hair in an attempt to make it look like I didn't just get thrown out of a tornado.

I walked back downstairs where Jasper was sitting on one of the barstools sipping on a Budweiser. "Got one of those for me twerp?"

"Stop with the name calling bitch." He took another long sip while giving me my own bottle to drink, "I don't like the depressed Edward. He smells, wears ugly pants AND moccasins, and is a jerk. You need to get back with her man."

"Yeah, you're telling me?" I took a sip and let the cold fluid slide down my throat. "I just don't know what to do really. I've spent over five hundred dollars on the best flowers for her and have been seriously thinking about setting up camp outside of her door until she hears me out. But that could result in me getting arrested."

Jasper finished off his beer and grabbed another, "I talked to Alice about it. I guess their house is like a greenhouse. She said that Bella knows what they mean but she really doesn't like gifts like that." Okay I'm going to stop with the excessive flower giving. I took a deep breath and Jazz was sitting there looking like he had something else to say. I looked at him and prompted him to continue, "She said Bella's been having a really hard time, she doesn't talk or socialize other than the normal greetings. She just sits on the couch or curls up in bed. She's really upset."

That stung, bad. It was one thing for me to be hurting but I would rather that I go through four times as much suffering just so that Bella won't hurt anymore. It wasn't fair, this was all my fault, Bella should just move on, not sitting at home hurting for something that I did. My whole body hurt now, it wasn't the numb pain that I had become accustomed to it was actual stabbing pain that radiated through my whole body…. And anger. I hated myself, I promised myself that I would never hurt Bella, and I did and I could've prevented it. I cleared my throat, "Have you… uh… seen her."

He looked at me, fidgeting. "Yeah, uhm yesterday I went over to pick up Alice."

"And?" I was sitting on the edge of my seat. Maybe I don't wanna hear this. I was dreading what was going to come out of his mouth next.

"She was watching 'Finding Nemo', bawling and shaking uncontrollably, Alex was trying to comfort her. She threw the remote at the TV and then stormed up to her room."

I am the biggest twat on the face of the earth. I had this goddess of a woman and I screwed up. I finished off my beer and motioned to Jazz to give me another.

"Jazz, I got offered a job at Gucci." I looked up tentatively.

"Edward! Man that's great! When do you start?" He patted me on the back and got up to pour himself a margarita. At least he was happy for me… now.

"Whenever I can." I gulped down another warm swig of my beer. I don't know how I was going to tell my new best friend that I would be moving halfway across the fucking globe.

"Is it the office in uptown LA or downtown?"

"It's not in LA."

"Hmm, oh yeah, I forgot about the one in Laguna. That's a nice area." This is going to be more difficult than I thought.

"Jasper the job is for Gucci… in London."

He spit out his drink and it sprayed all over the counter. "London…. England!?"

I nodded my head sadly as he just sat there shocked, "What're you going to tell her?"

"Tell who?"

He looked at me as if the answer was written on his forehead in bright flashing letters. "Bella."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I woke up the next morning still thinking over the situation at hand. Should I go? It was an amazing opportunity that was once in a lifetime. Pays good too. I could be around my old friends and family. Start my new life and move on from Bella. _Yeah, ha right. Good one Edward._

Speaking of Bella, I told Jasper not to mention the job to anyone especially Alice and Bella. I would tell her myself, the last thing I want to do was to leave and her thinking I didn't even want to tell her.

I had actually managed to get over four hours of sleep last night, and that was probably because I was able to get a lot of my problems off of my chest by talking with Jazz, he could be the next Oprah.

Also thanks to Jazz I don't smell like a rubbish bin. I rolled out of my bed and headed out into the living room to flip on the news.

Blah. Nothing interesting just some politician having an affair and some guy getting sucked into a sinkhole and reemerging fourteen hours later.

My phone started going off, I reached over and plucked it off of the near by table. It was my mother, "Hello mother dearest."

"Hello darling, I have great news."

"Which is…"

"Your father and I will be arriving at LAX on Friday morning. We'll be staying for eight days. But we got a hotel room so we wouldn't impose."

"Mother don't be absurd, there's nothing that you could impose on anyways. You can stay in my room and I have an ultra comfortable pull-out couch that I'll sleep on."

"Edward… I don't know."

"Please mother, I have missed you both so much and I want to spend as much time with you as possible." I knew this would convince her.

"Well when you put it that way how can I possibly refuse?" She laughed cheerfully. "Your father is still having trouble tying his tie so I better go rescue him before he hangs himself."

"That's probably a good idea mum, tell him I said hello. I will talk to you soon, I love you."

"Love you too sweetheart." She hung up and I set my phone back down on the counter.

_What's today? Tuesday._ Shit it's mail day. I grabbed a pair of sweats off my bedroom floor and headed down to the lobby.

I went up to the front desk and was glad to see that Larry was working instead of Bianca, who tried to rape me in the middle of the lobby whenever she sees me. "Hello Mr. Cullen, here for your mail?"

"Please Larry how many times have I told you to call me Edward? And yes, you know me too well." He nodded his head and handed me a thin stack of envelopes.

Once I was back in my room I shuffled through and separated the bills from the junk mail.

But one icy blue and silver envelope caught my attention. I opened up the intricate envelope and pulled out the card.

It was an invitation to Alice's party. She must've sent it before Friday, because I doubt that she would invite the person who broke her best friend's heart to her birthday party. The date was the day before I would be leaving. I set the invite on the table beside my phone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The day my parents were arriving had finally come. I had spent the rest of the week making sure my flat was impeccably clean, stocked with food and drinks, and I even went out and bought new bed sheets. It's not that my parents cared what my flat looked like but I just wanted to make a good impression.

They called me last night to tell me that their flight would touch down around eight this morning.

So here I am at LAX at 7:30 in the morning waiting for my parents to arrive.

I stopped at Cinnabun and got the biggest cinnamon roll I've ever seen in my life. I went into the bookstore and browsed their selection for a while and then I just wandered around aimlessly until I heard their flight's arrival being announced.

I threw the remainder of my cinnamon roll into the rubbish bin on my way to the gate.

A few people shuffled out, some embracing their loved ones when they saw them, others just dissipating into the airport.

I saw my mum first and she dropped her carry-on and threw her arms around me. I squeezed her tight and took a deep breath, she smelled exactly the same as she did in my childhood, like caramel and Coco Chanel perfume.

She moved her hands down my arms and took a step back to look at me. My dad appeared behind her.

Her eyes became worried and her brow knitted together. "Edward, you look exhausted, are you getting enough sleep?"

I thought of a lie quickly, "No, I've been anxious for your arrival to tell you the truth." Before my mum could catch me in my lie I went over to my father and pulled him into a tight hug. "I missed you dad."

"I missed you too son." I let him go and grabbed my mums carry-on bag off the ground and we all walked towards the baggage claim.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was now Thursday and my dad was at his conference, it had taken up almost all of his time here, but we had the first Friday and Saturday to ourselves, we spent that day eating out and touring around the city that I had come to love over the past few years.

My mum and I were eating at a little French café in uptown LA. She was nibbling on a croissant, and she was fidgeting. She seemed a little bit nervous. "Edward, I have something that I need to give you." She reached down into her purse and pulled out a long envelope. She handed it to me and I opened it up. Aeroplane ticket to London. One-way. "I know you haven't decided on what you want to do about the job. But your father and I miss you. We want you to come back to London with us."

I was speechless, I just finished off my soup and sat there for a second looking at the ticket. Before I got the internship at Rosalie Hale's I was planning on moving back to London. I had my ticket and everything. My mum was heartbroken when I called and told her that I would be staying in California.

Looking at her now how could I refuse? Her eyes were gleaming with hope and her smile was wider than I had ever seen it. "Oh one more thing." She bent back down and pulled out a few pictures, "I finished designing the flat down the street from ours, it seems like perfect fit for you Edward, I think you'll really love it. I already bought it and everything. It's just waiting for you."

I grinned at her, "You're making this impossible for me to say no, you know that right?"

"That was my plan, please say you'll come back with us Edward."

I didn't have anything to stay here for anyways, except maybe Jasper but I have friends back in London that I grew up with, I would miss Bella the most though. But maybe if I left it would help her get over me faster and she could move on and live a happy life. "Yeah, I will mum."

She jumped up from her seat and embraced me in a tight hug.

As soon as I got home from lunch with mum I excused myself for a mument to call Jasper, I knew this was going to be tough but I had to give him an advanced warning, "Hey Eddo!"

"Hey Jazz." My tone was morose and I knew he could sense it.

"What's wrong?" He was apprehensive about asking me, I think he knew what was up.

"Well you know that my parents came by and are staying with me this week." I paused trying to think how to word this. I cleared my throat, "I'm going back with them Jazz, I'm moving back to London."

He didn't say anything for a while. "When?"

"Saturday, my flight leaves from LAX at noon." I shuffled my feet and waited for him to respond.

"I'm happy for ya man, but I'm coming up for Christmas to visit you." He tried his best at a light laugh but he failed.

"Thanks, well I'm going to help my mum get a head start on packing, I'll talk to you later Jazz." I stopped for a mument, "And thanks for everything, you've been a really great friend and I couldn't ask for a better one." My voice cracked, I was turning into such a pussy.

But I felt better when Jasper's did too, "Don't be breaking down on me now man. I'll come over tomorrow and help you pack before Alice's party."

"Okay see ya then."

"Bye."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**So, I warned you about the Edward point of view didn't I?**

**I know this is very evil of me but as everything else is it is necessary to this story that Edward leaves! ):**

**Please leave me a review telling me what you think!**

**Oh and I am in search for a song that fits this story, any suggestions?**

**--Devyn!**


	18. Party

T**hanks for all the reviews and support! I know that you all weren't too happy about Eddo's decision last chappie!**

**This one was sort of fun to write, hopefully you like it!**

**I don't own twilight.**

**Party**

**BPOV**

Alice had been stressing out all week over her birthday party, I on the other hand had been stressing out about Edward and Cam's unwelcome advances, not to mention finishing the dresses that I had made for Alice for her birthday.

I made her three and found a hilarious shirt for her at a random store in the mall, she would hate me for buying it, but it would be worth it.

After the massive bouquet Edward had stopped with the flowers thankfully. He actually seemed to just disappear after that. No calls or text, no chocolates or letters to let me know that he still cared. He just seemed to cease to exist anymore.

I knew that I still loved him and that I always would, there's no helping that. People say that you'll never forget your first love, but I think that's just because you never stop loving them. I know it may be stupid to still be in love with him after everything that happened but I'm sure everything happened for a reason. Maybe this was meant to happen, getting fired from Rose's I mean, not the whole losing the love of your life thing, that sucked ass. Something good has to come out of this, I think it will too, eventually, just I don't know when that'll happen.

My phone brought me back to reality and out of my thoughtful trance, I didn't even look at the caller ID, Alice had been calling me nonstop for the past hour to make sure that I had been decorating. And I have been since seven o'clock this morning and it is now six. The party is set to start at around 7:30.

"Yes Alice?" I didn't even make an attempt to hide the annoyance in my voice this time around.

"Temper temper, Bella I will be home in approximately five minutes and thirty two seconds. So get in the shower and be ready to be pampered, I picked you up a new pair of heels."

"Ma'am yes ma'am. The house is all ready but I'm sure you'll be making adjustments."

"Yeah, you're probably right." She giggled a bit, "Okay I'll see you when I get home, love ya babe."

"Bye, Ali."

I dropped the streamers that I held in my hand and headed up to my bathroom.

I started the water and disrobed and stepped in. I tried to make it a quick shower but it was impossible. The shower, as always, helped me relieve all the pent up emotional stress.

I used my shower time to just let go and I did. I thought of Edward and how bad everything was. The tears came slow and steady at first and then all hell broke loose. My body shook violently with quiet sobs, then they actually became loud. Even with the shower going full blast I could feel the tears fall down my cheeks, which were undoubtedly turning my cheeks a brilliant red color.

I heard Alice enter the loft (for a little pixie she makes a loud entrance). I pulled myself together long enough to shave my legs and wash and condition my hair.

I got out of the shower and went through my normal routine. Brush through my hair, wash my face, apply lotion to my legs, go put on my outfit for the party and finally make my way down to Alice's 'Chamber of Doom'.

Alice walked in about a minute after I did. She circled around me tapping her chin. She cracked her knuckles and pulled out her blow dryer.

It didn't take her long to blow all of my hair dry miraculously. She turned on her curling iron. She turned my flat hair into beautiful thick curls that cascaded down my back. She pinned a few pieces that were surrounding my face back and left my side bangs down.

She brought out her make-up bag and her applicator brushes. The main color of my dress was a dark navy blue so I'm guessing that's why she applied a dark blue eye shadow along with black mascara and a thin line of black eyeliner. She handed me a light pink tube of gloss and started to apply her own make-up. "Oh Bella! I almost forgot, your shoes are downstairs, silly me, I forgot to bring them up here." She stopped applying her make-up and looked at me, "You look stunning."

"Thanks Alice," Even though she's my best friend I still blush at her compliments, "And thanks for the shoes too of course." I made my way back downstairs.

Holy shit. The whole entire first floor of our loft had been transformed into some kind of ice palace. It looked good-ish before Alice came home but now it was beyond belief. The couches had been covered in an icy blue fabric and the tables were covered with silver tablecloths. The alternating blue and silver streamers were now hung professionally from the ceiling and silver bows were tied to chairs.

I looked over at the main table and saw Alice's amazing cake. I never thought a cake could ever look that good. The main part of the cake was three tiers tall but a fourth tier was sitting atop a silver platform that attached the third and fourth tier. The cake was blue with silver swirls. In between every layer was a sheet of silver icy that came down and had tassels. The cake was unbelievable and very, very Alice.

I put all of Alice's presents from me onto the present table and headed into the kitchen. I poured out drinks of different kinds so that I would be prepared for a thirsty mob to pass through. I poured the snack foods into large, crystal bowls and laid them on different tables throughout the loft.

There was a knock on the door and I ran to answer it. I swung it open and Jazz entered nervously. "What's up with you, I haven't seen you this freaked out since you were about to ask Alice to officially be your girlfriend." He gave me a pleading glance, "Oh my gosh!"

"Bella, you are her best friend, practically her sister, so since her father isn't here, will you give me your blessing to ask Alice to be my wife?" He was practically shaking, I threw my arms around his neck.

"Jasper of course I will! I am so happy for you!" I squealed with excitement as he let out a nervous breath. But he still looked guarded, something was definitely up with him. "Jasper, there's something you aren't telling me."

"I know." I was surprised with his honesty, I was expecting a nonchalant answer something along the lines of 'hmm, I don't know what you're talking about'.

"And what might that be?" I crossed my arms and waited impatiently for his answer.

"It isn't my place to say." He ran a hand through his long blonde hair and looked down at his feet.

"Jasper just tell me whose place it is then." Before he could even answer someone burst through the door, Avital. "Do not worry everyone, the party has just arrived!" She raised her arms in the air and pointed at herself. She looked amazing of course. She was wearing a dark blue, jersey style, maxi dress that was draped over her torso like a toga. Her long blonde hair was naturally curly and left down to hang all the way to her waist. Her make-up was subtle and natural.

Jasper took this as a distraction to make an escape. Damn him.

Alex came down from his lair dressed in an icy blue button down and dark blue jeans, he was chatting animatedly with Avi when Mitchell came in. He automatically flocked to his side. I was glad Alex found someone he truly cared about. Mitch was great for him, I was really happy for them. I have a doomed love life. Now even Avital has found a match in Aaden, the bar tender from _Vanity_, also my 'big brother'. I was happy for her I mean, he is her ideal man. He looks just like Chace Crawford with his shaggy dirty blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes, not to mention he's from Texas and has a twang. Avital just about jumped him when I introduced the two of them.

I have amazing matchmaking skills but I can't keep a normal relationship if my life depended on it.

People were starting to file in, Emmett and Rosalie arrived shortly after Leah and Embry who also dragged Jacob and Lele along who were becoming an obvious item.

Finally after all the guests arrived Alice made her grand appearance. The elevator dinged and opened to reveal a stunning Alice. She was wearing a short white dress that hit her mid-thigh. It was a one-shoulder dress with a silk bodice and draping in the front, the skirt was pencil shaped and pleated. Over all, a gorgeous dress. But maybe I am being bias, I did design it myself.

She was wearing silver pumps and icy blue jewelry to go along with the color scheme of her party. I went up to her and hugged her tightly, "Alice you look beautiful, happy birthday."

"Thanks Bella, especially for the dress, it's perfect."

"It was my pleasure, I'm going to get something to drink, do you want anything?" she shook her head and I headed toward the deserted kitchen.

Well deserted besides one person. A very tall, blonde and gorgeous person that is.

Rosalie was sipping on a glass of wine when I walked in. I grabbed a cup of blue punch and started to drink. She smiled timidly at me, "Hello Bella."

"Hey Rose." I tried my best at a genuine smile.

"I really like your dress. Is it an original?"

"Yes it is actually." An awkward silence filled the kitchen as I finished off my juice.

"Bella I have to tell you something but I'm not quite sure how to word it." She rubbed her hands together nervously. Rosalie Hale nervous? Never thought that would've happened. I waited for her to continue. "I didn't fire you because of what Jessica and Edward told me." I snapped my head up and caught her nervous stare.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I could've cared less who sewed that dress or whatever. I know that you swapped dresses too so that you couldn't be accused of cheating, but when they came and told me that Alice had sewn your dress it was the only solid reason I had to fire you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She could tell that I was furious because she flinched away from me.

"Bella, please just listen. Ever since the first challenge I had been looking so hard to find a reason to fire you, but until then I couldn't find one so I just took it and ran and I wouldn't listen to your excuse because I needed that as a logical explanation and I couldn't be proven wrong or I'd have to keep you as an intern." I was so beyond confused.

"Was I really that terrible that you were actually _searching_ for a reason to fire me?"

She jumped quickly to answer. "No! Bella just the opposite." She paused for a second, "I never thought I'd say this to anyone but, Bella I needed to fire you so that I couldn't hold you back. Don't you understand? You have too much talent Bella. I needed to get you out of the job so that you could start your own line." I was too stunned to speak, "So that is the truth, I finally told you, I didn't want to keep you from being what you have more than enough talent and potential to be."

I was still speechless but I managed to form a sentence, "Thanks... I think." She laughed nervously as she pulled out her purse.

She handed me a check, "Here take this to start off your line with."

"No, Rose I can't take your money. I refuse."

"My money? Pshh, Bella this is the money that my company has earned off of your design, it's rightfully yours, so please just take it."

I reluctantly took the slip of pink paper and looked at the amount. Oh my god. $98,385.97. "Holy shit! Rose this can't be real, this is a lot of money!"

"I know it is abnormal, but everyone seriously loved that dress it's been one of my biggest sellers. So I have that to thank you for." She walked slowly over to me and embraced me. "So please don't blame Jessica and Edward anymore, it really wasn't their fault that you got fired."

I laughed nervously as I nodded my head, "Thank you Rose."

Just then I heard a piece of silverware hit a glass. I grabbed Rose's hand and drug her into the living room where Jasper held the attention of the entire room looking more nervous than I had ever seen him in my entire life. He cleared his throat as he began his speech. "Alice and I have been together for three years. And it has been the happiest three years of my life. She is my counterpart, my missing piece. When I'm not with her I long to be, when I'm with her I will do just about anything to make her smile which in turn makes me smile. She is my true love and I will never find anyone like her. If I do not have her in my life I have no purpose for living." At this point he went down on one knee and pulled out a dark blue velvet box out of his pocket, Alice was shaking with excitement, "Mary Alice Brandon, you are the love of my life and I want to be with you for the rest of my life, so will you please marry me?"

Alice grabbed the box out of his hand and stared at the ring and then proceeded to jump up and down, "Yes! Yes! Of course I will, ya big goon!" She started kissing and hugging, he slipped the ring onto her finger and they kissed again.

They finally tore apart and Alice ran straight for me. "Bella OHMIGOSH! I cannot believe it! Can you?! Oh my goodness. That was so romantic. The ring is amazing! Don't you think!?" She was talking as fast as an auctioneer as she shoved the humongous Le Vian ring in my face.

Of course the ring was beyond belief, it had a cushion cut blue topaz gem in the middle surround by a layer of diamonds and bordered by blue sapphires. It was all set in a white gold band. Very Alice. "Alice it's beautiful. I am really happy for you."

"Thanks Bella! I'm gonna go show my ring off to other people. I'll talk to you soon." She kissed my cheek and jetted off towards Leah and Lele.

I walked over to Avital who was standing close to the Chex Mix. She was still standing there in awe, "That was so romantic!" I nodded in response as I popped a pretzel into my mouth.

Suddenly there was a timid knock on the door, Avital went to answer it and I followed behind her.

She cracked the door open and her jaw dropped, "Oh hell no! Do you seriously think that you can just come here!? You might as well leave now, are you mentally unstable!?"

I was shocked by her rude behavior, but then I heard a velvety voice, "I just really need to speak with Bella for a moment, please? It's urgent." My stomach dropped and churned, I was feeling dizzy and thought I was going to faint.

I looked at Avital as she walked away muttering, "Stupid dazzling smile."

I opened the door a little more and stepped out into the hallway, not meeting his eyes. I would be putty in his hands if I did. But I couldn't resist. When I did I gasped. He looked, well, terrible. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. He had dark bruises under his eyes and the usually shockingly green shade of them was now dark and dead. His hair was out of control, even more than normal. He just looked so… weak and vulnerable. Not like the Edward I knew.

I finally broke the silence, "What're you doing here?"

He looked nervously at me and then to the ground and kept glancing back and forth, "I have to tell you something." Do I really have to ask what? Or does he want me to fucking guess?

"And what might that be? That you're sorry? Trust me that message was delivered." I tried making my voice harsh, but when I was speaking to him it was impossible.

He looked hurt by my comment and I wanted to reach out and touch him, to comfort him somehow but I resisted. "I truly am sorry but that's not what I came here to tell you Bella, and what I have to tell you is too hard." He handed me a letter with two flowers attached. "Just read the letter, it will explain everything." I looked down at the two flowers and began to panic. I looked at him with my eyes full of alarm and fright.

All he did was walk closer and envelope me in a tight, comforting hug. I started crying, there was no way I could help it. This felt so right, the electricity streaming through my dormant, numb body was lighting it on fire and making me feel alive and whole for the first time in almost two weeks. The way our body fit together was perfect. We just stood there in our embrace for what felt like hours before he leaned down to kiss the top of my head, he whispered in my ear, "I will always love you."

We pried our bodies apart and I knew in my heart that this would be the last time I would see him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I woke up the next morning in my bed, but I didn't remember how I got there. I looked at my clock 9:47 AM. I groaned as I threw my pillow over my head as the events from the previous night rolled through my head.

I glanced over at my bedside table and saw the letter and the two flowers sitting on top.

Alice knocked on my door and came in with a huge cup of coffee, for which I was extremely thankful. She smiled shyly and handed me the cup. I took it and pretty much chugged it. Al plopped herself down onto my bed and put her hands behind her head. "You okay B?"

"I think, I will be at least… I hope."

We sat there in silence for a moment, "So what do the flowers mean this time?"

I had been dreading this question, I knew she would ask it though, "The pink carnation means 'I will never forget you' and the cyclamen means…" I stopped to hold back the tears that were forming, "Cyclamens are a sign of resignation, they mean goodbye." Small tears started trickling down my cheek. "I think he's leaving."

Alice glanced over at the table and picked up the white envelope with my name written in clear script on the front, "Have you read the letter yet?"

I sniffled, "No."

"You'll never know what's going on until you do." She handed me the envelope, "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

I took a deep breath of fresh air as I slowly started to break the seal of the flap.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Yes, I know I am terribly evil and mean, feel free to tell me that in a review.**

**It was short too, oh well ): I still hoped you guys enjoyed it.**

**I**** was hoping that this time around I could reach 290 reviews, maybe 300! **

**But you guys are amazing and leave fabulous reviews that make me want to write for days, please let me know what you liked or didn't like in a review!**

**--Devyn (:**


	19. Nightmares

**You guys helped me reach my goal! And so This chapter is dedicated to all of you that reviewed and made my day!**

**I think this is the chapter that all of you have been waiting for. I hope it meets all of your expectations!**

**Thanks to beachblonde2244 for encouraging me to keep on writing (: you're a lifesaver!**

**I don't own Twilight!**

**Nightmares**

**BPOV**

I let out my shaky breath as I broke the seal of the envelope slowly, trust me I wanted to just rip it to pieces so that I could finally see what the damn thing said. But I couldn't, I mean, it could say a million different things ranging from 'I hate you' to 'I am going to go jump off a cliff' that I didn't want to jump right in, I was too nervous.

Finally it was completely open, inside was a piece of white notebook paper folded up a few times. I let out another long, dry breath and slowly pulled the letter out of the ripped envelope. I sat it down on my lap and just stared at it like I had X-ray vision trying to see the contents before I actually read it.

I unfolded it with my eyes closed, I cracked them open and started to read the first line. "_Girls just wanna have fun! They just wanna.." _I picked up my phone angrily, "Yes Alex?"

"Rawr! Jeeze B, I just called to tell you that I was walking down the boulevard and I saw Rihanna!" He sounded like he won the lottery.

"And I care why?" I just wanted to read the damn letter, I was five seconds away from hanging up.

"She was wearing your dress! Oh my gosh B! This is so-"

"Yeah that's super, bye."

I hung up my phone and turned it off, not wanting any more interruptions. I nervously turned my attention back to the letter sitting in my lap.

I read slowly, savoring every word.

_Dear Bella,_

_I am so very sorry that I have to tell you this in a letter, but I just couldn't find the right way to tell you in person, it would be too hard for me._

_I will start off by telling you how sorry I am. I didn't mean to do something so stupid and irrational. I know now that I should've come to you first and let you explain. When I was in Rosalie's office I wanted to stop Jessica and just reverse what had happened, but I couldn't I was too late, and because of that I will never forgive myself. I ruined your dreams and I am unworthy of your forgiveness, your trust. You will go so far in fashion and I will be looking for you in the headlines and on the red carpet._

_I was listening to the radio the other day, country music I might add, (it was torture Bella) and I heard a song that reminded me of you, it goes like this,_

_You're beautiful, every little piece, love_

_Don't you know you're really gonna be someone._

_Ask anyone_

_And when you find everything you looked for_

_I hope life leads you back to my door_

_But if it don't, stay beautiful_

_Just as the song says, you're going to be someone and everyone knows it. I am so proud of you Bella, so are all of your friends, you may not know that but we are._

_I also want to thank you for showing me love and friendship. This past month has been the best of my life. I hadn't known what true love was until you showed me. You loved me for who I really am, flaws and all, and I cannot tell you how much that meant to me._

_I will never love another woman as much as I love you, it isn't possible. I love everything about you, your hair, your eyes, your smell, the way you laugh silently, the way you dance around when you're cleaning, the fact that you are the single most selfless person I have ever met, I love the way you cook and throw cottage cheese at me, I love the way you are willing to let your guard down and be yourself with me. I love the way you talk more about your flaws more than your many amazing qualities and how you are willing to accept your imperfections, because your flaws make you beautiful._

_No matter what happens I will always love you, you'll always be in my heart and my mind, no one can compare to you my Bella, you've set the standards for every other girl out there. But I genuinely hope that you find someone who can make you happy no matter what, someone that can make you smile even when you are depressed, you need someone who will take care of you and never let you fall. You deserve the best of the best and I am sorry that I am the one who broke your heart after I promised myself that I wouldn't._

_Well, I have put this part of the letter off until the very end, but it is something that I must tell you. I was offered a job to work as a designer for Gucci in London. I wasn't going to take the job, but my parents stopped in and my mother convinced me to come back with them._

_I wish I could've said goodbye in person but that would've been the hardest thing that I would have ever had to do. I am sorry that I couldn't though. But please know that even when I am living in London I am always here for you no matter what._

_That's all I really have to say except that I will miss you so very much Bella, and I will always love you, but I think I've already covered that part._

_With all my love,_

_Edward_

My tears stained the page as I reread the last few paragraphs over and over again. I read his apology and the part where he told me he loved me again and again.

He was leaving, gone for good. I couldn't let this happen.

I started bawling, shaking uncontrollably. I was chanting 'no' over and over to myself, no I couldn't let him leave me, I needed him like I needed air to breathe. I don't care that he got me fired because apparently it would've happened eventually, and the past is in the past, mistakes are forgotten. I loved him with everything I had in me and that wouldn't ever change. He couldn't leave me.

I closed my eyes and gripped the letter to my chest letting sleep take me over.

I was running, no more like gliding through the airport. Bypassing airport security and all of the people standing in my way just vanished into thin air. I kept running until I saw him boarding his airplane, he turned to look at me, he waved and smiled.

_He gave his ticket to the hostess and got on, never even looking back. I wanted to run to him but I was stuck, my feet glued in place. I tried desperately to move my feet to try to make him stop and come back to me._

_The plane started rolling on the runway and took off into the air._

_And then I heard it. There was a bright flashing light and fire burning up the remnants of the plane. I started screaming._

I jolted up out of bed, sweating and jittery from my nightmare. I wiped off my brow and looked around, the letter was crinkled lying in bed next to me. The clock was showing that it was 11:38.

The nightmare put everything in perspective for me, I couldn't live without him. What if the plane really did crash! Maybe the nightmare was some kind of vision. I wouldn't let him leave, if he did leave I was coming with him. I needed to stop him.

I scanned the letter once more to see if he put down what time his plane was leaving. Shit. All he said was that he was leaving.

Who the hell would know when?

Jasper.

I picked up my BlackBerry and turned it back on. I waited impatiently as I scrolled down through my contact list. Finally it landed on Jasper's name, I hit send and let it ring a few times before a groggy voice answered, "Bella?"

"When!?"

He sounded confused, "When what?"

I have no patience for this, "When is he leaving? I need to know!"

"Why?" Does this man have a death wish, just fucking tell me already!

"Because I am going after him why else? Now tell me before I come over to your house and force it out of you!"

"Today at noon." That's all I need to know, I hung up my phone and searched through my room to find a pair of sweats.

I pushed the elevator button about a hundred times before it dinged to a stop, I looked at my watch 11:42. Shit!

I grabbed my purse and keys when I got down to the first level and I headed straight for my BMW. I started the engine to life and zoomed down the highway on my way to LAX.

I reached top speeds as I weaved in and out of other drivers earning some middle fingers and insults on my way.

It was now 11:50. I only had about two or three miles until I arrived, I pushed my car even harder. I'm surprised there wasn't more traffic than there was, I guess I'd just have to thank my lucky stars for this one.

I was shaking, my fingers tapped the wheel impatiently when I got behind a slow driver. All I could think was I need to get there faster, or I'm running out of time, I can't be late, I need him.

Dear god my life is turning into a movie cliché. The clock seemed to be moving faster and faster, 11:56.

I finally pulled up to the front of LAX, I parked my car there even though I knew I was going to get a ticket, but I didn't care.

I locked it and ran into the building, stumbling occasionally, but nothing major. I ran right past the place where you are supposed to check your luggage and right to the security lines. I went to an available one.

The male security officer stopped me, he had salt and pepper hair and a thick mustache, "Identification and ticket please." I just looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Sir I don't have those on me." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Then I can't let you through sorry miss."

I wasn't giving up this easily, "Sir! You don't understand, the love of my life is about to leave for England! I have to stop him, please I promise not to blow anything up, I was a girl scout!" I begged him with my eyes while chanting 'please' over and over again.

"Fine go ahead! But don't tell anyone I could lose my job over this."

"Thank you!" I reached up and kissed his cheek and ran off to find him.

I looked up at the flight listings and searched desperately for his gate number.

I scanned through it about a hundred times before I found it. Gate 21.

If this damn place wasn't so fucking huge I could've reached his gate in no time flat. I was sprinting through the airport earning a lot of strange looks but I just kept going until I saw 19… 20… 21!

I ran up to the waiting area, it was empty. I glanced at my watch, 12:01. I looked around violently trying to find him.

I ran up to the check-in desk. The lady there looked at me with disgust. Bitch. "Can I help you miss?"

"Has the flight to London left yet?" Please say it hasn't! Please God!

"Yes I am sorry ma'am it's on the runway right now."

I ran straight to the window.

Sure enough an airplane that said 'British Airlines' was on the runway picking up speed and starting to take off. "NO!" I sunk down to the floor and wrapped my arms around my knees.

I didn't care who was watching or what they thought of me, Edward was on a plane and heading off to another country, I probably wouldn't see him again. I could feel my heart ripping into pieces and my insides were burning. Pain filled my entire body and it shook violently with sobs.

And then I heard it.

His velvety voice. This couldn't be real, "Bella? Bella is that you?"

I opened my eyes and I saw him standing there with his carry-on bag on the ground beside him. His eyes were puffy and red from crying. I got up and ran straight for him.

He opened his arms wide and I jumped into them. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and my arms went around his neck. I buried my face in between his neck and shoulder.

My emotions were overwhelming me and I started to cry. I can't believe he's really here, he didn't leave me.

Unless this is a dream, and if it is nobody better pinch me.

My body was filled with energy, my heart was fluttering and my stomach was filled with butterflies.

Edward ran his fingers through my hair while kissing my head repeatedly. "Bella, what's wrong?"

I choked out my words through my sobs, "I'm.. just.. so… happy… that… you… didn't…leave me." I squeezed him harder.

"Bella, I'm here, I'll always be here love. Shhh." He set me down on a plastic bench nearby. He started combing his fingers through my hair as my sobs slowly calmed down.

I finally cleared my eyes of tears and saw him. He was actually here! His eyes were full of concern, "Edward, why are you still here?"

He sighed as he ran a few fingers over my cheekbone. "I couldn't do it Bella. I couldn't leave you. Even if you didn't want me back, not being in the same city as you was too hard for me to even fathom."

"God, I love you Edward Anthony Cullen."

"As I love you Isabella." He leaned in to meet my lips.

The kiss was slow. Our lips just re-memorizing each other. The normal electricity resurfaced through my body with a vengeance lighting every limb on fire. I smiled through the kiss as I combed my fingers through his hair.

Edward was staying. He was staying for me.

We slowly broke apart. "I told you why I am here. But why are you?"

"You really have to ask that question? I love you with all my heart and I can't be away from you any longer. When I found out that you were going back to London it made me realize how much I needed you. Please don't ever scare me like that again."

"There's no chance of that happening my love." He moved a piece of stray hair behind my ear and smiled. "Let's get out of here."

We got up and walked towards the door where my car was located. "Hey Edward."

"Yes Bella."

I threw my arms around his neck, "I love you!" I threw my head back and laughed, he has no idea how great it feels to finally be able to say that.

He smiled and hugged me back, "I love you too my Bella."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**So! They are back together! Yippee! **

**I'm sorry that this was extremely short!**

**Good? Bad? Ugly? Please let me know!**

**Review! Hopefully we can reach 310, that's be frickin' sweet!**

**But thanks for reading of course!**

**Love,**

**Devyn!**


	20. Epilogue

**Okay, so you helped me reach my goal which was amazing and made me really happy but it's taken me so long to write this because I wasn't sure what I wanted to put into it.**

**Plus I wasn't feeling up to it and my friend Avital (yes like the one in is story, but she's five times more awesome in person) told me that if I don't feel like writing then don't because it will end up sucking (:**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Even though I know how much author's notes suck please read the one at the bottom!**

**Epilogue**

**ONE AND A HALF YEARS LATER!**

**BPOV**

I had finally finished packing up the last of my extensive shoe collection, it had taken me three and a half days to put all of my belongings into what seems like thousands of boxes and then transferring them into the moving van. I wish Edward was there to help me but he was at his apartment packing up his belongings and putting them into his own moving van.

After dating for almost two years Edward and I had decided to use the money that Rose gave to me to buy our own humble abode. His money from his own design collected more than twice mine did and with the money we had earned over the past year and a half we had enough money to pay for a beautiful five bedroom, four bathroom house on the outskirts of LA. Our dream home.

I carried the show box from my room to the elevator and listened to the creaky sound for what seemed like the last time, I really would miss this place, all the memories and fun times I've collected over the past few years.

After the wedding, when Alice moved in with Jasper, Mitchie moved into Alice's floor, after that things just hadn't been the same, so it only made sense for me to move in with Edward, and I couldn't be happier.

I set the last box down by the front door so that the movers could come and pick it up when they arrived. I went into the kitchen to find my very pregnant best friend searching through the refrigerator. She was extremely close to nine months along. Alice came here insisting that she help me pack but I told her not to because heavy lifting was dangerous for the pregnancy. "Hey Ali."

She turned around and smiled at me, ever since she found out she was pregnant she's just had this glow about her, "Hey Bella, do you know where your pickles are? Oh, oh! Maybe I could eat pickles and cottage cheese, maybe with some whipped cream on top!" She wasn't really talking to me, really she was talking to herself. She's been doing that a lot lately, zoning out. "Aha!" She pulled out a jar of pickles. All of a sudden I heard a big slosh and a splat on the ground. Alice's face drained.

"Alice what the hell was that?"

Her hands went immediately to her stomach, "Bella! I think my water just broke! Hurry we have to go now, I knew it was gonna happen today! Bella I'm going to be a mom!"

Oh shit, "Okay, let's uh. Fuck! What are we supposed to do?"

"Well ideally you should be driving me to the hospital unless you want me to give birth on the floor."

"Oh right! Okay let's go, hurry up!" I grabbed my keys and purse and started ushering Alice out the door, on my way I picked up my phone and started to call Jasper.

"Hello La Bella."

I tried not to make my voice panicky, "The egg is hatching, I repeat the egg is hatching!"

"Fuck, I'm on my way!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fifteen and a half hours later Alice delivered a gorgeous baby girl, I was in the delivery room and came dangerously close to passing out.

The entire time I was wondering how Alice could be okay, I mean she's just so small and she was using so much energy and strength to push her out. It really was a miracle.

Her daughter was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, she had Alice's jet black hair and pixie like features but her eyes were all Jasper, ice blue and round.

I came back into Alice's room after taking a lunch break. After birth Alice fell asleep quickly while the nurse's were cleaning and readying the baby.

Alice was lying in bed with her daughter talking to her about proper fashion and shopping techniques. "Alice she's barely five hours old and you're teaching her about fashion already?" I laughed at my best friend as I handed her a double cheeseburger that I snuck in.

"And this is why I love you." She took a shark-sized bite, "It's never too early to learn about fashion my dear."

I took a look at the baby snuggled into her breast, "She's beautiful Ali Cat, she's gonna be a real heartbreaker." She smiled in appreciation, "What did you name her?"

Alice cleared her throat, "Sadie Isabella Hale."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

"Edward! What if they don't like it!? I can't do this, call Rosalie and tell her we're backing out!"

"Bella, love, they're going to love our designs. Don't worry about it." He pulled me into a soothing hug and kissed the top of my head, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Edward and I had finally finished our first collection. It had taken us close to two years just because we needed to decide what types of clothes and what styles. But finally the day had come for our debut. Rosalie was letting us display five of our dresses as a 'sneak preview' of the line. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. Edward seemed nervous too, but he told me repeatedly that it wasn't the fashion show that he was worried about.

"Okay Eddo, we have to fit all the models and make sure the music is right and the lights and the UGH! So much to do!"

Edward just laughed at me, "I'll fit the models, you go work on the music and lights." We put our hands together, "Ready? One, two three…"

We both shouted, "BREAK!" At the top of our lungs and laughed.

I went off to see Aro, the music and lights coordinator to make sure he had everything ready and set to go. "Hello Miss Swan, how are you this fine evening?"

"A fucking nervous wreck to tell you the truth."

"You'll do just fine." He smiled widely at me, he was nice enough but he still gave me the creeps.

"Okay I just wanted to make sure that you had the music and lights ready."

He checked his list, "LoveGame by Lady Gaga with blue and purple lights at the beginning fading into black then white spot lights following the models, am I correct?"

"Yes perfect! Thanks, do you have any idea where Rose is?" He looked over my shoulder for a quick second and then looked back to me quickly.

"Uhm no, did you hear about uhm, guess what! I got a cat." He smiled at me warmly.

"Oh, that's cool?"

**EPOV**

Bells was freaking out because of the show, she didn't see how talented she actually was, everyone would love the designs. I was nervous for a whole different purpose, one that she hopefully had no idea about.

I had just finished fitting Avital in her dress and was moving onto Rose, this was the part that Bella had no idea about and I was hopefully going to keep it that way, "Nervous Eddie?"

"You have no idea Rose." I signaled for her to turn a 360 so that I could check out the dress on her and make sure it fit snuggly.

"You might want to go make sure Aro is stalling her effectively, he's not the brightest bulb in the box.

I nodded my head and headed out to where the sound box was. I saw Aro on his swivel chair talking to Bella, he glanced up at me and I swiped my hand across my neck signaling him to keep stalling as best he could.

**BPOV**

Alice was pulling me into her monster-sized bathroom, Sadie was sitting in a high chair watching me be tortured, "Sadie help me please!" I tickled her underneath her chin and she giggled and showed her adorable dimples.

"Bella, just let me make you beautiful. Not that you aren't already." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Do your worst master."

She clapped her hands as she started to curl my hair in thick, fat curls that fell effortlessly down my back. She ran her fingers through it roughly to give me 'sex hair'. She turned up the music as 'Sugar' by Flo Rida and Wynter started playing. Alice danced around in her bathroom as Sadie clapped her hands and giggled while watching her mom.

She swayed her way over to her make-up bag and pulled out her smokey colors and gave me the classic smokey eyes. She made my eyelashes impossibly long and the black eyeliner made my brown eyes come to life. She dug further into her make-up bag and pulled out a fiery red lipstick. "Alice, no I will look like a clown!"

"Bella, no complaints you have to look extra special for tonight!"

"Alice, it's just a fashion show."

She rolled her eyes and I could've sworn I heard her mutter, "I wasn't talking about the show."

Why do I feel like everyone is keeping a secret today? Even when I called Avital today to make sure she was attending tonight she was acting strange,

"_Hey Avi! Are you and Aaden coming tonight?"_

"_Yeah, but it's uh not like I have to do anything special there or anything."_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah I'm great, bye!"_

I collected my thoughts as Alice deemed me ready and sent me into her room to get dressed.

Alice handed me the dress and I attempted to squeeze into it, I mean the damn thing was tiny!

It was a black sleeveless, scoop-neck dress that fit snuggly to every part of my body. "Alice I need you to come in and zip me up, please!"

She appeared like magic with Sadie in her arms. She plopped her daughter onto the bed and proceeded to zip up the overly small dress. She handed me a pair of Christian Louboutin suede net ankle boots. I threw them on quickly and turned to show Al the finished product, "Bella your boobs look huge!"

"Alice shut up!" I laughed along with her and soon Sadie joined us too.

-.-.-.-.-

I was sitting at the end of the runway with Edward beside me, we were hand in hand. Alice and Jasper were sitting to the right of me. Rosalie and Emmett were to the left of Edward. Our whole dysfunctional family was here. Even Charlie and Renée had flown in, they were sitting in the back. Edward told me earlier that his parents had also arrived, they made sure and sat our parents together so that they could 'bond'. I hope Charlie doesn't scare them away.

Rosalie's line was phenomenal, but what else could I expect from her? She made my line look amateur. I have never been so nervous in my entire life. I looked over at Edward and he looked like he was going to shit a brick, "Love, I have to go backstage and make sure everything's going smoothly."

"Oh, let me come." I went to stand up but he stopped me.

"No, it's fine, it'll only take a moment."

He kissed me on the cheek as he got up and headed backstage, I sat back in my chair practically vibrating with nerves. Alice stood up next, "Excuse me I have to use the ladies room." And she was off, I hope she didn't miss the debut.

Rose got up and took the microphone and acknowledged all of the admirers, "Thank you everyone. Now, you may have thought my line was good but wait until you see the new line by B&E, they may be newcomers but they have the most talent I have ever seen. Please put your hands together for the premiere line by B&E!" My face went red with flattery.

Where were Alice and Edward they were going to miss it!? I wanted to get up and tell Aro to wait just a bit longer, but the show must go on, right?

The blue and purple strobe lights flew across the stage and B&E flashed on the projector screens.

Everything went black as Lady Gaga's voice floated through the room,

_Let's have some fun,_

_This beat is sick,_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's have some fun,_

_This beat is sick,_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

The first person to emerge was Eden, she looked amazing, she was wearing a black draped, one shoulder stretch dress that reached mid-thigh.

She walked confidently to the end of the runway. She was carrying a red rose with her, okay, that was unplanned.

When she reached the end she faced me and threw the rose into my lap and blew me a kiss. Well, that was sweet, I suppose.

I glanced nervously around for Edward and Alice but they were nowhere in sight. Okay, now I was a little freaked out.

I was so caught up that I didn't even notice Avital nearing the end of the runway. She was wearing a black, floor length gown. It was single shouldered and tight fitting top. The skirt of it had a dramatically high slit that reached her hip.

She was carrying a scroll in her hand, when she reached the end she unrolled it and showed that it said 'BELLA' in huge, clear, lettering.

What the fuck?

I looked around me to see that Emmett and Jasper were smiling like fools. I watched as Leah came out next.

Okay I love her and all, but what the hell is Leah doing out there!? I made the dress for Lele! She was supposed to be the next model. God, I am so frickin confused.

Leah was wearing the second floor length dress. It was navy blue and had a criss-cross halter, leaving a beaded keyhole in the middle of her chest.

She also was carrying a scroll. I wonder what this one will say. She got to the end and revealed the word on her scroll. 'WILL'.

Okay… I wonder who would pop out next.

Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if Elvis rose from the dead and started shaking his ass and singing right on the middle of the runway.

The next person out on the runway was… drum roll please... Rosalie.

She was wearing a strapless dress that had a slither of black fabric for the top and the rest was a flowy midnight blue. I was waiting in suspense to see what her's would say. As she I rolled hers she mouthed, "I love you," hers said 'YOU'. She winked and walked backstage.

Now for the final dress, the music was still going strong as Alice walked out on the runway wearing a black, high waisted, frock dress with a scoop neck. She flounced down the runway with her scroll, which was bigger than the other's I might say.

She opened it up, I was squinting and looking through one eye. It said 'MARRY'. I stood up from my seat and stared in shock making sure that the sign really said MARRY and not something else.

Alice winked and blew a kiss to me. I could feel the tears start forming in my eyes.

As soon as Alice exited the runway I saw Edward appear at the end. He was carrying a sign that said 'ME?', I got up onto the end of the runway and ran to him as fast as my shoes would take me. I jumped into his arms and hugged him so tightly I thought I would squeeze his eyes out. He kissed my cheek and released me, he got down on one knee and pulled out that little blue box that said Tiffany's & Co. in proud letters.

He opened it up to reveal a diamond set on a simple, thin silver band. It was perfect.

"Isabella Marie Swan, ever since I saw you I knew that you were someone special, someone different. Every minute I spent with you I wished would last forever. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you. You are the only one for me, we were made for each other. When I first told you I loved you it was a promise to one day make you my wife and love you unconditionally for the rest of our lives. So, Bella, love, will you make me the happiest man on the planet and marry me?"

I was so stunned, I could hear people awing in the background.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" He smiled widely as he slipped the ring on my finger, it was a perfect fit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

Edward and I were backstage of our fall fashion show. To say our business was successful was an understatement. We have at least 20 stores in almost every state along with stores littering France, England, and Spain. We are still spreading throughout Europe.

When a red carpet event was coming up we got calls from almost every celebrity looking for something fresh and original, and we gave it to them. I love my job, I love my family, I love my life.

In the past five years Alice has had two more kids, a boy named Gage Jasper Hale and another little girl named Sophia Rosalie Hale. Gage has Jasper's blonde hair and Alice's gray eyes, but his facial features look like Jasper's strong and masculine, well as masculine as a three year old could be. Sophia is gorgeous, a spitting image of Alice, jet-black hair, pixie-like features, and big, gray eyes. Alice is a great mother and Jasper has taken a lot of time off from acting just to be with his family.

Emmett and Rosalie got married three years ago, a year after Edward and I did. They have a beautiful son, Carson Charles Swan. With his blue eyes and curly dark brown hair and huge dimples he's another Emmett. God, help us all. Rosalie is pregnant with their second child, a daughter. She's due within the next month. They have her name picked out and everything, Aven Marie Swan, after my grandma Marie, who I was named after as well.

"Love, the first model goes on in 5!"

"Coming babe." I put my headset on as I watched Avital strut her stuff down the runway. She looked fantastic, after our first show she was in high demand, she flew all around the world but she's trying to stay in California with her fiancée, Aaden, her own personal Chace Crawford.

I watched as the models kept coming down the runway, looking amazing in the new clothes. I looked behind me to make sure my daughters were still there. I turned around to see that their seats were empty. I pushed the communicator button on my headset, "Edward, do you have the girls with you?"

I waited anxiously for his reply, "No, but Bella, look on the runway."

"Huh?"

I did as he said and watched as my three-year-old daughters were strutting down the catwalk, their thick chocolate curls bouncing up and down. _Shit!_

I sprinted down the runway and saw as Edward did the same, I turned to him as I neared the end, "You grab Carter and I'll grab Hudson!"

He nodded his head and grabbed her , I grabbed Hudson and tickled her belly, she giggled and showed off her dimples. Edward threw Carter over his shoulder and laughed as he carried her off.

I set Hudson back down in her pink chair as Edward did the exact same with Carter, "Hudson Alice Cullen, what were you doing out there?" I tickled her belly as I fake yelled at her.

Edward was talking to Carter at the exact same time, "Carter Rosalie Cullen! I had no idea you wanted to be a supermodel!"

They both giggled at the same time. They looked at us with their pink rosy cheeks and liquid emerald eyes and smiled widely at us.

I have to admit at first having twins wasn't exactly ideal for my first pregnancy but it quickly grew on me once I saw my identical twin daughters.

They have features identical to mine but their eyes belong to their father, every bit as beautiful. Their hair was long and curly, brown just like mine but had hidden shimmery, copper highlights. They were perfect and I wouldn't trade them for the world.

Edward and I picked them up and carried them with us to do our designers walk down the runway. Everyone cheered and our daughters proudly bowed to the awaiting audience.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

The morning after the show I couldn't move, my stomach was in knots. I got up from bed and threw up the Italian food that I had after the show. I flushed the toilet and sat back down on the seat I knew everyone was waiting downstairs for me, I offered to cook breakfast, but that would have to wait.

I pulled out the cardboard box and stared at it for a moment. I took out the pregnancy test and peed on the little stick trying to avoid urinating on my own hand.

I sat it back down on the counter and paced around the bathroom for what felt like an hour. After a few minutes I looked back down at the device.

I grabbed the test and flew downstairs. My family was sitting around the TV watching Saturday morning cartoons with all the kids. I cleared my throat a few times before everyone looked over at me, "Guys I have an announcement to make, I'm PREGNANT!"

Everyone got the happiest looks on their faces and embraced me into tight hugs. Edward was the last to do so, he kissed me chastely on the lips before hugging me tightly, "I love you my Bella."

"I love you too." We kissed again, yes my life was perfect.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**SEVEN MONTHS LATER**

I sat in my hospital bed with my son, Edward was in the corner sleeping with the girls cuddled up to his chest. I looked down at my new child. Camden Edward Cullen. He was a carbon copy of his father, bright green eyes, cherry red lips, thick bronze hair, and a cute straight nose.

He's beautiful and perfect, my own little miracle. I rocked him in my arms, careful not to disturb his sleep.

I heard yawning coming from the corner and saw Carter hop up from her daddy's lap. Hudson shook him awake. His eyes popped open. I laughed at the sight, his hair looked like it had gone through a nuclear explosion, Hudson and Carter made their way over to the bed and petted their little brother's head gently. He yawned cutely and opened his bright green eyes, Carter tickled his belly and he let out a cute laugh. "Awe mommy, he likes me!"

"Well you're his big sister I would hope he likes you." I ran my free hand through her curls. Alice came in the room carrying a big shopping bag full of baby stuff and a balloon exclaiming 'IT'S A BOY!'. "Hey Alice!"

Jasper filed in behind her carrying a bouquet of flowers, he laid them on the table beside my bed. "Thanks Jasper."

He smiled warmly at me, Edward hopped in bed beside me as I scooted over to make room, "Would you guys mind taking Carter and Hudson to get something to eat, maybe they can hang out with your kids, they've missed their cousins."

Alice's eyes brightened up at the idea, "As long as we can take them shopping!"

She didn't wait for an answer she grabbed my daughters and pulled them out the door while I called, "Sorry girls, I love you!"

Edward giggled as he took Camden from my arms, he kissed my cheek and wiggled his eyebrows at me, "Ready to try for a fourth?"

-.-.-.-.-

**Well May the Best Intern Win has had a great run don't you think?**

**As you can see by Bella's daughters names that I have a thing for unisex names haha, I hope you liked all of the names, and I hope you like how I ended this, I did.**

**I really hoped you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it! It really means a lot to me when you guys read my writing and actually like it.**

**Visuals for the entire story are on my home page. Check them out!**

**If you haven't reviewed through this entire story please just leave me a quick review telling me if you liked it or not, it doesn't have to be a novel just a sentence to tell me that you actually had fun reading it!**

**Well I have already written four chapters of Thursday Nights, summary for those of you who want it:**

**Bella is a singer with a dark and troubled past, Edward is an actor who needs to be put in his place, they clash. Uhm basically it's just a story about finding, losing, and holding onto love while dealing with being in the spot light and trying to keep your personal business personal. It's different than most stories that are about famous people I think. Oh, and Jake's a rapper! **

**If you want a snippet from it, ask me and I'll send a sneak preview!**

**Thanks again for everything! Add me to your author alerts!**

**I love you all-**

**Devyn!**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Please Read!

Hey everyone it's Devyn obviously! **I just wanted to thank everyone for all the reviews and such**. Thanks for supporting me throughout the entire story, it means a lot.

Uhm anyways back to the point of this AN, I just wanted to update you on my writing process. I am currently pre-writing **Thursday Nights** as many of you know. I am on chapter 5 right now and it **should be posted within the next month** so keep a lookout for it.

And for those of you looking for an **amazing fic,** check out **'Huxford Academy'** by **Papple**. It's not a twific but it's still **amazing**, **I don't rec bad stories** so please check it out.

**But thanks again for everything, you guys are great!**


	22. Nomination!

Sorry this is another stupid author's note, but I have great news, MTBIW has been nominated for 'Best Complete All Human Twilight Fanfiction' please go and vote if you think I deserve it!

Nominations will end on the 29th June and voting will begin on the 1st August  
and end on the 25th August. Winners will be announced on the 26th or 27th  
August.

Thanks,

Dev!


End file.
